


Fallin For You

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hux is Nice, Intern Rey, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is 30, Lack of Family Love, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Masturbation, Modern AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smart Rey, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, phasma is nice, rey is 21
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: Rey Kenobi没想到自己会在酒吧对一个陌生的男人一见钟情，更让她想不到的是这个男人居然是自己的实习上司。在Kylo Ren见到Rey的第一眼起，他就认定这个女孩是自己余生的伴侣。两人之间到底会擦出怎样的火花呢？
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一部中篇Reylo，希望大家喜欢~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey和Kylo从来都不相信一见钟情，然而在酒吧里看到对方的第一眼起，他们就知道自己彻底栽进去了。  
> ps: 配合bgm食用更香《Slow》— Hurts

（一）  
“Rey，五分钟之后出门。” 房间里的镜子前，站着一个年轻的姑娘，她正左右打量自己身上的着装：短款的亮片长袖上衣刚好到胸以下，露出紧致的小腹和漂亮的马甲线。黑色皮质的包臀裙恰当展示玲珑有致的曲线，一双露指绑带的高跟鞋让匀称的双腿显得更为苗条。

女孩拨了拨自己的头发，棕栗色的卷发刚好到肩膀的位置，极好地修饰了她的脸型。完美的五官比例和线条分明的面部轮廓使得整个人极其亮眼，特别是那精致翘挺的鼻尖，让女孩看起来像个精灵。她眨了眨巧克力色的大眼睛，用口红在微粉的唇瓣上加多了一层冷艳的暗红色。

满意地点了点头，女孩收起化妆包，拎起旁边衣架上的一件带拉链装饰的小皮衣，走出了房门。

“Oh，看来你在五分钟以内就搞定了。”客厅里，另一个女孩坐在沙发上，她已经穿戴完毕，手上还涂了色泽饱满的高亮指甲油。

“Rose，这么多次我只拖延过一次。再说，我这人可是很准时的好嘛。”把皮衣套在身上，Rey晃了晃手里的小包：“一会儿去哪个酒吧？”

“Midnight，听说是夜场性质的酒吧，而且是上个星期才开的。Poe和Finn上周六去了，他俩说值得去玩玩，里面还有一个超宽敞的舞池。连他们那种夜店小王子都说好的地方，咱们千万不能错过。”Rose从沙发上站起来，围着Rey转了一圈，夸奖道：“哇，你今天又要迷死一群人了。”

“我的好朋友，你也很好看。走吧，难得周末，让我们尽情狂欢。”回了一个甜甜的笑容，Rey拿起餐桌上的车钥匙，和Rose一前一后出了门。

…

“Kylo，晚上一起去Midnight。刚开张的酒吧，里面娱乐项目不少，还提供开业的限量饮品，听说有特质的鸡尾酒！”

“我不去那种地方。”一个男人慵懒地坐在床上，粗长的手指翻着架在腿上的书。他乌黑浓密的头发看起来乱糟糟，却在无形中增添了一丝野性的魅力。他抿着嘴，盯着手里的杂志，高耸的眉骨和深陷的眼窝下是一双鹰眼般锐利的眼睛，挺拔和硕大的鼻子不仅没有在这张脸上显得唐突，还让他无比英俊并被人一眼记住。

一个红头发的男人撑着门框，忽略他的话：“Kylo，我千里迢迢来你家不是为了听你的拒绝。我知道，被指派带领实习生这件事让你顾虑，但你不需要想太多，这和跟下属沟通有什么区别？”

“那些都是初出茅庐的家伙，你觉得他们能顺利完成所有任务？再说现在的青少年都一堆问题，我可没时间去收拾他们的烂摊子…”黑发男人大力地翻页，险些要把一页纸给撕下来。

“所以，你更要和我一起去Midnight！”站在门边的人打断了他：“就算你对boss的安排再不满意，今晚上也都给我全部忘掉，情绪越不好越要找到宣泄的出口！你眉头再皱下去都要变成老人家了…”

“行了，Hux，我知道了，给我出去。”Kylo不耐烦地从床上坐起，用手狠狠推了对方一把，嘭一声关上了房门。看着自己的衣柜，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，随后抽出一件挂着的衬衫和一条叠好的裤子。

黑蓝色的衬衫勾勒出男人健壮的肌肉还有好看的倒三角身材，衬衫下摆塞在深色的裤子里，恰到好处的腰线显得男人的腿修长有力，而那透气且质感极佳的长裤布料让他的臀部充满诱惑感。

看了看镜子里的自己，Kylo转身抓起一件搭在椅背上的黑色夹克，打开了房门。

“如你所愿，走吧。”他抿着唇，不客气地说道。

“老天，别这么大怨气，你会感谢我的。说实话，我也不敢相信你这副臭脾气居然还要带实习生，boss是瞎了眼吗？不过我觉得惨的不是你，惨的是那些即将要被你虐的实习生们…”不愿意听Hux继续在那喋喋不休，Kylo直接越过他出了门。

（二）  
写着大大的“Midnight”招牌下，期待在夜晚狂欢的人们已经在大街上排起了长队。变换着不同颜色的霓虹灯照映在两个女孩兴奋的脸上。

“Rey！一会儿我们一定要去尝尝特供的鸡尾酒！Poe上次说有一款蓝色的是他喝过最好喝的酒！”Rose摇着Rey的手，垫着脚尖翘首以盼。

Rey前面是十几个和他们一样年轻的姑娘和男孩，他们也在叽叽喳喳地讨论里面的酒水。她扭过头，望了望身后一望无际的长队：“唔，后边的人可有得等了。”她就这么扫了一眼，一个身材高大的男人吸引了自己的注意。他的一头黑色卷发在夜晚的风中肆意飘荡，只可惜他背对着自己，好像是在和身后的人说话，她只能看到他挺拔的背影，对方身上那件夹克被宽厚的肩膀撑起。Rey好奇地探了探身子，她想看看他的脸…

“Rey，到我们了。”Rose扯了扯她，Rey有些不舍地把视线从男人身上移开，回头从包里拿出了证件。

…

“我说的没错吧，瞧瞧这地方，如此火爆！”Hux东张西望，他已经蠢蠢欲动，人越多就越热闹。

“人太多了。”Kylo背对着队伍前方，拧着眉看着他。

“噢，拜托！这种地方就是要人多才好玩。我之前说什么？忘记工作上的事，给我不醉不归！”Hux白了男人一眼，开始了他的人生大道理。

Kylo有些后悔自己答应了他出来，正当他想打断好友的长篇大论时，男人敏锐地察觉到身后有一道目光粘在自己背上。

“Rey，到我们了。”随着一声叫唤，他转过身，看到一个女孩正扭过头，半长的头发下露出她的一点侧颜，Kylo看不清，只瞥到她小巧的鼻子。他的视线顺势往下，女孩穿着一件皮衣，手腕处有一截带亮片的袖子，随着她翻包的动作，皮衣下摆隐约露出她雪白的蛮腰，这在黑夜中显得格外惹眼。男人眯了眯眼睛，她的腰部还有两个可人的腰窝…

“老兄，往前走。”Hux拍了一下他的肩膀，Kylo快速看了他一眼，再回头的时候，那个女孩已经消失了。

（三）  
“Rey！这就是Poe说的鸡尾酒！”强劲的电音和嘈杂的环境让Rose提高了音量：“试试！”

坐在吧台边，Rey轻摇着玻璃杯，静谧的蓝色在杯中沉淀，她盯着那抹蓝，心里却空前躁动。刚刚那个男人，虽然只是个背影，但自己一直无法把他从脑海中赶出去，她越想忘记他，就越会想起他。

“算了，今天是来玩的。”她摇了摇头，端起酒杯，抿了一口：“嗯，有点蓝色夏威夷的感觉。”

“我喜欢，那股椰奶味，你尝到了吗？”Rose向调酒师打了个手势：“再来一杯！”

“可以再多点朗姆酒。”Rey感受到那股清凉的液体正在流过自己的喉咙，把刚那阵无名火给稍稍浇灭了一些。她满意地舔了舔嘴角，和Rose一样叫住了一旁的调酒师：“我也再来一杯！”

…

“Kylo，别臭着张脸了，你这样哪位女士愿意和你聊天？拿着。”Hux端着两杯蓝色鸡尾酒走到一个卡座，已经坐着的男人接过其中一杯，没有说话。

手里梦幻般的宝蓝色液体在酒吧的灯光下反射出耀眼的色彩，不知为何，Kylo想起入口处的那个女孩，她腰部的肤色也白得反光。一股莫名的火苗蹿上心头，男人狠狠地咽了一口鸡尾酒，然而那种浮躁的感觉还是堵在胸口，他拧了下眉心，扭头望向一边的舞池。

…

也许是酒精起了作用，Rey感觉整个人像一个散发着热量的火球，她急需去消耗这过分的能量。

“我要去跳舞。”她从高脚凳上跳下，脱去了身上的小皮衣，像褪去了束缚，女孩舒服地伸了个懒腰。

“亲爱的，你绝对秒杀全场。”Rose捧着另一杯鸡尾酒咯咯直笑。

Rey向好友抛了一个媚眼，踩着高跟鞋向舞池走去。头顶的几个灯光球正在散发五彩缤纷的颜色，一道暗蓝色的光正正打在女孩身上，她走进了舞池，开始随着音乐有节奏地摇摆起来。

Rey已经好久没有跳舞了，繁重的学业压得自己喘不过气，不过好在这学期很快就要结束了，而且她也还获得了一个不错的实习机会，假期就可以去公司报到了。

熟悉的音乐响起，女孩高兴地抬起了双手，全身都放松下来：“Hurts的《Slow》，我最爱的一首！”

…

望着舞池里形形色色的人，Kylo举起酒杯，发现里面的鸡尾酒已经不知不觉被自己喝光了。他移动大腿，正准备起身去吧台，舞池里一个身影让他瞬间定住，男人目不转睛地盯着那个人，是她。

“I can’t breath, I can’t sleep.  
I know I can’t afford you.  
But all I can think  
When you take off your mink is it’s over.”

丝绸质感的男声开始回荡在酒吧内，跟着缓慢的前奏，Rey开始让音乐引领自己的身体，她的肩开始前后晃动，臀部带动腰部一起左右摇摆，双腿也跟随节奏迈出步伐，她闭着眼睛，让自己完全沉浸在歌曲当中。Rey一直觉得这首歌是一个男人在倾述对爱人的爱慕和欲望之情，那充满诱惑的嗓音让她在第一次听到后就沉沦其中。

Rey尽情地扭动着身躯，手指不自觉地插入发根，高高撩起秀发，再让它们一丝丝地掉落并扫过脸颊，丝毫没有发现自己沉醉的动作和迷离的表情分毫不差地落入一个男人眼中。

“I just wanna love you,  
I just wanna hold you close.  
What’s you’re doing here is murder,  
When you whip your body slow.”

Kylo第一次觉得一首歌原来也可以如此性感。他死死盯着那个肆意舞动的女孩，酒吧上方的灯光飘忽不定，女孩的身影在昏暗的舞池中若隐若现，可在男人眼里，这一切反而让她更有魅力。他看清了她身穿一件短款上衣，衣服上的亮片随着她双手的摆动不断发出耀眼的光芒。她的腰看起来纤细柔软，紧身的皮裙使得他对女孩的双腿和翘臀有了更多的遐想。

蓝色的灯光终于照在她的脸上，Kylo看着她撩起头发，卷发下的面容让他深吸了一口气，这世上如果有天使和恶魔，那么她绝对是天使和恶魔的结合体。当女孩闭上眼睛的时候，她恬静的表情就像水仙花纯洁如玉，让人不忍打扰，然而当她眯起双眼，嘴角上扬时，那种如玫瑰般光鲜亮丽的美又绽放出来，不仅娇媚，还妖艳诱人。

“Whip your body,  
Whip your body slow.  
Whip your body.  
I just wanna love you...”

当歌曲达到高潮时，Rey踩着点来了一个漂亮的转身，睁开眼的那一刻，她对上了一双深沉的眼睛。

（四）  
老天，是他。

耳边的音乐好像消失了，她只能听见自己的心跳声，Rey忘记了接下去的动作，就这么出神地望着远处坐在卡座的男人。之前她只看到他的背影，可不知为何，她知道这个男人就是当时的那位，而且这头浓密的黑发绝对错不了。

这次，她看到男人的正面。女孩扫了一眼他的嘴巴，那厚厚的唇让自己想疯狂地亲吻他，这个想法让Rey心里猛然一跳，她挪开目光，下一秒却直愣愣地望进他那黝黑的双眸，那里面好似有一股强大的吸力让自己情不自禁地掉入他那深不见底的瞳孔中。

糟糕，太糟糕了。胸口传来的剧烈跳动让Rey暗叫不好，她知道这个男人有着致命的吸引力，而自己已经被他深深迷住了。

没错，她意识到自己喜欢上了这个陌生男人，这个才第一眼见到的人。Rey从来不相信一见钟情，每当Rose和她说起爱情里一眼万年的故事，她总是对此嗤之以鼻，自己之前的两段恋爱都是经过长时间的接触才从朋友发展成恋人，可即便是这样，后来还是因为各种原因分了手。所以，她一直认为一见钟情这种事只会在小说里发生，没有什么感情是在片刻间产生，就算有，也会在短时间内消失。

可现在，Rey否定了以前所有的想法，她承认，自己真的很喜欢这个男人，不，不只是喜欢，她疯狂地想要他，浑身都想要他。她想要占据这个男人，让他只属于自己，让他眼里只有自己。

…

她是他的。

当女孩转身对上自己的眼睛，Kylo心里只有这一个想法。那巧克力色的双眸在自己的注视下逐渐变得水润，他尝试在这双湿漉漉的眼睛中找到自己想要的那丝情绪。果然，他的肌肉兴奋地绷紧了，他从女孩的眼里发现她对自己也同样抱有兴趣，不只是兴趣，还有欲望。在男人久久的注视下，女孩漂亮的脸蛋有些发红。

Kylo不是没谈过恋爱，相反，他的恋爱经历还算丰富，什么样的女人都接触过，纯洁的、风骚的、大胆的、柔弱的，可以说他非常了解异性。不过每段感情都没有持续多久，最长的一年半，最短的一个月。为什么分手？很简单，要不就是随着时间的流逝觉得不喜欢了，要不就是纯粹因为需求或寂寞在一起，觉得不合适便一拍两散。

可现在面对眼前的这个女孩，Kylo却产生了从未有过的想法，甚至异常坚定：她就是自己人生中的最后一位伴侣，除了她，他谁都不要。

他的身体在疯狂地叫嚣，占有她，爱抚她，让她成为自己的。是的，这个女孩，她只能是他的，别的人都休想得到她。

（五）  
Rey站在舞池中央，眼睁睁地看着男人从座位上站起然后走向自己。老天，他真的好高大，像个巨人，而且身材也太好了吧。男人越走越近，女孩心跳如鼓，浑身上下忍不住地战栗。

Kylo不紧不慢地朝着女孩的位置走去，他沉稳的步伐就像豹子捕猎前那样自信，看似稳重却又蓄势待发。

他来了。

Kylo在Rey跟前停下来，他双手插着口袋，居高临下地俯视面前的女孩。Rey穿着高跟鞋，可男人依旧比自己高出大半个头，她慢慢抬头，视线从他滚动的喉结一直到他好看的眼睛，那股炽热的目光让她差点呼吸不上来。

Rey捏紧了手，鼓足勇气，还没等她开口，Kylo抢先一步：“你想离开这吗？”

他低沉的嗓音在她身上点燃了一缕小火苗，而这火有越烧越大的趋势。Rey只觉得口干舌燥，她吞了下口水，尽量让自己的声音保持自然：“当然。”

男人轻笑了一声，Rey正想感叹他的声音有多么好听，Kylo已经握住了她的手，女孩稍微缩了一下，但很快反手握住了他。噢，他的手是如此之大，而自己的手是那么娇小，Rey感受着对方的触摸，不自觉地用指尖挠了挠男人的掌心。

女孩的抓挠让Kylo觉得手上传来一阵难以忍耐的痒意，他抓紧了Rey，拉着她快步走出了Midnight。

“对了，我有车，需要我…”

“开我的车，去我那。”打断了女孩的话，Kylo拉着她走到街角拐弯处，那停着一辆黑色的SUV。示意Rey坐副驾驶位，他打开车门坐上了驾驶座。

“扣上安全带。”等Rey扣好后，Kylo脚底一个油门，驾着车消失在夜色当中。

（切勿酒驾，写到最后我才发现…）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人在酒吧一见钟情后，Rey跟着Kylo来到了他的住处，然后就是一场淋漓尽致的sex。

（一）  
十几分钟后，他们下了一栋大楼的地下停车场，Kylo把车停好后，拉着Rey走向了电梯间。

电梯门刚合上，Rey就被Kylo“咚”一下按到墙上，随之而来的是男人炽热的嘴唇。他吻得十分急切和用力，不断地吮吸女孩柔软的唇瓣，她的唇就如自己想象中的一样，像布丁那般甜美可口。

Rey感觉到男人的左手勾住了自己的腰，粗糙的指腹摩擦她光滑的后腰。老天，他的手好烫，女孩忍不住张嘴呻吟，男人的舌趁机钻进她的嘴，强势地搅乱Rey所有的意识，他的右手抚上女孩的后颈，把她压向自己。

噢，天啊。Rey闭着双眼，感受男人极具压迫性的亲吻，他的舌头不断在自己嘴里探索，时不时扫过她的上颚，然后再卷起自己的小舌，用嘴猛地含住然后吸向他的口中。再多一点，女孩也热情地抱住对方的脖子，用牙齿咬住他的下唇不停舔咬着，她冰凉的鼻尖已经和男人的脸紧紧相抵。

“嗯…”Rey感觉要窒息了，男人根本没有给她呼吸的机会，他不断进攻自己的唇齿，时不时变换亲吻的方向。每当她以为他松开嘴自己就能得到呼吸的空隙时，对方又马上偏过头吻上来。

“叮————”突兀的提示音响起，电梯门打开了。吻得难舍难分的两人终于分开，Kylo注视着怀里的女孩，她面色红润，眼里泛着秋波，嘴唇像含苞待放的花朵等待自己带来更多的滋润，他喉结滚动，牵着她来到家门口。看着男人掏出钥匙准备开门，站在一旁的Rey率先开口：“额，我…我叫Rey。”

这是他们今晚的第二次对话。Kylo停下手中的动作，扭头看向她，女孩绞着手，那双水灵灵的眼睛就这么盯着自己，她在期待他的回答。

Rey想在这一切发生前告诉男人自己的名字，她不希望等做到一半彼此才想起根本不知道对方叫什么，那太尴尬了，而且她真的很喜欢他。

“Kylo Ren.”男人低沉的嗓音让她睁大了双眼，Rey感觉自己的心跳又加速了。“很高兴认识你，Rey。”Kylo向女孩勾起了嘴角。

“啪嗒”一声，门开了。

（二）  
刚一关门，Rey就被抵在了门板上，男人的脸贴着自己的脸颊，他呼出的热气喷在脖颈处，让她不自觉地颤抖：“Rey，你应该不需要喝什么吧，刚刚在酒吧可喝够了？” 

Rey从不觉得自己的名字有多好听或多特别，可是现在Kylo用他那低音炮的嗓音叫她，简直太性感了。她在心里悄悄地叹息，回答道：“不，谢谢，我不渴。”她现在只想赶快进入主题，那就是和他做爱。

男人满意地哼了一声，抬起头，毫不掩饰眼中的炽热：“很好。”他双手托住Rey的腋窝往上一提，瞬间的腾空让女孩连忙伸出手挽住他的脖子，并用双腿勾住男人的腰。

这个亲密和依赖的姿势让他们都能更贴近对方。刚刚被男人忽然托起，Rey只觉得脑袋一阵晕眩，她太期待接下来要发生的事情，以至于她的胃都发紧了。手搭在他肩上，剧烈起伏的胸贴着对方健壮的胸脯，额头靠着他的，Rey的目光移到他的嘴唇，噢，她忍不住了。

Rey猛地吻上去，用自己的嘴巴品尝他的。她轮着吮吸他的上下唇，滚烫的温度和湿润的触感让她流连忘返。

真是毒药。在女孩亲上来的时候，Kylo心里蹦出这个想法，Rey就是那个致命的毒药，轻轻一碰就会让他沉沦。他热情地吻着她，感受女孩努力撬开自己的唇齿，探入她的丁香小舌，然后像尝到糖果的孩子一样，含住自己的舌头不停地来回舔吻。

光是接吻，他就可以吻她一直到海枯石烂。Kylo双手托着Rey，忍不住用大掌摩挲她的臀，隔着她的皮裙自己都能知道那翘挺臀部的触感会是多么美好。Kylo又把Rey往门上压了压，借力让自己腾出右手，他抚上她的腿根，明显感到女孩抖了一下。他松开她的唇，正想安慰她放松，Rey双眼迷离地说：“Kylo, touch me.”

男人喉咙里发出压抑的吼声，他用嘴封住Rey的唇，大手沿着她的大腿继续游走。她的皮肤就像丝绸一样光滑，Kylo的五指稍稍施加一点力，温柔地按压她的腿部，感受掌下细腻的肌肤。Rey的腿在自己腰上又收紧了一些，Kylo一想到后面她会继续用这修长的双腿勾着自己并在身下呻吟，那一处便有了反应，于是他故意用下身顶了顶女孩的腿根。

腿部的顶弄让Rey从亲吻中睁开眼，正面对上Kylo戏谑的眼神。这个男人，以为她是小白兔吗？Rey露出一个极其妩媚的微笑，她目不转睛地看着他，一只手却直接往下，隔着男人的裤子抓住了那个变大的东西。

她听到他倒吸一口气，掌心里的肿胀好像更大了。女孩大胆的挑衅让Kylo的目光变得深邃，那里面充斥着熊熊燃烧的欲火，男人闷哼了一声，伸手探入Rey的裙底。

哦，天啊，Rey仰着头，他粗糙的大手来到了自己的臀部，在蕾丝内裤和臀肉间来回触碰。像是察觉到她的渴望，男人的手挑逗般地玩弄着内裤边缘，迟迟没有下一步。Rey感觉到自己的下面开始有暖意缓缓流出，她难耐地亲吻男人，手上的动作也没停，抗议似地用指尖摩擦裤子下的鼓起。

他的巨物在她的触摸下微微跳动，Kylo咬了咬Rey的唇，手终于勾起内裤一角扯了下来。他低头，看到一道细细的银丝跟着被带出来，女孩的手抬起自己的下巴，男人重新对上Rey粉红的脸：“这有什么好看的。”

他的女孩害羞了，Kylo对着她耳朵吹气：“你湿了。”Rey侧过脸也咬着他的耳朵：“你硬了。”两人在性事上都不服输，彼此都在刺激对方的底线。

Kylo眼里掀起一阵风暴，这个女孩无时无刻都在勾起自己内心最深处的欲望。他托着Rey，让她并拢双腿，然后快速扯下内裤并扔到一旁。Kylo抱着女孩往上颠了颠，注意力重新回到她身上，大手沿着腿根来到了那处神秘的地方，伸出大拇指寻找她的阴蒂。

他粗糙的手指在自己的下面到处探索，所到之处无不引起一阵电流。然后，Rey看到Kylo对自己笑了笑：“找到了。”边说着，他的拇指不轻不重地按上那个点，Rey忽地昂起头，“嘭”一声撞上身后的门。“哈…我…”她眨了眨眼，试图从那短暂的酥麻感中回过神，双手不禁收紧男人的脖子，用脚后跟蹭了蹭他的背：“嗯…那里…继续…”

Kylo一边不紧不慢地拨弄她逐渐湿润的秘园，一边死死盯着Rey的每个表情，她因后仰而伸长的脖子、紧绷的下巴、被贝齿咬住的下唇、微张的鼻孔、紧闭的双眼，和皱起的眉头，这些都在说明自己让她感到舒服。

光是被他触碰外阴，Rey都觉得已经来到了天堂，然而他越是抚摸自己，她越感到空虚。不够，还不够，她想要更多…“啊…Kylo…快…再快点…”女孩发出甜腻的请求，男人如她所愿加快了拇指和食指揉搓的速度。

“啊…天啊！” 一波又一波的快感通过无数的神经传遍全身，Rey的手插入Kylo的黑发，指尖擦过他的头皮，下一秒，一股下坠的力袭上女孩的小腹，她的屁股猛地颤抖起来，腿软地差点勾不住对方的腰。Kylo知道她高潮了，他左手捧着Rey的臀，右手支撑她发抖的腿，女孩的爱液正缓慢滴落在自己的裤子上，晕出几块深色。

Rey的臀部还在小幅抖动着，她大脑一片空白，张着嘴像脱水的鱼大口喘气，高潮后的身体更加放松，她瘫软在门板和男人的怀抱间。眯着眼，她开玩笑地对Kylo说：“嘿，都快抱不住我了，还是去房间吧，不然你后面都要没力气了。”

望着女孩亮晶晶的眼睛，Kylo抱着Rey一个转身，在她惊呼声中走向卧室：“怕我没力气？不需要担心这个，因为你会知道我体力有多好。”直白的回答让男人显得野性十足，Rey忍不住把头窝在他肩上，感受他滚烫的体温。

走进房间，Kylo俯下身把她放到床上，Rey坐着，好奇地环顾四周的环境。他的卧室很简洁，以黑白色调为主，墙壁是纯白色，书桌和衣柜为煤黑色，而自己身下的床单也漆黑一片。她回过头，Kylo正一腿撑在床边看着自己，他们知道，双方都在期待彼此接下来的举动。

在喜爱的人面前Rey从来都是极其自信和主动，于是她率先开始了动作。手来到自己裸露的腰部，指尖跳跃地向上移动，她望着男人，慢慢掀起上衣。Rey能感觉到Kylo炽热的眼神一直在跟随自己的手，她露出一个灿烂的笑容，随即把上衣脱下。

和内裤一样，女孩穿着一件黑色蕾丝胸衣，饱满的胸部犹如被保护住的小鸟在胸罩里起伏着，Rey瞟了男人一眼，手指贴着肌肤从肚脐向上，像羽毛一样轻轻扫过自己的乳沟，然后沿着浑圆继续滑动，最后用手揉住一边的乳房，嘴里发出诱人的声音：“嗯…啊…”

Kylo双手紧握，全神贯注地看着她的一举一动。虽然备受煎熬，但这是Rey带给自己的一场视觉盛宴，面对他钟爱的女孩，男人还是很有耐心的。眼前的可人儿已经转过身，她撩拨着好看的卷发，纤腰就像在酒吧里那样性感地扭动，Kylo也看清了她腰后的腰窝。随后，她的那双手离开了头发，来到了后背的内衣处，男人知道她即将要做什么，喉结不停地滚动。

Rey摸着身后的扣子，两手扭了一下，胸衣被解开了，她挑起肩带，从容地让它们从肩膀滑落，自己已经完全光着上身了。感受到背后的人充满欲望的视线，Rey撑着身子转过来，重新面对床边的男人。

她的胸很美，又或者说她赤裸的样子非常美，Kylo忍不住在心里赞叹，她坦然面对自己的模样既大胆又充满活力，让他深深为之着迷。

Rey很享受Kylo赞美的眼神，他毫不掩饰的目光让自己很受鼓舞。她曲起双腿，皮裙下的腿心若隐若现，女孩像海妖一样对男人发出指令：“把你的衣服脱了。”

身下的巨物已经翘得老高，Kylo毫不犹豫地脱掉了上衣，露出大理石般的肌肉和腹肌。女孩情不自禁地欣赏起对方的身体，老天，他的身材真是太好了，一想到等会这副强壮的身躯要压在自己身上，Rey的腿间又有液体流了出来。好吧，她承认自己快等不了了。

Kylo也要忍不住了。脱掉上衣后，男人“咔嗒”一下又把皮带给解了，蹬了几下，裤子掉在地上，他和Rey一样都只剩最后一件衣物。

Rey觉得自己这辈子的勇气都用在了Kylo身上，这个她一见钟情的男人。她向后倒去，上身半挺着，双手架在身后，然后伸长腿用脚尖点在Kylo内裤鼓起处，感受到脚底的滚烫，她动了动脚趾，试图按压男人的性器。没等Rey得逞，对方的大手已经抓住了捣乱的粉足，稍微一个用劲，她就被拖到了床边，随即而来的是男人厚重的身躯。

Kylo俯身撑在女孩上方，目光灼灼地看着她：“你很喜欢惹事对吗？”说着伸手拉开皮裙的拉链，一路到底，彻底让她跟自己坦诚相待。Rey勾住男人的脖颈，凑到他耳边，气若幽兰：“你说呢？” 在Kylo幽深的目光下，她慵懒地舒展身躯，舌头舔了舔嘴角：“我只对你惹事。”

看来他在酒吧的猜想是对的，她的天使外表下确实隐藏着一个妖媚多姿的恶魔，一个让自己心甘情愿奉上真心的魔女。Kylo吻上她鲜红的唇，如亚当偷吃了禁果，明知是致命的却又抵不住这般诱惑。

Rey的长腿缠住男人的腰，把他拉得更贴近自己，他的身体，他的一切，都让她欲罢不能。又一个漫长的亲吻后，Kylo顺着女孩的脖子继续留下印记，经过那雪白的乳房，他恶作剧地啃咬了一口。“啊，你这人！”Rey小声惊叫，换来的是对方充满磁性的笑声。

来到女孩柔软的腹部，Kylo用舌头在她的肚脐周围打着转，她的肚子没有多余的赘肉，取而代之的是两条健康的马甲线。“你平时有健身？”男人发问，Rey点点头：“每周我都会去一两次健身房，已经养成习惯了。”她迟疑地补了一句：“你觉得我的身材怎样？”

Kylo亲了亲她的小腹：“这样就可以了，你很美。”感觉到他的唇想继续往下，Rey有些惊讶地抬头：“Kylo，那里…那里不…”

“Rey，你应该享受这场性爱，而不是过分去担心。况且，我愿意。”眼睁睁看着男人打开并折起自己的双腿，Rey在他的唇触碰上去的瞬间软了腰，无力地倒回床上。

说实话，她真的没想到Kylo会这么温柔和耐心地对待自己。也许，他也对她抱有好感？就算不像自己疯狂喜欢他那样的程度，但好歹也有一丝丝的感觉？真当Rey纠结于这个问题时，身下唇舌的进攻让她被迫回到现实。

手指轻柔地分开两片阴唇，Kylo含住了那颗早已挺立的果实，用舌头小心地刺激它。“啊…哈…好棒…”Rey抓紧身下的床单，挡不住嘴里的娇喘，她伸手找到他的头，不由得把人压向那片秘密花园。

男人的右手也加入了这场欢愉。在找到那个小口后，Kylo抹了些从花蕊中流出的液体湿润了手指，在确保足够润滑后，他对准了那里，将食指和中指徐徐探入，指腹按压着不太平整的甬道。

Rey躺在那，身下着火般的感觉快要将自己烧成灰烬。当男人屈指摁过一个凹陷点，一阵酥软直击她的脑门，臀部不禁地颤抖：“嗯…不…”

“看来是那里了。”Kylo接着吻住她的阴蒂，两指渐渐加快拨弄的速度。“啊…Kylo…哈…不行…不行了！”Rey拱起身，下身的飘飘欲仙使她无法思考，她扭着腰想要逃离他湿热的唇和手指，可男人用左手死死卡住自己的盆骨，一心让她承受这毁灭般的快感。

女孩娇喘着，腹部下方的饱胀感越来越强，她知道自己快到了。似乎从Rey的反应感知到临界点的到来，Kylo狠狠吸住她，两指也重重按上。

“嗯啊！Kylo！”Rey尖叫着想要挪开臀部，可男人依旧保持最后的姿势，一波酸爽的电流袭上她的脊椎，随后扩散至全身，下身一股热潮喷涌而出，女孩的臀死死抵住床垫，颤栗地迎来了晚上的第二个高潮。

腿心满是粘腻，Rey大口地呼吸着，好一会儿才缓过神。“你还好吗？这是我第一次口。”Kylo说的是实话，尽管之前有过几段感情，但这是他第一次主动做这种事。双肘支撑自己坐起，Rey望向面前的男人，他双膝跪在她身体两侧，嘴角还挂着几条透明的银丝，Kylo抬起手把头发从额前撩到后面。

Fuck，他真是该死的性感。

她扑过去抱住Kylo，一个翻身把他按在身下：“我想在上面。”娇小的手扯住男人的内裤然后拉下，性器迫不及待地跳了出来，前端已经分泌出一些白浊液体，Rey握住了它，巨物在自己手中勃起。Kylo喉咙里发出压抑的请求：“我要你。”

“你有避孕套吗？”关键时刻，Rey依旧不忘做好安全措施，男人指了指床头柜，她爬过去，打开第一格抽屉就看到一盒未拆的超薄套装。“看来你很有准备呢。”一想到有其他女人和他翻云覆雨，Rey的语气有些发酸。Kylo一眼看出她别扭的表情，心里生出一丝满足，她确实很在意他。抽出一小包，他用嘴撕开然后递给Rey，诚恳地说：这是我朋友上个月给的，因为我已经四年没有性生活了，所以他一直在瞎操心。”没错，那个好朋友就是Hux，Kylo都不急着开始一段新恋情，反而是他觉得这不正常还经常催着自己去接触不同的人，甚至还送来了避孕套。想到这Kylo好笑地扯了扯嘴角。

他是在跟自己解释吗？心里喜滋滋的，Rey越发坚定要把他牢牢抓在手心的念头。小心翼翼地给性器套上避孕套，她挺起身子把臀部对准它。“我帮你。”Kylo握住她的腰，让她稳住上身不至于摇摇晃晃，一手指引着女孩。前端划过厚大的阴唇，Rey背部一阵发麻，她扭着屁股本想慢慢坐下，可巨物顺着已经泛滥成灾的甬道呲溜一下直达深处。

“嗯…”“老天…”两人同时叹息出声。

内壁牢牢吸住阴茎，上面每一个折痕都被这个怪物给撑开了，下身过分充实的感觉让Rey想停歇片刻。她忍不住前倾靠在男人胸膛上，手描绘着他的胸肌：“等会儿…你…你太大了。”紧致的软肉也夹得Kylo头皮发麻，他安抚般地摸着Rey的后背，声音沙哑：“不急，我等你。”抱住怀中软绵绵的人儿，他耐着性子等她适应自己。

Kylo的举动让Rey的心化作一滩水，就算到了这个时候，他依旧把她的感受放在第一位。

花穴逐渐放松，Rey尝试着动了下臀部，粗大的性器摩擦着柔嫩的内里，细微的酥痒延绵不断地爬上自己的脊椎，她难耐地扭着腰想要更多：“嗯…你动…你动一动…”身下的人也开始向上挺动，一边寻找着让女孩舒服的点。

被她包裹住的感觉太爽了，Kylo握住Rey的腰随着她的动作施力，提起再压下，肉棒逐渐变得狰狞，销魂的窒息感让男人加快了挺弄了速度。女孩胸前的雪团子像小白兔一样上下跳跃，Kylo眼神一黯，含住了其中一个在面前乱晃的乳头。

“Kylo！”胸前和臀部的双重刺激让Rey差点又要高潮，和他做爱太舒服了，她挺起胸把乳尖送到他嘴里。Kylo仔细临摹她的形状，还不忘让肉棒更深入她的花穴。

在快感迸发的同时，巨大空虚感也在挑战女孩的极限，想要更多，想要极致的高潮，想要和他一起奔赴欲望的天堂。强忍着快意，Rey更加肆意地扭动腰肢，并撅起屁股让脆弱的阴蒂重重碾过男人如杂草般粗野的耻毛。

“啊…好棒…哈…好棒…”勾人心魄的呻吟让Kylo红了眼，他掐住Rey的臀瓣，大力压向自己耻骨，强有力的臀腰也狂野地挺动，巨物一刻不停地贯穿她的甜蜜。

“噢…Rey…”Kylo顶弄的速度越来越快，Rey的背直挺挺地僵着，下身被他禁锢住做着重复的冲刺动作。

“啊…到了…快了…嗯啊…”泪水从眼角滑落，Rey在他不知疲惫的撞击下早已意乱情迷，内壁颤抖着准备收缩。又过了好久，Kylo对着花心狠狠一撞，壁肉剧烈地开始痉挛，一股滚烫的爱液浇灌了阴茎头，男人又捣弄了十几下，也跟着射了出来。

Kylo抱着瘫软的女孩倒在床上，他并没有退出她的身体，甬道还在进行最后的收缩，Rey在他怀里打着颤，等了一会儿才完全平复下来。拨开粘在她脸颊上的湿发，男人低声问道：“还好吗？刚刚有没有弄疼你？”睁开湿漉漉的双眼，Kylo正关切地看着自己，Rey露出一个微笑：“不疼，很尽兴。”说完还有些害羞地蹭了蹭他的手臂。

“希望你还能坚持住。”男人的话让Rey昏沉的脑袋瞬间清醒：“什么？你这么快就…啊…”阴茎在女孩的体内转了一圈，Kylo把她压在身下，火热的胸膛贴上Rey的后背：“之前不是你说的吗，怕我体力不够？”

“我开玩笑的！我…我不是，你体力好！超好！”Rey挣扎地想起身，她才刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，又马上来第二次恐怕真的要承受不住。“今晚好好感受我吧，Rey…”像控制羚羊的猎豹，Kylo俯身咬住女孩的后颈，腰部猛地一沉，重新卷起一波情潮。

本身就敏感的花穴根本禁不住男人的刺激，Rey腰间一软，整个人深深陷入了床单里，发出猫叫般的呻吟：“求你…Kylo…不行了…真的不行了…”雪白的臀被囊袋拍打得粉红一片，身后的人还一浅一深地延长快感。

Kylo摸着眼前的两个腰窝，感受她浑身一哆嗦：“Rey，我只想让你好好享受这一切。”背对自己的女孩发出了一声呜咽，趴着的背部呈现漂亮的线条，男人情不自禁地吻上她，舌头舔舐着滑嫩的皮肤。

“你快点…啊…我真的不行了…”他的亲吻和冲撞让Rey欲火焚身，她咬咬牙，使劲缩了缩甬道。肉棒突然被夹紧了，Kylo果然呼吸一滞，伸手拍了下Rey的屁股，换来她暧昧的叫喊：“干嘛！”

“果然是个惹事鬼，嗯？”耳边传来他性感低沉的声音，Rey又收紧了下身，她就是要让他精关失守：“我都说了…只…嗯…我只对你…”Kylo扭过她的脸，炙热的嘴封住了她的唇，并加大了操干的力度。

“噗嗤，噗嗤。”两人的交合处发出令人脸红耳热的水声，男人不间断地碾过甬道里的敏感点，并用双手将女孩的臀牢牢压向自己。熟悉的发麻感再次往小腹汇聚，Rey忍不住哭喊：“Kylo…求你了…我不要了…太多了…”她胡乱地想掰开他握住自己臀部的大手，然而Kylo再次重重一顶，女孩失声地软了身，手无力地揪住身底的床单。

花穴烫得惊人，Kylo的肉棒也发热得厉害，他低头靠在Rey的头边，闻着她淡淡的发香，巨物抽插地更快了：“Rey…等我…和我一起…”

“啊！不行了…不行了…Kylo！”高潮来临之际，Rey尖叫地喊出男人的名字，汹涌的爱液再次喷射而出，Kylo低吼了一声，龟头使劲抵住她的穴口深处，也跟着释放出来。

灭顶的快感让Rey瞬间虚脱，还没等男人从她身体里撤出，她已经倒头睡着了。望着女孩疲惫的面容，Kylo在她唇上留下一个吻：“对不起，让你累坏了。”他把避孕套打了个结，扔进垃圾桶，随后走进浴室，用水沾湿一条毛巾，然后拧成半干。回到床边，他温柔地擦拭Rey身上残留的黏液。

整理好一切后，Kylo才躺到她的身边。轻手轻脚地把女孩拉到怀里，他关上了床头灯，在黑暗中抱住Rey：“Sweet dream, my dear Rey.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经历了一夜的翻云覆雨和一些小小的误会，Rey和Kylo在生活中第二次见面！

（一）  
刺耳的电话铃响起，床上的两人丝毫没有反应。电话响了十几秒之后，屋内又恢复了平静，才过了一分钟，电话又响了。这次，男人睁开了眼睛。

Kylo觉得昨晚是这么多年来自己睡得最好的一次，没有噩梦也没有半夜惊醒，然而放在床头柜的手机打破了他的宁静。当电话断掉再次响起时，他终于忍无可忍抓起手机准备扔出去，下一秒Kylo猛地张开眼，他想起了昨晚的一切，他和Rey...

手机还在不知疲倦地响着，他翻过来一看，七点十分，Hux来电。按下接听键，男人咬牙切齿地说：“你最好给我一个解释为什么要在周六早上吵醒我…”

“Ren，快来公司！Boss要见我们，现在马上立刻赶紧的！”电话那头Hux急匆匆交代了几句便挂了电话。

只有在情况紧急的时候对方才会叫自己的姓，而且往往碰上的还是很难解决的事情。Kylo迅速从床上爬起，刚掀开被子，身边一只娇嫩的手伸过来，抓住了被褥的一角：“唔，被子…”男人回过头，女孩正窝在一侧，凌乱的头发让她看起来像只毛茸茸的小猫。

“不要抢我的被子…”Rey还在睡梦中做着徒劳的拉扯，嘴里小声地嘟囔。她漂亮的眉眼微微紧皱，有些不满身上的凉意，浑圆的肩露在外面，上面布满了昨夜Kylo留下的爱痕，胸前隐约的柔软随着呼吸上下起伏。

Kylo就这么撑在床边静静地看着她，嘴角不自觉地上扬，他伸出手，忍不住摸了摸她那触感柔顺的头发。Rey睡觉时也那么可爱…

又一通刺耳的电话让男人回过神来。

Kylo咒骂一声，起来的同时不忘把被子盖住Rey赤裸的肩膀，随后奔进浴室简单地洗漱了一番，用最快的速度穿好衣物。临走前，他从书桌上抽了一张便签纸，飞速地写了几行字，然后放在床头柜。最后瞟了一眼床上仍在昏睡的女孩，Kylo拎起车钥匙冲出了家门。

…

仅仅十分钟后，清冷的女声充斥在房内，这次是女孩的电话响了。Rey揉了揉眼睛，任由电话响了又响，过了五秒钟，她才想起自己在哪儿，瞪大眼睛从床上坐起：“Shit!” 

Rey根本没有注意到，在她坐起的瞬间，床头柜上放着的那张便签纸被她大力掀被子的动作给吹起，像落叶轻飘飘地掉落，最后落在了床底下。

她下意识往左边看去，身旁的男人已经不见了，凌乱的床单和自己丢弃在地上的衣服，房间的一片狼藉让她意识到昨晚他们是多么疯狂。Rey望着身下的黑色床单，那些明显的皱褶让她想起昨晚自己在他身下不断高潮，她到最后受不了哭喊着求饶，而Kylo还仍死死抵着自己…

Rey打了个喷嚏，意识到自己浑身赤裸。她捡起散落在地板的衣服，一件件穿好，再次望向那张宽大的床。意识终于回到身上，Rey理了理思路，她昨晚和一见钟情的Kylo疯狂地做爱，结果今天一大早这个男人却不告而别。

这个想法让女孩心里一沉，难道他只是玩玩而已吗？但这不能怪他，自己昨晚也是二话不说就跟着他回了家，也许他觉得自己是奔着一夜情来的呢？可恶，为什么他走的时候自己不知道，是因为昨晚太累了吗？

无数的疑问和困扰一股脑地涌上心头，Rey觉得太阳穴在隐隐抽搐。该死的，她真的很喜欢Kylo，自己不想就这样放弃他，可现在自己完全不知道对方是怎么想的。如果他真是个情场浪子，那么昨晚的事对他来说简直是不值一提。

正当她死死纠结的时候，铃声的第二次响起提醒她打电话的人是有多着急，Rey从地上的小包里找到了电话，她才刚刚接通，那边的人已经开始大喊大叫：“Rey！你没事吧！你到底在哪里！你是不是发生了什么…” 

“wow，等等，Rose，我没事。”听到好友焦急的声音，Rey才想起来昨晚自己没有和她打声招呼就跟着Kylo走了。

“老天！我都快担心死了，你知道我有多着急吗？！我从昨天到现在一直打你电话，可你根本就不接….”电话那头的女孩听起来已经快哭了，Rey心里一阵愧疚，不停地道歉：“抱歉，是我的错，让你担心了，Rose。我现在马上回家…”好不容易安慰完好友，Rey终于松了口气。硕大清冷的房间让她再次清醒，Kylo的离去已经让她感到不适，可他连一张纸条或者留言都没留给自己。懊恼地呻吟了一声，Rey收拾好自己的东西，还把大床的被子给铺整齐，回头又望了一眼男人的家，她转身离去。

（二）  
“出什么事了。”Kylo满脸阴沉的走进办公室，已经冒了一头汗的Hux看到他就像看到了救星：“上次的委托人出了问题，他对我们隐瞒了不少事实。”

“不是已经排查过他的背景吗？我们已经审了三遍了，最后都判定没有风险才接受委托的。”Kylo皱紧了眉头。

“是这样没错，但是不知道那人是怎么绕过了检查，还伪造了大量证据。这次牵涉到不少人….”Hux压低了嗓门，满脸严肃的和他说了好一会儿。

Kylo捏了捏眉心：“那也只能这样了，后面的利益集团不能小觑。当务之急，先解决对方伪造和隐瞒事实的问题，然后要有plan B，如果他们当真要威胁并反咬我们一口，现在就必须要做好准备。” 

Hux点点头：“行，我已经定了两张机票，我们现在就去西雅图。你回家拿些衣物，一个半小时后机场见。”

从办公室开车回家的路上，Kylo浑身烦躁，想着早上和Hux的对话和如何尽快解决并防止事情恶化。在他上楼即将打开门锁，Kylo才想起来早上在熟睡的Rey，也许她还没走？抱着期待的心情，他打开了门。家里寂静无声，Kylo快速穿过客厅直奔卧室，只看到床上空无一人，被子什么的都被整理好了，女孩散落在地上的衣物也都不见了。

清冷的房间让Kylo第一次有了排斥的感觉，他想起自己留下的便签纸，往床边一看，床头柜上什么都没有。所以她是看到自己留下的东西并且拿走了，嘴角正准备勾起，可下一秒他心里一沉。从他的角度，可以看到床底下有一张白色正方形的便签纸，Kylo快步走上前捡起，才看了一眼就忍不住咒骂了一声。

不知为何，Rey并没有看到他留的信息。

Kylo头脑发热，可他现在没有时间多想。火速从衣柜取出两件白衬衫和一件西装，他又从书桌抽屉拿了几份文件放入公文包，急匆匆地赶往机场。

被男人留在床边的便签纸上写着两行字：818-xxx-xxxx，call me.  
…

“你说他二话不说就走了？”Rose提高音量，不可置信地问道。回到家后，Rey向Rose解释了昨晚上的事情，同时也把早上的情况全盘托出。

“嗯。”Rey情绪低落，抱着枕头缩在沙发上。Rose坐在沙发的另一边，望着她愁眉苦脸的样子：“按道理来说，如果他也喜欢你，应该会留下纸条包括电话号码吧？再不也会…”

“也许他真的就当这是一夜情吧，他可能真的不喜欢我。”一想到早上起来被一个人留下Kylo还毫无表示，Rey的心就闷得慌。

Rose凑近好友，安抚地摸着她的肩膀：“嘿，如果他根本不在意，你就不要去想他了，世界上什么人没有，他恰好就是一个混蛋罢了。”

可他恰好就是自己一见钟情的人啊，Rey在心里呐喊。她真的忘不了他，她忘不了Kylo那双深褐色的眼睛、漆黑的卷发、性感的嘴唇、高挺的鼻子，还有抱着自己的健壮手臂….

“好了好了，别再想了，如果你真的想，那不如就去他家问清楚？”Rose大胆的提议让Rey吓了一跳：“这怎么能行，这样去堵人不是更令人讨厌吗？而且我不确定他是否真的想见我。”早上离开Kylo的公寓，Rey还是记住了他的住址，后来自己离开他家去酒吧附近取车，Rey坐了三站地铁，方向什么自己都记得清清楚楚。

“但如果这可以解决你内心的疑问，我倒是支持你这么做。”Rose从沙发上起身，走进厨房准备早饭，之前Rey没回来前自己根本没心思吃东西，两人都饿着肚子。

Rose的话让Rey陷入了沉思，直面问题的最好方式就是寻找根源，去Kylo的公寓或许真的是个好主意。可她转念一想，如果真的如自己所想，这是一场单方面的迷恋，那场面只会更难看…面对感情，Rey第一次感到胆怯。可恶，昨晚自己和他做爱时的那股勇气和自信都去哪了！她的又一声哀嚎获得好友的一个白眼。

（三）  
经历了糟心的周六和平淡无奇的周日，Rey把自己关在家，专心复习自己的期末法律考试。和她不同专业，Rose是计算机系的，但这并没有阻止两个女孩成为好朋友。Rey一直觉得她能有Rose做自己的合租舍友简直是再幸运不过的一件事了，她们不仅拥有同样的兴趣爱好，两人的性格也都十分相似，都是开朗和自信的人。

繁重的考试准备让Rey把Kylo的事暂时放到一边，她必须要保正自己的GPA在班里维持前三，这对她申请奖学金和之后的求职有很大的帮助。投入学习的Rey不会被任何事情打扰，时间过的飞快，一转眼就到了月底。这天，Rey递交了自己的最后一份试卷，终于正式结束了四门考试。她打开手机，发短信给Rose告诉她今晚出去吃顺便庆祝假期的到来。

晚饭后的两个女孩专门去了商场，买了一两件正式场合穿的衬衫和西装裙，Rey还挑了一双黑色的细高跟。她和Rose都要在假期开始后进行实习，而下周正是她去报道的时候。两个月前，Rey就收到了HR的邮件，自己终于可以去仰慕已久的律师事务所实习了，表现良好的话还可以直接转正，成为他们的一员。

这阵子忙碌的学习和对实习的憧憬帮助她减少了一些对Kylo 的思念，然而近一个月了，Rey还是无法不去想他，那个轻而易举就能让自己心跳加速的男人。有一天她真的去到了Kylo的公寓楼下，望着从旋转门进进出出的人们，她渴望能看到他的身影。结果可想而知，Rey并没有见到一心所想的人，而她也没有勇气上去找他。

…

从西雅图回到纽约后，Kylo丝毫没有停歇，马不停蹄地开始新的任务。自从那日发现Rey没有看到自己的留言，Kylo心里就像有个疙瘩一直在那，让他心神不宁。她会不会觉得自己像外面那些随意的男人，会不会觉得自己对她是见色起意，会不会因为这样然后伤心…每当想起Rey那双巧克力色的眼睛和她美丽的笑容，Kylo都想狠狠打自己一拳，那天早上就不会把纸放在更明显的地方吗，又或者拿个东西压着？如果自己当时多注意些，就不会像现在这样找不到人了。

女孩消失后，Kylo就再也没有像那晚好好睡过一觉。和往常一样，他经常失眠，要不好不容易睡着后又在半夜惊醒，每次醒来，脑海中都会回闪过刚才的噩梦，从前那些不好的回忆和对Rey的渴望无尽地撕扯自己。

每天在律师事务所，Kylo都只能把自己沉浸在堆得如山高的文件中，试图忘却Rey。可每当他下班回家，坐上车就忍不住想起她坐在副驾驶的画面，躺在床上就会想起她在自己身下喘息的模样。种种思念折磨得男人几乎要发布寻人启事，Kylo多次没忍住开着车经过那晚的酒吧Midnight，他不知道Rey的其他信息，也许她会再次来到这？可他也一次次的失望而归，那里丝毫没有他心上人的身影。

（四）  
“Rey，你一定可以从他们当中脱颖而出，毕竟你都打败了那么多人，拿到了仅仅五个实习名额中的一个！”Rose望着站在镜子前打扮的室友，连声鼓励道。今天是Rey去律师事务所实习的第一天，女孩起了个一大早，穿衣打扮并准备好所需的用品。

“没问题吧？”Rey扯了扯衬衫的领子，转过身向Rose问道。白色的衬衫中规中矩，然而稍稍收腰的设计和良好的材质让Rey看起来精神又不失美感，黑色的小西裙完美地修饰了她的下半身，奈何Rey的身材太好，穿再普通的衣服都显得光彩照人。她顶了顶脚后跟，脚上的细高跟让整个人看起来修长挺拔。

“亲爱的，你不能再好看了。”Rose拍拍手，毫不吝啬地赞美她：“人好看，身材又好，学习又好，你这未来的美女律师是不让别人活啊。”

“就你最会夸！”做了个鬼脸，Rey最后确认一遍包里的文件和笔记本电脑，把西服外套搭在手上，回头向好友道别：“晚上见。”

…

“Kylo，今天那批实习生就要来了，到时候你给我友善点。噢，我已经开始为那名要被你负责的孩子感到心疼了，就你这臭脾气…”Hux又准备开始喋喋不休，结果被男人扔过去的一个文件袋砸到后退：“没重要的事就给我出去。”Kylo毫不客气的语气和刀子般的目光让Hux摆摆手溜出了他的办公室。

该死，他都快忘了还有实习生这回事。Kylo闷哼了一声，靠在座椅上撑着头，自己本来就不擅长人际关系，现在倒好，还得传道授业解惑。他抓了抓头发，想着一会儿见到实习生后就把人委托给Hux，毕竟他幸运地没有被boss点到。

…

“你们五位经历了选拔和面试成为了我们律师事务所的实习生，希望你们能珍惜这次机会并且好好表现。最后我们会选择一位成为正式员工，考核标准是基于你们每个任务的表现和部门人员的评价，还有什么疑问吗？”负责人说完后，扫了眼前五人一眼，Rey和其他四人都摇了摇头。

“很好，你们在这里等着，我去叫负责你们的同事过来，他们都是十分优秀的精英律师，级别都很高。”戴着黑色镜框的女人留下他们走出了会议室，Rey紧绷的神经才微微放松。早上走进Morgan & Moose的一瞬间，Rey就已经兴奋地战栗，从选择法律专业开始她就一直梦想能到这里工作，而现在离自己的梦想又近了一步。

“他们五位就是这次的实习生。”门外传来女人的声音，Rey赶紧挺直了腰背，双手紧握，期待面对即将走进来的几位律师。

几个身影走进会议室。首先是两名女性，Rey很敬佩地看着她们，她一直都很佩服那些能在不同工作领域取得重大成就的女性，她们本来就不容易，经常遭遇升职天花板。接下来的是一名男性，他有一张帅气的脸，和她的朋友Poe是同一种类型。他左边站着的是另一名男律师，留着的胡子给他打理得往两边翘起。

当Rey把目光转向最后一个人，浑身的血瞬间凝固了。不可置信地瞪大眼睛，Rey死死咬住自己的下唇，因为此时此刻她只想尖叫。

那双自己永远不会忘记的深褐色眼睛，还有那头野性的黑发和高耸的鼻子。

千言万语在Rey心里汇成一个词：Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出乎意料的再次相见，Rey和Kylo会有怎样的发展呢？

（一）  
三十年以来，Kylo什么事情没遇到过。从能记事起，父母就一直在吵架，年纪尚小的他每天都得忍受他们不断的争吵，在大人摔东西的时候，自己只能躲进衣柜捂住耳朵。和其他孩子不同，Kylo希望父母离婚，母亲Leia对父亲Han的失望让她大部分时间都处在工作岗位，而Han为了逃避家庭矛盾选择出远门做生意。Kylo的童年并不幸福，在他的记忆里，家里大部分时候都只剩下他一个人。

还有一件事，Kylo Ren原本叫Ben Solo，除了他的父母，其余所有人都不知道他曾改过姓名。在十八岁成年时，他离家出走并抛弃了Ben Solo这个名字，于是Kylo Ren诞生了。对Kylo来说，时常不在家的父母形同虚设，Leia和Han在儿子最需要关怀的时候都选择了只顾他们自己。

离开家的Kylo借住在大学同学Hux的家里，他严格要求自己，全身心投入到学习和打工中。他一心想偿还借助的费用，虽然Hux曾多次表示自己并不介意多他这个舍友，但Kylo不想欠人情。后来，Kylo凭借一己之力获得了在Morgan & Moose工作的机会，并在进入律所后的短短几年内靠着出色的业务表现和过硬的专业知识晋升为高级律师。在有了丰厚的工资后，他把这几年住在Hux家对应的开销都还给了对方，然后搬去了自己在曼哈顿买的一套公寓。

现在的一切都是Kylo通过努力而获得的，在逃离了原生家庭后，他一直逼迫自己成为一个强大并具有威慑力的人。可年少的经历也让Kylo变得不善言谈，性格冷淡，除了Hux和几个亲近的同事了解他，其他人都觉得他不好相处甚至是畏惧他。不过Kylo从不理会，他不喜欢和他人社交，这种模式对于自己反而更加舒服。

在别人眼中，他是成功人事，是不近人情和无所畏惧的Kylo Ren, 可只有他知道，这么多年来自己并没有真正解脱。从来都只有他一个人，从Ben Solo到Kylo Ren， 他就像一头孤狼，尝试在这广阔的世界中寻找属于自己的位置。

然而那晚在酒吧，当Kylo见到Rey的第一眼，男人就确定她是自己的最终归宿。Rey像是一缕灿烂温暖的阳光照进他灰暗的人生中，如同灯塔，指引自己这艘在大海上迷失漂泊的船只。

Kylo迫切地想要驶向这座灯塔，可那日早上自己却再次失去了方向，他的女孩消失了。巨大的空虚如海上的狂风暴雨几近将Kylo吞噬，就在他以为自己又要漫无目的地航行时，他又看到了那道光，他找到了他的灯塔，他找到了Rey。

… 

被叫去会议室前，Kylo走到Hux的座位旁：“我的实习生到时候转给你带，我会向Phasma解释。”Hux一脸无语：“你不会是认真的吧？”无视对方的回答，Kylo跟着其他四位同事走进了会议室。

本着尽快解决麻烦的想法，Kylo生无可恋地望向眼前的五位实习生。当他瞟到一头栗色卷发时，Kylo不受控制地想去探索头发下的面容，可对方的目光率先撞入自己眼中，男人当场僵住，身体因兴奋和震惊不由自主地战栗。

Kylo一直在寻找这双巧克力色的眼睛。

(二)  
怎么是他？！

Rey险些发出一声尖叫，只觉得脑袋一阵晕眩。那个自己一见钟情的男人，那个和她翻云覆雨的男人，那个她苦苦寻找的男人！Rey一度以为自己会和Kylo永远错过并思念他一辈子，然而现在他就在面前。老天，她居然睡了即将成为自己前辈甚至是上司的男人，而且他可能还不想见到自己，他的不告而别…太多的疑问和想法一下子让Rey不知所措。

“好了，这五位就是大家未来半年的实习负责人，他们各带你们其中一位。接下来我就分别介绍你们的实习负责人，听好了。”戴黑镜框的女人翻看手上的纸张，Rey紧张得冒冷汗。

Kylo的目光牢牢粘在Rey身上，她看起来也很惊讶。她是法学院的学生？那天离开自己家后，她有尝试寻找他吗？见到自己她高兴吗？躁动的火苗几乎要冲破男人的胸膛，Kylo只想向Rey问清楚，并且告诉她，自己无时无刻都在想着她。

“Sam, 你的负责人是Zorri Bliss。”右边站着的第一位女律师点了点头，Rey身边一个微胖的男生站起来礼貌地打了声招呼。

“Linda，你的负责人是Jannah Calrissian。”站在Zorri身边的黑人女律师对一个身材矮小的女生微笑道：“你好。”她有一头爆炸卷发，整个人像黑珍珠一样靓丽迷人。

对了，自己的负责人！Rey的灵魂此刻才真正回到身上一样，她怎么没想到，自己的实习负责人…悄悄把目光投向站着的男人，Rey发现Kylo也在看着自己，他炽热的目光让她禁不住地颤抖，Rey赶紧把头低下，脸上一阵燥热。

“David, 你的负责人是John Hopkins.”女人继续说着，Rey的心跳得更快了，只剩下两个人了，如果下一个人…

“Christopher,” 双手绞紧了，Rey感觉自己快吐了，“你的负责人是Kevin Tomas。” 女孩的身子晃了晃，胃往下一沉，这样就意味着剩下他们两个人了。

“Rey，你的负责人是Kylo Ren。” 缓缓抬起头，Rey对上男人棕褐色的眼睛。Kylo走上前，对她伸出手：“很高兴认识你，我是Kylo。”Rey能清楚听到自己如锤子般敲打的心跳声,伸手握住Kylo，一股又一股的电流从他们相接触的地方不断沿着手指爬上自己的胳膊，然后再到Rey的心脏。男人手掌轻微的按压让她迅速抬起头，Kylo深不可测的眼神让Rey感到口干舌燥，她努力按捺住疯狂跳动的心，故作镇定地说：“请多指教，我是Rey。”

（三）  
“都知道自己的负责人是谁了，你们平时的任务由他们安排，当然律所也会让你们跟进一些重大案子，到时候相关通知会通过邮件发给你们。以后有什么实习上的问题可以来问我，我叫Tina George。现在先跟我去领取你们所需的材料，我来安排座位，然后你们再跟负责人对接。”Tina打开会议室的门走了出去。

“Shall We？”名叫John的律师笑眯眯地看着五位紧张的实习生，做了个“请”的动作，Rey和其他人站起身，跟着他们陆续走去办公室。Rey走在几位律师后面，她可以毫无顾忌的观察Kylo的背影，他的肩膀很宽，那晚他用强壮的手臂把自己环在怀里，她伸手就可以摸到他后背的肌肉…都这时候了还在想这些！Rey摇了摇头，强迫自己不要回想当时的场景。

“这边。“Tina示意实习生们跟着她来到前台左边的一个会客区，Rey看着Kylo和其他人走向右边，然后在拐角处消失了。

“这些是我们律所的规章制度，回去仔细阅读，我带你们去座位。”递给他们十几页的纸，Tina领着他们向里走去。律所宽敞明亮，他们路过三个透明玻璃装修的会议室，右转便是办公间，除了几位高级律师的独立办公室，还有二十几个卡座，每个座位之间都有档板。

“Rey，这是你的位置。“Tina指着一个卡座对Rey说道，然后为另外四人指定位置。Tina转身离开后，Rey把包放下，站在座位上环顾四周，她对面坐着的是实习生Linda，她和Rey是这次五人中的两个女孩。其他三个男生也都坐在她们周围，Sam和David紧挨着Linda的右边，自己身边则是Christopher。

早上还没来得及打招呼的五人友善地相互介绍了自己，Rey很高兴能和他们坐在一起。然而当她扭头看向身后的办公室，脸上扬起的笑容消失了，办公室的门牌上清楚写着“Kylo Ren”。自己的座位就正对着他的办公室，这到底是不幸还是万幸？

“我得去找我的负责人了。”名叫Christopher的男生从座位上站起，拿着笔记本和签字笔：“让我看看，Kevin Tomas的办公室在哪。”男孩对着门牌的名字一间间找去。

Rey的心怦怦直跳，终于要面对他了。从包里拿出小镜子照了照，确定自己的仪容没有任何问题，Rey才起身走向Kylo的办公室，深吸了一口气，她敲了敲门。“进来。”熟悉的声音传来，Rey浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，握住门把手，她再次告诫自己要冷静，然后打开门走了进去。

和他的家一样，Kylo的办公室以黑色调为主。深色的地毯让整个空间显得幽深暗沉，入门左边有一个黑色皮沙发，前面摆着一张椭圆的黑色矮桌。往里是一张黑色办公桌，后面的书架上摆放着不少文件和法律丛书。突然想起Kylo还在这，她赶紧关上门，然后面向办公桌后的男人。

Kylo坐在座椅上，胳膊肘靠着扶手，双手十指交叉放在身前。他就像是天生的王者，坐在自己的皇座上，这种油然而生的压迫感和那晚他给自己的感觉一摸一样。他那双鹰眼般的眼睛锁定了自己，沉郁的眼神让Rey觉得周围一片黑暗，她的世界里什么都没有，除了Kylo。

看着站在办公室中央的Rey，Kylo的眼神更黯了，她就像甜美的猎物，再次踏入自己的捕猎圈。Rey略显不安的神情让他想把她搂入怀中，她是自己的，这次绝对不会再让她跑掉。

“坐。”Kylo指着他对面的椅子，他低沉的声音就像大提琴演奏的那样厚重舒适，Rey坐下后，两人陷入了短暂的沉默。Rey思索着如何与Kylo开启一段轻松的对话，她决定先踏出一步：“我觉得律所环境挺好的，还有自己的办公室。”

“是挺好的，我本身就比较注重个人隐私。”就在Rey担心男人不接自己话时，Kylo回答了她。律所的每一位高级律师都拥有独立的办公室，这对Kylo来说是极好的待遇，他不喜欢和他人有过多的接触，有足够的个人空间对他来说十分重要。

“嗯，那挺好，挺好的…”对话眼见着陷入了僵局，Rey紧咬下唇，头低得快到胸前。快说些什么啊，她在心里呐喊，可自己最想问的是那天的事，他对自己到底是怎么想的，那天她离开了他有什么反应？可他现在是自己的负责人，是上司，她怎么好意思问得出口。

眼前的女孩深深地低着头，Kylo都能看到她头上的发旋。她选择变得如此排斥自己，是因为她没想到他们会变成上下属的关系，还是她不希望见到自己？心里不舒服的感觉越来越强烈，Kylo张开嘴，正准备说些什么，“嘭”一声门被打开了，两人的身子同时震了一下。

“Kylo，你说的那个要转托给我的实习生在哪？我来认识一下…”Hux还想往下说，可办公室里诡异的气氛让他自动闭上了嘴巴。面对面坐着的两个人，一个死死低着头，手揪着自己的西裙，一个对着自己怒目而视，双唇抿成了一条线。

“这是什么情况？”Hux往前一步，眼睛望向Rey：“所以这位就是你要转给我带的实习生？”

虽然低着头，但Rey早已脸色发白。原来Kylo根本不想见到她，她被指派给他，而他却迫不及待想要摆脱自己，所以这一切都是自己在自作多情吗？突然间室内的温度好像下降了许多，Rey打了个冷颤，强烈的屈辱感和失落感同时把自己包围住，她现在只想逃离这里，可她不行，她必须在这里完成半年的实习。

似乎意识到Hux的话带来的歧义，Kylo猛地站起：“谁说要转托给你？我自己带她！”Hux看着这个反应过度的男人，摆摆手：“老兄，冷静。是你之前自己说的，你带当然没问题。”转过身，Hux拍了拍女孩的肩膀，Rey像惊弓之鸟从座椅上弹了起来，Hux当作她是太紧张，哭笑不得地安慰道：“别担心，Kylo就是脾气差了点，人还是可以的，他可是我们律所的大名人。你安心跟着他实习，以后有什么不懂的欢迎来问我，我叫Armitage Hux。”Rey强颜欢笑，回握他伸出的手：“谢谢，我是Rey Kenobi。”

Kylo立刻捕捉到这个关键信息，对了，那天晚上她并没有说自己姓什么，不过现在他知道了，男人在心底默默记下。

Rey试图把刚才毁灭性的打击给抛到脑后，她稳住自己发抖的双腿，忍住跑出男人办公室的冲动，然后鼓起勇气问道：“Mr. Ren，既然我们已经相互介绍过了，那现在能告诉我今天要做些什么吗？”疏远的称呼和冷淡的语气让Kylo眼角一跳，她居然选择叫自己的姓而不是名，他想看清女孩的眼神，结果Rey偏过头，没有给他对视的机会。

Kylo握紧了手，看来她是误会了，该死的Hux，什么时候来不好偏偏这个时候来。见Hux的目光在他们两人身上来回扫视，Kylo从抽屉里取出一份文件递给Rey，故作镇定地说：“你先看看这份合同，熟悉这个case，我正在跟进。”

Rey没吭声，向Kylo点了点头，又对一旁的Hux：“很高兴认识你。”随后转身走出办公室，顺手关上了门。Hux回过头，看着一脸阴沉的Kylo：“你这第一天就把实习生惹不高兴了？我都说了，你这样凶巴巴会把人吓跑的。”Kylo一拍桌子，指着对方的鼻子大声道：“我的实习生我自己负责，你少给我在她耳边说三道四！”Hux摊手做了一个无奈的姿势：“行，我不干涉，她是你的。”

她当然是我的。Kylo看着Hux开门走出去，重新坐回椅子上，想着一会一定要和Rey解释清楚。

（四）  
翻着手上的案子，Rey的思绪却飘到了屋内男人的身上。原来是她一厢情愿，Kylo根本不想和她有任何关系，自己怎么这么傻！Rey双眼失焦，手上的动作早已停了下来，过了几分钟她的注意力回到文件上，发现自己一直在看同一页。不行，你是来实习的，这是你梦想的律所，你不能因为他影响了表现！内心指责了自己几句，Rey重新打起精神，仔细研读手上的合同。

办公室里的男人同样坐立不安，Kylo通过百叶窗望向外面的女孩，Rey的座位正对着自己，只不过她背对着他坐。和在酒吧不同，栗色的披肩头发被Rey扎成一个高马尾，打卷的发梢随着她低头翻看的动作左右摇摆。就算是坐着，Rey的仪态也端正挺直，她好看的一字肩撑起贴身的衬衫，背部能隐约看到蝴蝶骨的形状。Kylo深深叹息了一声，鉴于之前的各种误会，他真的没办法放任她在那胡思乱想，虽然他很想去跟她解释清楚，但现在是工作时间，还是不要去打扰她，等到中午再说吧。想起Rey早先冷漠疏远的模样，她褐色的眼睛在生气时也明亮美丽，Kylo无奈地打开电脑，试图通过处理案子来分散自己的注意力。

…

“Rey，一起去吃午饭吧？”Linda的叫唤让Rey从案子中抬起头，点开手机一看，居然已经十二点了，每当她投入到手头上的任务，Rey总发现时间过得飞快。合上文件，她伸了个懒腰，正准备答应同伴，身后的一个声音让她动弹不得：“Rey，来一下我办公室。”她还没来得及转身，Kylo已经关上了门。

“Ouch.”Linda露出一个“糟糕了”的表情，同情地望着Rey：“我听说Mr. Ren很难搞，他就像个定时炸弹，不像我的负责人Jannah，她超级温柔。” 一旁的Sam插嘴：“你别说了，没看到Rey脸色多差吗？”Linda一看，Rey果然一脸视死如归的样子，她抱歉地说道：“Sorry, 你的心情已经够糟了，我不应该火上浇油的。需要我们给你带些吃的吗？”Rey摇摇头：“不用了，谢谢你们。”

望着四人有说有笑地走远，Rey定了定神，再次敲响了Kylo的门。得到他的回应后，她进门关上后，对着男人问道：“Mr.Ren，你找我？”Kylo点头：“是的，请坐。”等Rey坐下后，Kylo清了清喉咙：“我…我想为今早的事情和你道歉。”Rey捏紧了双手，忍住看向他的想法：“你并没有错，像你这么忙碌的律师，不想带我这种初出茅庐的实习生也很正常…”没等Rey说完，Kylo打断了她：“我并没有不想带你，我只是没想到是你。如果早知道是你，我一定不会说出那么混蛋的话。”听到Kylo如此承认，Rey向下的目光移到了他脸上。

看到她终于肯正视自己，Kylo松了口气，他真诚地说：“还有那天早上，我因为律所有事所以一大早就走了。”这件事是Rey心中的一根刺，她咬紧牙关继续听男人的解释：“其实我走之前给你留了张纸条，上面写着我的电话号码，我希望你能联系我，但不知道为什么你没有看到。” 什么？Rey的瞳孔放大，直愣愣地看着Kylo。

说完，Kylo起身走到门边拉上了百叶窗， 然后来到Rey面前，单膝蹲下，他高大的身躯就算蹲着也和坐着的女孩差不多高。Kylo目不转睛地看着她，拿出之前被女孩忽略的便签纸，轻轻放入Rey的掌心，他滚烫的手触碰她的皮肤，Rey就这么盯着他的一举一动，她甚至忘了眨眼。Kylo望进那双巧克力色的眸子，一字一句地说：“Rey Kenobi，我一直在寻找你，我从来没有忘记过你。”Rey的心跳漏了一拍。

一瞬间，办公室里只有两人的呼吸声。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 误会解开后，Rey和Kylo的感情走向如何？

（一）  
“Rey，我一直都在寻找你，我从来没有忘记过你。“

…

Kylo依旧保持单膝蹲下的姿势，他看上去十分冷静，其实手指早已深深嵌入自己的掌心。这是他第一次如此直白地告诉一个女孩自己的爱意，也是他第一次那么迫切地想得到对方的回应。在他的注视下，Rey白皙的脸颊染上了一丝红色，她巧克力色的眼睛眨了又眨，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀上下飞舞，如玫瑰绽放的唇瓣慢慢开启，Kylo屏住了呼吸。

“我也是，”Rey的声音像是夜莺的歌声，温柔动听：“我也一直忘不了你。”一团火在Kylo的胸腔里重新燃烧起来，男人只觉得血液澎湃，嘴角忍不住地上扬。

好不容易说出内心的想法，Rey的心“噗通，噗通”跳个不停，她一直在期待Kylo能给自己答案，结果当他给出她期待的回答后，自己又紧张得六神无主。Kylo的微笑让她不知道该如何反应，他笑的时候真好看，和早前阴郁的样子不同，现在的他眼里闪着光芒，像个温顺的大狗期待主人的奖赏。没忍住自己的手，Rey轻轻摸了摸他的头，他那头黑色的卷发摸起来比看起来还要柔软…

“嗯，咳…”男人的咳嗽声让Rey回过神，老天，她都干了什么！手刚想缩回来，Kylo一把抓住了她，他一脸笑意，满足地问：“那你现在是不生气了？”

想起早上自己的反应，Rey一阵羞愧，有些嘴硬地抗议：“才没有呢，我..我那是公事公办。”Kylo还是笑眯眯地看着她，Rey站起身，把他从地上拉起：“早上的不算数，重来一次。”

她向Kylo伸出手：“你好，我是Rey Kenobi。”握住她，Kylo眼底的笑意更深了：“你好，我是Kylo Ren。”

….

“顾着把你叫进来，都忘了你还没吃饭。”Kylo看了看表，中午十二点半： “你和那几位实习生有约吗？”

Rey摇摇头：“没有，他们早走了。”

Kylo想了想，扭头问道：“既然我们都没有安排，Rey，介意和我一起共进午餐吗？”

Rey瞪大了眼睛：“额，我们一起吗？别人看到不会说什么吗？”

“你是我的实习生，我照顾你并没有问题。还是说，你不想只做我的实习生？”Kylo一步步走向她，Rey仿佛回到了酒吧，当时他就是这样步伐坚定地走向自己，犹如海神波塞冬破开周围的巨浪，只为和眼前的人相会。Kylo每走近一步，Rey就忍不住往后退一步，不是她不想接近他，而是她太清楚靠近他会怎样，她发现此时Kylo棕褐色的眼睛已经变成了深褐色，这是暴风雨来临的前兆。

“嘭”一下，Rey抵住了门板，她已退无可退，Kylo又迈出了一步，把两人之间的距离缩短至零。Rey和他四目相对，他眼里有一团漆黑的漩涡，不断把她往里吸，Rey感觉自己摇摇晃晃，她不知道下面到底有多深，也许深不见底，就像自己对他的爱意，永无止境。

“K..Kylo，不去吃午饭吗？”Rey有些结巴，他俯身看着自己，她实在没办法集中注意力，特别是他的唇近在咫尺，自己只要踮起脚尖抬起头就可以吻住他，老天，她想念亲吻他的感觉。

“Rey，你还没回答我，”Kylo双手插着口袋，低下头凑近Rey：“你希望我们是什么关系，嗯？”

他最后微微抬高音调的哼声让Rey倒吸一口气，她庆幸自己靠着门，这让她勉强支撑住发软的双腿。如此近的距离让Kylo可以再次欣赏Rey的美丽：她的皮肤像剥壳的鸡蛋光滑细腻，鼻尖小巧可人，细高的鼻梁连着高挺的眉骨，五官立体精致，而她的眼睛不止是巧克力色，在她情绪波动较大时还会出现几道好看的深绿色和浅黄色，绚丽至极。Kylo将目光移到Rey的唇瓣，他的呼吸开始变得粗重，他已经尝过她甜美的味道，现在让他不去触碰根本不可能。

Rey是一朵罂粟花，也是只属于他的罂粟花。

（二）  
“Kylo，还没走呢？”门外的一声叫喊打破了暧昧的气氛，Rey紧张地咬住了下唇，她无辜的样子让Kylo更想吻她。

“Hux，你还真会挑时候。”懊恼地哼了一声，他后退了几步，Rey赶忙移到门边，她伸手贴住自己的脸，试图让发烫的脸颊降温，女孩可爱的样子逗笑了Kylo，他拍了拍她的头，望着Rey更加通红的脸蛋安慰道：“没事，别担心。”随后他深呼吸，打开了门。

Hux正靠着门框，看到Kylo开门，他指着手表：“都十二点半多了，你居然还没去吃饭？平时这时候你都走了…”下一秒，他看到站在一旁的Rey，再看向面色有些恼怒的男人：“我…不会又打扰你们了吧？”

Kylo瞟了他一眼：“知道就好。”Hux同情地望着Rey，对着Kylo责怪道：“你看人家一个女孩子，才半天就被你训了两次，小心留下心理阴影啊。”

Rey赶紧上前解释：“没有，我们早上有些误会，不过刚刚都说清楚了。Kylo没有为难我，他人挺好的。”看到Rey这么维护他，Kylo心里一暖。

Hux惊讶地张大嘴：“你觉得他人好？哇塞，Rey，你怕不是内心太过于强大了。”  
意料之内，Kylo给了他一记白眼：“给我滚，我们还没吃饭。”

一听这话，Hux立刻说道：“我也还没吃，不然我们三人一起吧！Kylo，你平时都自己一个人，和别人多接触是好事！”他向Rey发出邀请：“Rey，我带你去一家还不错的寿司店吧，就在律所旁边，步行五分钟就到了。”

眼前这个男人的性格跟他火红的头发一样，热情奔放，Rey实在不忍拒绝，于是笑着点头。Hux高兴地拍拍手，招呼二人跟上他，Kylo捏了捏眉心，Rey回了他一个“不好意思”的表情。

…

中午吃饭的时候，Hux热心地给Rey介绍律所有关的人和事。Rey今天早上见到的其中一位女律师Zorri Bliss来自北部一个叫Kijimi的小镇，听Hux说她以前生活艰难，后来她离开小镇到大城市寻求机遇，阴错阳差成为了律师。另一位女律师Jannah的故事则大相径庭，她的父亲Lando Calrissian本身就是一名出色的法官，受他的影响，Jannah也选择了法律这条道路，最终成为律师群体的一员。

“所以，你和Hux是大学同学？” Rey好奇地问Kylo，男人点点头。

“那可不，当时他还住我家呢，不过后来就搬出去了。”Hux把最后一块寿司塞入嘴中，喝了几口大麦茶，像想起什么似的，他扭头对Rey说：“讲了那么多别人的故事，不如也让我们了解一下你，是什么让你选择了法律？”Kylo闻言，也望向Rey，他其实也想知道她的事情。

Rey顿了下，看起来有些犹豫，察觉到她细微的情绪，Kylo抢先道：“既然吃得差不多了，那我去结账。”

还没等他起身，Rey平静地开口：“我的父母在我很小的时候就抛弃了我，也许这就是我选择法律的原因吧。”

（三）  
Rey永远记得四岁的自己被亲生父母抛弃在警局门口的场景。那晚她还在自己的床上熟睡，半梦半醒之间感觉有人把她抱起，Rey还砸吧着嘴，喊着母亲的名字。后来她再次陷入梦中，梦里父母面无表情地望着她，不论她怎么呼喊，他们都不说话，并且一同转身，消失在自己面前。等被一股寒意冻醒时，Rey才发现自己躺在警局门口，漆黑的夜空中，瓢泼大雨无情地浇在自己身上。

Rey四下张望，根本没有父母的身影，她以为他们是在和自己玩什么游戏，可为什么要在大半夜做游戏，而且没有告诉自己游戏规则，难道她需要做的就是在原地等待他们吗？于是，凌晨两点，只穿着薄睡衣甚至没有拖鞋的Rey孤零零地站在警局门口等了又等。

不知过了多久，警局的门开了，一个男警员发现Rey瑟瑟发抖地站在门口，可怜的女孩已经变成了落汤鸡，她的睡衣被雨水浸湿了。他赶紧把Rey领进局内，没一会就给她披上了毯子，还找来了几包饼干和矿泉水，坐在椅子上的Rey一声不吭，无论身边的人怎么问她都不说话。

一位男警官叹了口气：“可怜的孩子，她的父母是抛弃她了吧？”

另一名女警员接话：“有的人根本不配做父母，既然生了孩子就要对她负责！这样二话不说把人丢弃算什么！”

那位把Rey带进来的男警员坐到她身边，轻声细语地问道：“你叫什么名字？我叫Obiwan Kenobi。”

Rey没有回答他，他又接着说：“你知道你的父母在哪里吗？你是自己来到警局吗，还是他们让你在这里等他们的？”

女孩的身子抖了一下，Obiwan注意到这个细节，于是把手放在Rey的肩膀上，她瘦瘦的肩膀在他的手掌下显得脆弱易碎。Obiwan安慰她：“我先带你回我的住处好吗？你可以在我的客房休息，而且你需要一个热水澡和干净的衣服。等你休息好了，我就帮你找父母好吗？”

Obiwan和同事交代了几句，便带着Rey坐上车，他在路上路过一家超市，临时买了一套儿童睡衣给Rey顶用。等安置好她后，Obiwan回到了警局，并发布了寻人启事，由于Rey一直不肯开口，他只能根据她身上的特征和所穿的衣物来代替名字。

Rey记得很清楚，那晚上她根本没有合眼，在床上从天黑坐到天亮。早上八点多，Obiwan带了早餐回家，Rey听到门锁声赤着脚就从卧室跑向客厅，然而在自己期待的目光下，对方摇了摇头，她眼里的光熄灭了。Obiwan蹲下身，试图给她带来更多的希望：“我们早上才发布寻人启事，你的父母可能没那么快看到，如果我能知道你的名字，我能更快找到他们。”

Rey双眼通红，小嘴撅起，明显是在憋着眼泪，正当Obiwan以为这次又要无功而返时，她颤巍巍地开了口：“Rey，Rey Solano。”

Obiwan笑了，握住Rey的小手：“你好，Rey。”

尽管得到了Rey的全名，警局还是没有任何关于她父母的回应，由于年纪尚小，Rey不清楚家庭的地址，只记得家门口有一棵高大的橡树。Obiwan根据Rey的描述跑了不少地方，所有有橡树的地方他都问过了，没有一家说丢了小孩。

将近一个月的某一天，Obiwan对Rey小心翼翼地说：“Rey，我们还是没办法联系上你的父母，我…”

“我知道，他们不要我了。”Rey没等他讲完，就说出了这个残酷的事实，Obiwan张着嘴，不知道该如何接下去。他不是不知道每晚Rey都在房间里哭泣，虽然她会用被子捂住嘴，可自己还是能听见她小兽般无助的呜咽。

蹲下身望着Rey，Obiwan郑重其事地向她发誓：“Rey，我会照顾你的，无论多久。”

Obiwan果然履行了他的承诺。一转眼，Rey就在他家住了六年，在她十岁那年，Obiwan正式领养了她，而在Rey18岁成年那日，她送给Obiwan一个礼物，一份成人收养文件。

“我想让你知道，我非常愿意和你成为真正的一家人。你就是我的父亲，也永远是我唯一的父亲。”这是Rey第一次见到Obiwan流泪，他哭得像个孩子，Rey花了好长时间拥抱他才止住了他的眼泪。

也许是因为有被抛弃和被领养的经历，Rey在申请大学时坚定选择了法律专业，她想了解更多关于法律的知识，她想通过自己的能力去解决更多法律可以解决的问题，Obiwan也十分支持她的选择。同年，Rey来到了纽约攻读法律的本科学位，她每周都会通过Facetime和他分享自己多姿多彩的生活。

生活并没有击垮Rey，虽然在四岁的时候她就明白，自己的亲生父母不要她，但Obiwan给予了她对新生活的希望，他仁慈耐心的教导让Rey更加善良和阳光。

（四）  
“我父亲是一个伟大的人，如果没有他，我也许会流浪街头，现在可能还无所事事。”

到了现在，Rey说起以前的事已经不会感到难过或难堪，相反，她很愿意和别人分享。对于她来说，正视自己的伤痛是释然的最好表现，她绝不会否认自己曾被抛弃的过去，也不会隐瞒Obiwan不是自己亲生父亲的事实。因为在Rey心里，这些都无所谓。在亲生父母选择抛下她的瞬间，他们就失去了为人父母的资格，他们的一切与自己再无瓜葛，而Obiwan对自己无私的爱和照顾也证明了他就是自己最好的家人。

Rey感激自己遭遇的所有，不管是好是坏，都是她浴火重生的契机。

当Rey说完，身边的两个男人都陷入了沉默。Kylo被她的积极乐观所震撼，他不知道Rey经历过这样的痛苦，他一度以为自己的童年是最不幸的，虽然从小缺少关爱，但至少他还有父母，而且最后是他自己选择和他们切断联系。可Rey不一样，她是被抛弃的，想到这，Kylo的呼吸有些困难，那时候幼小的她会不会一直在质疑自己，怀疑是不是因为自己的问题才让父母选择丢弃她，然而这一切都不是她的错，是那对夫妻的错。

“那都是过去的事了，我现在好端端在这儿不是吗？”Rey望向两个面色稍有些沉重的男人，起身抽出信用卡：“今天我请客，就当实习第一天感谢二位前辈的照顾啦！”没等他们做出反应，Rey踩着轻快的步伐走向前台。

好一会儿，Hux拍了拍Kylo的肩膀，语重心长地说：“你好好待人家，真是个不错的女孩，实习期就别为难她了。”没有推掉Hux的手，Kylo的目光一直追随着那抹倩影：“不用你说我也会的。”

…

也许是因为在午饭时的分享，从那之后Rey和Hux成为了好朋友。Hux身为律所前辈，为人谦虚幽默，和所有人都相处地十分愉快，他时不时邀请其他几位实习生一起共进午餐。一开始Linda和David他们还有所顾虑，Rey保证他们一定会喜欢上Hux的性格，事实证明她是对的，现在五位实习生除了自己的负责人，在律所里最熟甚至可以称得上是朋友的就是Hux了。

不过对于Rey，Kylo和她之间的关系早已越过了朋友的界限，从他们发生了一夜情后，有些东西就回不去了。周一午饭回来，她和Kylo之间一直维持着正常的上下属关系，虽然那天早上在Kylo的办公室他差点要吻了她，自己也几乎就要凑上去，但两人后来并没有发生类似的事。每天他们在律所见面会互相打招呼，Kylo会把她叫到办公室讨论相关的案子，Rey则按时完成他交给自己的任务，仅此而已。

Rey不确定自己是否满意现在的状态。一方面，她被Kylo优秀的专业能力所折服，他会让她去熟悉典型和实时案例，随后他会耐心地听自己对判决理由的见解，最后他会站在专业角度去分析她说的正确或错误的地方。Rey很庆幸能得到Kylo的指导，他多年的丰富经验和愿意传授知识的态度让她受益良多，Rey确信在实习结束时自身的能力一定可以达到质的飞跃。一方面，Rey又期待他们之间能再发生些什么，她对Kylo一见钟情，并且无法控制自己对他日益增长的迷恋和渴望。

可现在的情况比较复杂，他们同为一家律所的员工，Kylo是高级律师，自己是实习生，而办公室恋情往往只能以一方的离开作为收场，不过看样子也只会是自己。叹了口气，Rey继续手头上的案子，她需要在今天之内看完所有的文件，可她不知道的是，身后办公室里的一双眼睛也在时刻关注着自己。

…

“Kylo，后天去洛杉矶，他们有一个知识产权的诉讼需要我们解决。”Hux敲开男人的办公室，Kylo撩了下头发：“又是临时才联系的？”

“你知道的，Phasma才不管那么多，去就是了。”Hux转身离去。Kylo摇摇头，正准备发短信让他把委托人的资料发给自己，门又开了，这次是Rey。

“我有打扰到你吗？”Rey抱着一沓文件走进来，她觉得Kylo看起来有些疲惫。也难怪，他每天的工作量那么大，自己作为实习生已经有很多事要做了，可以想象Kylo面对的压力是她的十倍。

“没事。Rey，怎么了？” 

“我下周一要去佛罗里达，我们实习生要旁听一起行政案件的开庭，后面的一两天估计还会去参观当地的法院和几家律所。”Rey眼里满是激动，她早就想去实践了，这次旁听案子的审理肯定可以学到很多技巧。

“所以下周一到下周三你都不在律所？”Kylo摸了摸下巴：“我后天去洛杉矶出差，有一起知识产权的诉讼，我跟Hux得和委托人见面。我周三就走了，估计得周五深夜才回到。”

刚说完Kylo自己都愣住了，他这是在干什么，和Rey报备行程吗？说实话，他已经习惯了每天在律所见到Rey，这才是Rey实习的第二个星期，距离上次差点吻她才刚一周，自己就这么迫不及待想打破界限了吗？

Rey明显也很诧异，不过她并没有过多的表示，在问有什么事需要自己做后，她转身离开了办公室。

Kylo倒在座椅上，盯着天花板陷入了沉思。Kylo承认他很怀念Rey在自己身边的感觉，他想亲吻她柔软的唇，想搂住她纤细的腰，想让她呻吟着喊出自己的名字，理智告诉他这样会破坏他们上下属的关系，可他们早就越过了这条界线。Kylo捂住自己的双眼，黑暗中他看到的依旧是Rey阳光的笑容。

表面上平静的两人，心底却是暗流汹涌。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗话说久别胜新婚，且适当的刺激可以增进感情…Rey和Kylo再次正视对彼此的感觉。

（一）  
周三，Rey和往常一样来到律所。走到自己座位前，她习惯性地望向身后的办公室，在看到紧闭的门和拉上的百叶窗后，Rey才意识到Kylo去出差了。

昨天下班前，Kylo把自己叫进办公室交代这几天的工作。

“我不在的时候你先了解这起商业诉讼，查阅相关的材料，然后做一个案情总结发给我。”Rey边做笔记边点头。

Kylo沉默了片刻，随后迟疑地问：“我上次给了你我的电话，你有存吧？”想起那日在办公室男人把便签纸塞进自己手中，Rey的脸微微发烫：“嗯，电话存起来了。”

“那就好。”他不自然地清了清嗓子：“这阵子有什么问题就发短信，不用担心会打扰到我。”内心有些小雀跃，Rey忍着笑意点点头。

想到这，Rey拿出手机翻到联系人，她给Kylo的备注就是他的名字。望着那串数字，她的心像被猫挠了一样直发痒，僵持了好一会儿，她在屏幕上打下几个字，颤抖地按下了“发送”。犹如打了一场仗，Rey虚脱地坐下，凌乱的心跳提醒她刚刚自己给Kylo发短信时有多紧张，她作为实习生只是关心上司罢了，嗯，就是这样。找了一个她都不相信的借口，Rey强迫自己不要去关注手机，转身打开笔记本电脑开始处理Kylo交代的工作。

…

“呵，飞完这次我们就可以升级为Delta的金卡会员了，今年飞的次数还真不少。”Hux看着手机和一旁的Kylo说道，两人此时正在机场的贵宾室等待登机。

盯着手里的咖啡，Kylo有种说不出的感觉，一想到接下来几天都见不到Rey，他心中有些空虚。Rey在周末除了处理律所的事情，其余的时候她都会做什么，和朋友出去玩？还是自己一个人在家？Kylo有种冲动想约她出来，可就算他想继续之前的行为，Rey或许并不那么想，毕竟她是律所的实习生，他们要顾及很多事，也许等到她实习结束？但那至少还要半年！

Kylo正被自己的想法弄得烦躁不堪，口袋里的响声让他回过神。男人拿出手机，屏幕上显示的是一个陌生号码发来的短信，内容只有短短两个字【Safe travels。】然而看到下面的署名时，Kylo的呼吸停了几秒。

【Rey】

“Dear passengers…”广播响起，Hux把桌上的咖啡一口饮尽，扭头想提醒Kylo航班到了，却看到对方拿着手机发呆。

“Kylo！” Hux伸手在他面前打了个响指，Kylo如梦初醒，抬头望向他。

“愣着干啥？我们该登机了，走吧。”

“哦。”Kylo心不在焉地哼了一声，他现在只想如何回Rey的短信。刚刚收到她的消息Kylo内心是狂喜的，看来他的女孩也在想着自己。他的女孩？Kylo发现他又开始把Rey归属为自己的，这个想法自从酒吧那天后就一直在他心里发酵。是的，Kylo想要Rey成为他的女孩，他的女朋友。

Kylo喜欢这个称呼，Rey是他的女朋友，而他是她的男朋友。

等到上飞机坐下后，Kylo马上掏出手机，把他刚在心里过了十几遍的话给编辑好，点击“发送”后，他把手机设为飞行模式，随后望着窗外的跑道，Kylo的思绪越飘越远。

…

对于Rey，今早的时间格外漫长，平时她在接到Kylo的工作后感觉还没做多久就到中午了，然而今日一切都不同以往，手上的文件变得枯燥乏味，办公室的每分每秒让Rey备受焦灼。

好不容易到了十二点，Rey左右活动脖子，她的肩膀因为长时间保持一个姿势有些僵硬和发酸。

“Mr.Ren是去出差了吗？” David伸了个拦腰，好奇地问道。

“嗯，他这几天都不在律所。” Rey没发现自己的语气有些失落。

“他出差就算了，为什么要带走我们亲爱的Hux！”Linda哀嚎了一句，Sam和Christopher忍不住笑出声。自从和Hux接触后，他们发自内心地喜欢上这位充满人格魅力的律师，一开始他们还称呼他为Mr. Armitage，但Hux坚持让大伙儿不要那么严肃，于是五位实习生和他私底下接触时都直接叫他的名字。

“给我五分钟，然后我们一起去吃饭。” Linda说完便往洗手间的方向走去。

Rey回望向Kylo紧闭的办公室，他现在应该还没到吧？他有看到自己的短信吗？她上午因为查资料都没来得及看手机，想到早上发的信息，Rey赶紧拿出手机，刚按亮屏幕就看到一则消息提醒。她飞快地点进去，迫切想知道对方回了什么。

【一会要起飞了，我先关机。好好工作，我可等着你的案子总结。Kylo】

一个大大的微笑在女孩脸上绽放，Rey把短短两句话看了又看，男人明明是在说公事，可不知为何她就是止不住地开心。

… 

下午一点半，Kylo和Hux到达了洛杉矶。出了机场，他们坐上一辆黑色SUV，一路上Hux和副驾驶的对接人讨论一会见面的事情，Kylo则全程盯着手机，他上车的时候又给Rey发了一条短信，她已经回了几条。

【我到洛杉矶了。】

【旅途还顺利吗？我刚和同事吃完饭回来。】

【顺利。现在是午休时间，我有打扰你休息吗？】

【没有打扰，和你聊天我很开心。】律所这边，Rey疯狂地想撤回刚发出的内容。老天，这不就是在变向告诉Kylo她的心情吗？这是事实，但她并不想…

Rey还在纠结的时候，手机又收到了一条新的消息。

【我也是。】

犹如吃了一颗糖，Rey感觉整个人都甜蜜蜜的。她不是没谈过恋爱，但之前从来没有这种感觉，和Kylo相处的每一个瞬间都让她觉得是初恋才会有的美好。

电话那边，Kylo的心房也被撑得满满的。面对Rey，表面上他看起来强势自信，可内心也相当笨拙，像是一个情窦初开的小伙子。越和Rey接触，Kylo就越不想放开她，不够，现在这样还不够，他不想只保持同事关系，他想做她身边名正言顺的那个人。

“Mr. Ren, Mr. Armitage, 一会到了之后我直接带你们去五十七层。”副驾驶的对接人向二人请示，Kylo点头，最后敲下几个字然后把手机塞回了口袋。

【准备见委托人了，回头聊。】Rey微笑地放下手机，重新翻开文件继续早上没看完的案子。

（二）  
自从两人用短信开启了聊天模式后，Rey和Kylo达成了一种默契，他们每隔几个小时都会向对方报备自己的行动。Kylo外出或者谈事的前后都会告诉Rey，Rey则会让Kylo了解她干了哪些工作。两人在这种日常的交流中找到了平衡点，知道彼此的情况让他们感到安心。

一转眼，已经到了星期五。下午六点，Rey把自己整理好的案件总结和搜查的所有文档通过邮件发给了Kylo，同时还发了一通短信提醒他，过了一分钟，Rey收到了回复。

【辛苦了。对了，本来是晚上八点的飞机，但因为取证的原因得多待一天，我周日才回来。】

周日？Rey有些烦躁，不过就算他今天回来，自己周末也没有借口约他见面吧，这样算下来他们得有一个多星期见不着彼此。懊恼地哼了声，Rey回复了Kylo，随后放下手机整理台面，她准备和Linda他们一起下班。

Kylo这边正和Hux前往洛杉矶当地的一个餐厅，今晚他们约了几个律师朋友吃饭，第二天继续和委托人商谈案件的细则。

“没想到这次的案子这么麻烦。”Hux靠着车窗疲惫地闭着眼：“明天七点就起来，我们得从好几个人那儿取证。”

“嗯。” Kylo没有多余的评论，因为此刻他的注意力全在手机屏幕上。

【你一回来第二天又得工作了，晚上抓紧时间休息吧。】Kylo仿佛能听到Rey在自己耳边发出绵软的声音，嘴角正要勾起时，下一行字让他的笑意僵住了。

【我下周四前都不在律所，有什么工作等我回来，我会尽快完成交给你。】对啊，他怎么给忙忘了，Rey之前和自己说过实习生下周一到周三要去佛罗里达。Kylo盯着“下周四”三个字，脑袋突然有些抽痛，接下来的五天他都无法见到Rey了。Kylo没意识到自己的眉头拧在了一起，直到Hux拍了他一下才抬起头：“到餐厅了吗？”

“没呢，我看你脸臭得像掉进臭水沟一样，谁又惹你了？”

注意到他手上亮着的屏幕，Hux好奇地凑上前，结果被Kylo一巴掌推了回去：“看什么看！”男人发出警告。

Hux习惯了他阴晴不定的性格，以为是因为这次出差时间被延长，于是摆摆手：“没事，再过一天我们就可以回去了。今晚可以稍微放松一下，等会儿见了老朋友可别客气，这次要让他们请客！”

然而Kylo根本没在听他说话，他的心思全在Rey身上。

…

和往常的周末不同， Rose的姐姐Paige从雪城过来，不过Rey很快和Paige成为了朋友，并欢迎她住在两人家中。

“Rey，我姐姐她就暂住一个月，她这次来纽约是准备寻找新的工作机会。”Rose怕Rey觉得困扰，单独把她拉到厨房说道。

“Rose，你不必因为这个担心。我很喜欢Paige，再说多一个人在家我们的闺蜜聚会也可以更热闹。”Rey捏了捏Rose的脸。

“噢，Rey，你太好了，我最爱你了！”Rose高兴地抱住她，Rey挽住对方的手臂：“来吧，给你姐姐做我们最拿手的苹果派。”

厨房的逐渐飘出香甜的味道，随着Paige的加入，屋子里满是欢声笑语。

周日晚上，Rey在房间打包行李，她刚收到Tina的邮件，明天早上十点的飞机，她必须七点就赶往机场。检查完所有的东西，Rey爬上床盘腿坐着，这两天她和Kylo依旧保持短信联系，他昨晚告诉自己取证过程很顺利，而四个小时前，Kylo发信息说他登机了。

Rey看了看时间，22：45，她必须睡觉了，明天得六点十分起床。她给Kylo发了最后一条短信，随后把手机放在床头柜，缩进被子关上了灯。

【到家后赶紧休息，晚安。】

凌晨一点半，Kylo终于回到家。打开门，屋里一片寂静，Kylo冲进浴室快速洗了澡，然后直接躺上床。闭眼前，Kylo抓起手机翻看短信记录，映入眼帘的是女孩关心般的话语，他沉默了一会儿，关上床头灯。

不知过了多久，黑暗中传来一声轻轻的叹息：“Rey。”

（三）  
周一下午一点，包括Rey在内的五位实习生到达了佛罗里达，这次的旅程Tina全程跟着他们。

【我到佛罗里达了。】

【嗯，你们的行程怎么安排？】

【今天和最后一天参观当地的几家律所和法院，明天是重头戏，我们可以旁听开庭！】一想到第二天可以去旁听，Rey就激动地手舞足蹈。似乎从文字感知出她高兴的心情，Kylo忍不住勾起嘴角，他可以想象Rey会抓住身边的伙伴诉说心里的雀跃，她的脸蛋会因此而变得粉红，巧克力色的眼睛也会闪着耀眼的光芒。

光是脑海中的画面就让Kylo备受折磨，他只想马上见到她。

【认真观察，这对你以后的诉讼工作很有帮助。】尽管内心的思念在撕扯着自己，Kylo还是本着专业的态度提醒Rey。

【知道了。放心，我一定不会让你失望。】Kylo眼前又浮现起Rey灿烂的笑容，老天，她注定是自己的软肋。

一天下来，五人跟着Tina走遍了两三家律所，他们有机会坐下来和一些资深的律师交流心得，听他们讲述自己多年的经验。Rey 听得如痴如醉，她手上的笔一直没停过，从她决定选择法律的那天起，她就渴望自己能像这些律师一样达到职业和人生的目标。

第二天，Rey和其他人来到当地的法院旁听一起行政案件的开庭，三个小时对于Rey来说一点也不漫长，她完全沉浸在双方律师的唇枪舌战中，思维随着两边的发言激烈跳跃着，甚至因为他们的举证和辩论而紧张地双手出汗。一场旁听下来，Rey只觉得浑身舒畅，走出法院呼吸到新鲜的空气，她忍不住长吁一口气。

回到酒店，屋内只有她一个人，Tina给了他们一小时的休息时间。思考了片刻，Rey选择发短信给Kylo。

【在忙吗？】

刚完成手头上的工作，Kylo揉着发酸的脖子，手机“嗡”了一声。是她吗？他边想边打划开屏幕，看到发件人的姓名，Kylo快速做出回复。

【正巧没事，怎么了？】

【你方便接电话吗？】Kylo抿住嘴，他们还没通过电话，Rey突然这样要求难道是出了什么事吗？没有犹豫，Kylo同意了。

没过几秒，男人的手机显示来电提醒，Kylo接通后有些紧张地问：“Rey，你没事吧？”

“啊？没事啊，一切正常。”

Rey的话让他松了口气：“发生什么了，听你的语气好像很开心？”

“Kylo，今天的旁听是我这辈子最难忘的时候！你都不知道双方律师在辩论时的场面有多精彩…”Rey一说起早先开庭的事就停不下嘴，开始从头到尾仔细描述。

听着Rey兴奋的声音，Kylo紧绷的身体逐渐放松，他靠着椅背，安静地听她讲述。如果此刻有人敲门走进Kylo的办公室，一定会被他脸上的表情吓一跳：男人深褐色的双眸里满是笑意，眼睛眯成了好看的半月形，脸颊两旁因为微笑显露出两个迷人的酒窝。

Kylo从来没有像现在这么有耐心，然而面对Rey，他从前所有的条条框框都可以被打破。不知不觉，Kylo已经听着她讲了半小时。

“…可见他们在上庭之前做了充分的准备，不然怎么能持续几个小时！”等到说完最后一句话，Rey才发现自己的唇舌有些干燥，而电话那头一直很安静，她忍不住问道：“Kylo，你还在吗？”

“嗯，我在听。”他低沉的嗓音透过电话传来，化作一阵电流爬上Rey的耳朵，她的心跳加速了。

“抱歉，我不知道自己说了那么久。”

“没事，我喜欢你的声音。”Kylo差点咬断自己的舌头，他最近怎么老说错话，这难道不是在调情吗？

Rey差点没拿稳手机，她只觉得浑身发酥，腿一软倒在柔软的床垫上，周围的声音全部消失了，两人只能听到彼此沉重的呼吸声。

望着酒店的天花板，Rey小声地说：“我后天就回来了。”明明是一句简单到不能再简单的话，此时却多了层不一样的意味，仿佛是一句约定。

“好。” Kylo压着喉咙，指关节因为抓紧了手机而泛白，他听到Rey抽气了一声。

“嗯，那我挂了，我..我要去和Tina他们汇合了。”手上的电话像烫手的山芋，Rey匆匆挂断后把手机扔到一旁，她剧烈呼吸着，脑袋不断回放男人磁性的嗓音。抬手盖在自己的眼皮上，Rey嘴里喃喃道：“Kylo…”

望着黑屏的手机，Kylo咬住嘴巴，Rey细微的呼吸声和悦耳的声音还一直回荡在耳边。

无言地望向西装裤，Kylo发现自己硬了。

（四）  
周三晚上，一行人终于回到了纽约，Rey头脑发胀，只想赶紧回家好好睡上一觉。

她在传送带上找到自己的行李，正准备伸手去拿，旁边一只手已经抢先把箱子从上面拎了下来：“我帮你拿吧。”

Rey扭头，是另一名实习生Christopher，这几日的旅程让他们五人间的友谊更加深厚，她笑着接过行李：“谢谢你。”

“没事。”他不好意思地摸了摸头。Christopher有一头金发，他在别人眼里就是一个阳光大男孩，笑起来的时候会露出洁白的牙齿，为人热情，Rey觉得他和自己的朋友Finn很像，他们都有着强大的人格魅力。

“好了，你们赶紧回家休息吧，明天律所见。” Tina说完后五人原地解散。

Rey拉着行李准备走向出口，身后传来Christopher的声音：“Rey，需要我…嗯，没什么，明天见。”

Rey没有过多在意他的停顿，只是挥挥手：“明天见。”

…

周四，Kylo来得比任何时候都要早，律所只有零零星星的几个人，他走向办公室的时候看了眼Rey的位置，她的桌面十分干净，东西的摆放整齐且有条理。Kylo关上办公门，拉开百叶窗，这样她来的时候自己就能看到，他想快点见到她。

半小时后，律所里的人开始多起来，Kylo时不时抬起眼望向外头。又过了五分钟，Rey和Linda一起走进律所，她刚把包放到座位上，一只手搭上了自己的肩膀，Rey回过头，是Christopher，他满脸笑容，抬起手示意她：“瞧我给你带了什么！”

Rey定眼一看，一杯抹茶星冰乐。“你怎么知道我爱喝这款？” Rey有些惊讶。

“这还不容易，每天坐你旁边根本不难发现啊。”男孩打趣地说：“拿着吧，我今天刚好点错了，想起你刚好喜欢才拿来给你的，以后说不定就没这待遇了。”

“哎哟，真不是特地买给Rey的？” Linda从对面探头，一脸戏谑地对着他。

“当…当然不是，我就是买错了。不过Rey，我以后可以帮你带喝的，我比较顺路。你都是中午吃饭的时候才去买，想必跟你来时的路不在同一条线上吧？”

Rey瞪大了双眼：“你怎么知道这么多？”

“我就是善于观察而已，没什么大不了。” Christopher满脸通红，他开玩笑地说：“你再不拿走我可不给你了啊。”

“好，我喝，今天就谢谢你啦，改天我请回来。”Rey接过他手中的星冰乐，在Linda和他互怼的笑声中坐下。

Rey没注意到，她身后办公室的门半掩着，而Kylo正站在门后看着刚才的一幕。男人目光幽深，整个人散发着冷意。Rey可能看不出，可他一眼就看穿了那个金发小子的意图，借着买错的理由给女孩送她喜欢的饮料，然后再消除对方的戒心拉近彼此的距离。手握成拳头，Kylo死死盯着Christopher的背影，Rey是他的，谁都不能从他这里抢走她。

口袋里的手机发出振动，Kylo掏出一看，Hux让他去会议室。拿起笔记本，Kylo并没有直接去会议室，相反，他走向Rey，在她身后停下。似乎察觉到有人站在自己椅子后面，Rey扭过头，她惊喜地叫道：“Ky…Mr. Ren！”

Kylo的眼神更黯了，私底下Rey都直接叫他的名，但碍于其他人在场，她必须表示对负责人的尊敬。Kylo没有错过Rey刚才看到自己的样子，她棕绿色的眼睛在一瞬间亮起，虽然她强压着喜悦，但还是被他听了出来。目光变得柔软，Kylo忍住把她搂入怀里的冲动：“回来了，Rey。”

“嗯！”乖巧地像只小兔子，Rey快速点头。

快止不住嘴角的笑意，Kylo咳嗽了一声：“我去开会，晚些时候再给你布置工作。”

“好，我知道了。”目送Kylo走远，Rey才转身打开电脑，她哼着小曲点开前几天记录的文档。

“你什么时候和Mr.Ren关系这么好了？” Christopher忍不住发问。

“而且感觉你心情很不错？” Linda挑了挑眉。

“没有啊，Mr.Ren人一直都很好啊，工作吧！”Rey耸耸肩，没有继续理会他们的问题。

“还人好，你怕不是被他同化了。可怕…”Linda嘟囔了一句，随后也翻阅起手上的文件。

（五）  
Kylo没想到一个半小时的会议给Phasma延长到三个半小时，等他走出会议室的时候，律所的其他人已经准备去吃午饭了。

正想着Rey在干什么，Kylo就看到她和其他人一起走出来，Rey显然也看到自己，她又露出了让他心动的笑。

“Mr.Ren。” Rey和其他四人向他打招呼。

“你们好。”kylo向他们点头示意，但他只盯着Rey一人。

“哟，各位好啊！”不用看都知道说话的是谁，Hux走过来热情地和他们问好：“去吃午饭吗？虽然我很想加入你们，但我和Kylo得去和一个客户会面，下次再约。”

其余四人笑着说没问题，然后走向电梯间，Rey走了几步回头看，Kylo也在看着她。

回头见。Rey用口型告诉他，Kylo笑了。

…

见到委托人后， Kylo和Hux的想法空前一致：这次情况比较难搞。面前的女人一身珠光宝气，厚厚的粉底涂满了整张脸，血色的大红唇触目惊心，镶有钻石的美甲又长又亮，貂皮大衣配上一双豹纹的恨天高，她张口说出第一句话就让Hux的手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“律师先生，你们可要帮我啊，我可是别人介绍来的，都说你们律所是全纽约最好的一家了。”女人嗲嗲的声音使得两人有一种起身走人的冲动，可本着职业道德他们不能那么做。

问清她的需求后，Hux耐心地解释：“这样，我给你介绍民事诉讼的程序，你可以比较清楚地了解我们需要做的事情。”

花了四十分钟的口舌，Hux以为对方应该有所了解，结果女人看起来还是一脸疑惑：“律师先生，我们别在公共场合说这些了，回你们的律所再跟我好好聊聊如何？”话是对着Hux，她的目光一直黏在Kylo身上，然而男人一眼都没瞧她。

“行，去律所吧。” Hux冒了身冷汗，他快受不住这女人了。

…

Rey才刚进律所，就碰上迎面走来的Hux：“Rey，你回来了？”

“嗯，我先回来的，其他人还在吃饭。”她看着Hux一脸嫌弃的样子，好奇地问：“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“唉，别提了。来了一个难缠的委托人，看样子三四十岁吧，而且我看她根本不是来找律师，更像是来钓男人！”想起女人过于造作的语气，Hux又忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“那你不去招呼她？”

“我出来找有关民事诉讼的文件给她看，刚讲半天她一点都没听进去，那边Kylo暂时帮我撑着呢。你别说，我想起那个女人看Kylo的眼神我都害怕。”

“Kylo？他怎么了？” Rey警觉地问道。

“她看Kylo的样子简直就是老虎见到了肉，馋得不行。“Hux没注意到，Rey的脸冷了下来。

“Rey，刚好你在这，过来旁听吧，了解我们是怎么和委托人沟通的。”Hux无心的话正中她的下怀，Rey马上拿起纸和笔跟了上去。

…

“律师先生，你叫什么名字呀？你称呼我为Serena就好了，看你样子还挺年轻的啊。”女人刚想伸手摸向Kylo的胳膊，会客室的门被“嘭”一声打开了。

“女士，这是以前我们处理的一些类似情况的案子，你可以先看看。”Hux拎着几沓厚厚的文件走进来，身后跟着Rey。

Kylo看到她，起身问道：“你怎么来了？”

“Mr. Ren, 我是来旁听的，你不介意吧？”Rey表现地非常职业，从她语气也听不出任何感情的起伏。两人面对面对视了五秒，Kylo率先让步，他侧身让Rey经过自己。

名叫Serena的女人明显没料到出去的Hux又回来了，还带来一个年轻漂亮的女孩。

“你好，我是律所的实习生，希望没有打扰到你们的会面，请继续。”Rey笑眯眯地朝她问好。

会客室里，女人坐在方形桌的中间，Kylo和Hux分别坐在桌子的两边，Rey则站在Kylo的身后。Serena瞟了一眼Rey，毫不掩饰地嘲笑道：“还不如我这样的熟女有魅力。”

Rey无言以对，她在心底暗暗发笑，怎么会有如此自大无知的人。和她的反应不同，Kylo浑身散发着冰冷的气息，五指深深嵌入皮椅的扶手，他不能容忍任何人对Rey进行贬低。

会客室的气氛降到了零点，Hux不得不打破沉寂的场面：“女士，鉴于今天是第一次见面，请允许我介绍我们律所的收费方式，如果你觉得合适并且信任我们，我可以安排下一次正式的初次会谈。”

“Mr. Ren是吗？你觉得呢，如果是你负责处理我的案子，我很愿意再和你见面。”女人凑近了Kylo，再往前一点就可以碰到他的脸颊。Rey抓紧了手中的圆珠笔，试图克制住心中的一股无名火，这个女人怎么敢靠他那么近，她以为自己是谁？！

“或者，我们可以私底下见面呐。”在对方的手摸上Kylo手臂时，Rey心中那头被笼子困住的野兽终于冲破了枷锁，嫉妒和愤怒同时涌上心头，她漂亮的栗色眼睛变成了深棕绿。在Rey向前迈出一大步时，Kylo已经站起来狠狠甩开了女人的手。

如果眼神能杀死人，那么此时Kylo眼里射出的就是锋利的刀子，他居高临下地看着对方，眼里只有寒意：“如果不是谈正事，我觉得你可以走了。”留给女人最后一句话，Kylo拉着Rey走出了会客室。

身后传来不甘心的叫声，Kylo并没有理会，他的注意力全在手上细腻的触感。等走到办公区域的拐角处，两人才停下脚步，Rey盯着两人相握的手，她希望他永远都不要松开。

“Rey，抱歉。”听到Kylo的道歉，Rey诧异地抬起头：“刚才她羞辱你，我…”

“你没错，那是她的问题。再说，你最后的狠话太过瘾了。” Kylo 没有错过Rey眼里闪过的一丝狡黠，他的女孩果然和他在同一步调上。捏着她的手，Kylo很想更进一步…

远处传来Linda和Sam的声音，Rey挣脱了Kylo的手，男人怅然若失。

“额，我先去工作了。”发红的耳朵泄露了她的情绪，Kylo只能和她一起往里走，Rey在自己的位置前坐下，他转身进了办公室。

然而还没等Kylo关门，身后的对话让他停下了动作：“Rey，如果我能一个月每天都给你带星巴克，你能答应我一件事吗？”男人转过身，是那个金发小子。

“为什么要帮我买一个月的饮料？” Rey有些奇怪。

“打赌吗，如果我坚持一个月，你就答应我的请求？” Christopher看上去很紧张，Rey望向Linda，女孩给了她一个“我也不知道”的表情。

其实从实习一开始，Rey就发觉这个金发男孩对她格外热情，相较于其他几位实习生，Christopher特别喜欢在空闲的时候找她聊天。平时大家外出吃午饭，他也总坐在自己身边，时不时有意无意地用胳膊触碰她。 

猜测到对方的想法，Rey当机立断拒绝了他：“Christopher，我们还是不打赌了吧，大家都是实习生，让你一直帮我带喝的不合适，我自己也有能力买。”

Christopher有些失望，但他依旧不依不饶：“Rey，给我一个机会吧。我顺路，你平时去买多不方便。”

“不用了，你别破费了。” Rey摇摇头，打开电脑想无视他。

可男孩还不肯放弃：“也许我的请求你会答应…”

“说什么呢？”充满凉意的声音让五个实习生感觉穿越到了冰窖里，最尴尬的是Christopher，他话刚说到一半还张着嘴。Kylo眼睛往他这边一扫，可怜的男孩吓得更是无法动弹。Rey低着头不敢看他，老天，Kylo听到了多少，他会不会误会他们的关系。

“Rey，进来办公室，有工作给你。”男人转身离去。

吞了下口水，Rey跟着Kylo走进办公室。

“关门，拉上百叶窗。”男人命令道。

没有问为什么，Rey一一照做。拉上窗后，她转身问：“Kylo，需要我…”

下一秒，Rey被对方压在门板上，还没等她叫出声，Kylo吻上了她的唇。他好烫，Rey没来得及想更多，Kylo已经撬开她的贝齿，紧接舌头伸了进来，找到她的小舌，卷着它到他口中，再轻柔地啃咬。

“哈…”Rey呻吟出来，她的手不由自主地抚上Kylo强壮的手臂，沿着他的肌肉向上游走，最后搂住了他的脖子。Rey没有一天不想念Kylo的吻，她一直都想着能再次亲吻他，她需要他。

和Rey一样，Kylo无法控制自己。过去的一个星期他每天都在思念Rey，见不到她简直是最残酷的折磨，他无法满足于短信和电话，他需要她，Kylo需要触碰她，需要亲吻她，需要她在自己身边。早上那个金发小子险些让自己爆发，可刚刚对方的意图已经如此明显，他不能再什么都不做了。

Kylo沿着她的下巴亲吻，直到他把头埋在女孩的肩颈处。Rey抱住他宽大的背，男人的唇瓣和舌头在一点点攻陷她的思维，她现在根本无法思考，他滚烫的身躯紧紧贴着自己，像太阳一样灼烧她。

“Kylo…呀！”Rey小声惊呼，Kylo吻住她脖颈的一处，边啃咬边吮吸。他是那么地用力，一丝疼痛让Rey扭着身子想要逃离，可Kylo把她禁锢在怀里，男人犹如一只饿坏的狮子不断攻击自己的猎物，直到对方战栗地投降。

等Kylo松开Rey时，她两条腿已经软得不像话，全靠男人搂着她的腰才勉强站住，Rey睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，Kylo也在看着他，眼里的欲望火星四溅。他轻揉着Rey肿胀的唇瓣，沙哑地说：“Rey，我实在忍不了了，看着别人对你献殷情，明明你近在咫尺却又不能得到你，我不想再等了。”

Rey能听见自己如鼓的心跳声，Kylo的话差点把她融化，她知道这种感受，自己也一样啊。舔了舔嘴唇，Rey揪住男人的衬衣：“我这几天都在想你，我想见你。那个女人她居然随意触碰你，我不要这样，你是…”

“我是你的。”没等她说完，Kylo接上了她的话：“我是你一个人的。”

Rey发出满足的叹息，Kylo挑起她的下巴，深深望进她眼里：“那你呢？”

话语被男人的热吻再次淹没前，Rey喘息道：“你的，我只属于你。”

…

看到Rey从Kylo的办公室出来，Linda他们有些紧张。

“Rey, Mr. Ren没说你什么吧？都怪我们，不应该讨论这种事情。都怪你，Christopher！” Linda狠狠瞪了金发男孩一眼。

Christopher愧疚地看着Rey：“对不起，我没想到他听见了我们的对话，是我的错。”

“没事，工作吧。”嘴上说着，Rey的思绪回到了一分钟前。

…

“我们现在的关系，别人…”

“他们不会知道的。”Kylo自然了解办公室恋情的问题，但他等不到Rey实习结束了，他现在就想和她在一起。

“那平时我们就还是上下级关系，私底下是男女朋友？你觉得可以吗，Mr. Ren？”Kylo的眼神变得深邃，Rey总有办法点燃他心中的火苗。

“Ms. Kenobi，你说什么就是什么。”Kylo的手指拂过她衣领下的那块红色印记，那是他留下的专属标记。

“那我先出去了。”Rey抚平有些皱褶的衬衣，她粉色的脸蛋和红润的双唇差点让Kylo把她压住又吻一次。

“Rey，”拉住她的手，Kylo小心翼翼地问：“周五晚上，来我家一起共进晚餐？”

女孩的耳垂红得可以滴血，Kylo看Rey害羞的样子，根本没办法把目光从她身上移开。

“好，周五晚上。” Rey笑着回答：“这是一次约会！”

…

摸了摸持续发烫的脸颊，Rey的内心充满了喜悦，她非常期待这周五的到来。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey和Kylo终于迎来了周五的约会！两人之间会发生什么愉快的事儿呢？

（一）  
一道阳光从窗帘的缝隙照进房间，Rey迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，她喜欢被自然光叫醒的感觉，舒适柔软的床垫和散发着清香的被子让女孩根本不想起床。Rey摸索着拿起手机，看了一眼就扑腾从床上坐起。

屏幕上明晃晃地显示今天是星期五。

“约会！”Rey跑进浴室，打开花洒冲洗自己的头发和身子，她今天必须好好打扮。

吹干了湿发，Rey坐在梳妆台，拿起一支她最钟爱的口红描绘自己的嘴唇，她的皮肤一直很好，不需要上粉底，所以她只需用保湿面霜让脸保持水润。站在衣柜前，Rey选了一件白色的雪纺衫，领口处有一圈雏菊绣花，米黄色的花纹点缀得恰到好处，下身配上一条黑色的a字包臀裙。Rey从鞋柜里拿了一双黑色的尖头高跟，这是去年她在学校兼职拿到工资后送给自己的圣诞礼物。

对于今天的发型，Rey选择将头发扎起，两边各留下几绺头发，她特别爱扎高马尾，这让自己看起来精神十足。

最后戴上一对小巧的星星耳钉，看着全身镜里的自己，Rey露出满意的微笑。

…

Kylo早上六点半就在厨房准备，他把胡萝卜，土豆和洋葱切块，随后用酱料搅拌均匀，再塞入一只全鸡中，最后用牙签封好，把鸡放回冰箱。

八点整，Kylo来到了律所。走进办公区，他远远就看到Rey，一股血液冲上男人的脖子，越走近她，他的心跳就越快。Rey很美丽，可Kylo发现今天的她格外迷人，白色上衣衬托她雪白的肌肤，黑色的裙子勾勒出她玲珑有致的身材。此时，Rey正迈开腿移动座椅，她脚上那双高跟鞋让Kylo想起他们的第一次见面，当时Rey也穿着一双类似的鞋子，在舞池里她的每一步都稳健轻盈，高挑的身材也展现地淋漓尽致。

她全身上下都在召唤着自己。

握紧手里的公文包，Kylo走向自己的办公室，经过Rey的座位，他用两人能听到的音量说道：“Rey，早上好。”

Rey快速回过头，她的笑像黎明破晓的第一束光，照亮了他的眼，还有他的心。

“Mr. Ren，早上好。”看到Kylo，Rey心中的小兔子也被唤醒，它开始“砰砰砰”地跳不停。

“今天周五了。”Kylo喉咙有些干燥，干巴巴地说。

“嗯，周五。”嚼着这三个字，Rey感觉胸膛的兔子快要挣脱束缚跳了出来。

“那你先忙，我有事再找你。”Kylo示意她回位置，自己转身走进办公室。

关上门，Kylo把包扔到一边，手撑住头深呼吸。老天，他这是怎么了，不就是约会吗，他都已经三十岁了，为什么还会如此紧张。思考了好一会儿， Kylo得出一个结论，不管是什么事，只要关乎到Rey，他都会自乱阵脚。

…

中午，两人没来得及打招呼就各自忙各自的事儿去了。Kylo要接待一个委托人并进行会谈，而Rey正巧去帮他打印之前一个案子的补充文件，等她回到来已经是下午两点半了。

在Rey走进律所的时候，Kylo刚好陪委托人从会客室走出来。

“我也很高兴我们之间能达成共识，那下次就解决方案我们再细谈。”Kylo和对方握手告别，他转身才发现Rey没有离去，而是靠在门边看着他。

“看起来你谈得很顺利？”Rey俏皮地问。

一抹笑出现在Kylo脸上，他顺手接过她手里刚打出来还有些发烫的文件：“都在这里了？“

“对，我检查了三次，包括你上次提到的公司记录我也都打了。”

“好，这些我都需要。Rey，你做事我很放心。”望向她，Kylo意识到他们此刻靠得很近，他想伸手触碰她。似乎看出Kylo的意图，Rey在确认周围没有别人后，歪着头笑眯眯地对他说：“Mr. Ren，还有三个半小时。”

Rey的话如一根火柴点燃了男人的身体，他当然知道Rey指的是今晚的约会，因为自己这一天都在盯着时钟，希望时间能走快些。看到Kylo骤然变黯的眼神，Rey的目的达到了，调戏他变成了自己的新乐趣。她点到即止，留下Kylo一人，转身消失在拐角处。

看着Rey离去的背影，Kylo认命地咬紧牙关，这个女孩就是来终结自己的，而他也心甘情愿地张开怀抱欢迎她。

…

不知是巧合还是上天有意安排，下午Rey和其他实习生的工作量非常少，就连Kylo和Hux在内的几位高级律师也很快完成了手头上的任务。办公室里，Kylo转着手中的笔，他的目光在Rey和自己手腕上的表之间来回移动，五点半，还有半小时他们就可以开始今晚的约会了。

和男人一样煎熬的还有坐在外面的Rey，她半小时前就把下周要用到的资料给准备好，这也意味着剩下的半小时她没有什么需要做的了。律所浮躁的气氛肉眼可见，不少人已经在收拾东西，他们的动作让Rey更加不耐烦，像有小虫在啃咬身体，她觉得浑身发痒，只想时间再走快一点。

终于，手机上的时间从17：59变成18：00，一时间，大家都拎起包走出律所。Linda一脸激动地和Rey道别，她今晚和男朋友去看电影，Sam和David也很快离开了。

Rey周围只剩下Christopher。自从上次尴尬的收场，金发男孩不敢再和Rey提起相关的事，于是他没说话，只是对Rey点头示意便走了。

Rey环顾四周，律所里的人几乎都走光了。“咔嗒”一声，她身后的门开了，Kylo走出来，他看着Rey并指了指自己的手机，然后转身离开。

在男人的提示下，Rey打开手机，Kylo给她发了一条短信。

【下B2层，出电梯左转正对的黑色车。】

（二）  
Rey走出电梯间，按照指示向左望去，果然停着一辆黑色的SUV，她走过去，打开副驾驶的门，Kylo正坐在驾驶位。等Rey坐上车，Kylo问：“准备好享受约会了吗，Ms. Kenobi？”

“I’m so ready.” Rey扣上安全带，满脸期待地看着他。

Kylo按下启动键，握住方向盘，脸上显露出两个好看的酒窝：“坐稳了。”

…

二十几分钟后，他们站在Kylo家门口，望着熟悉的大门，Rey默默感叹了一声，没想到自己还会再次来到这里。

“Rey，请吧。”Kylo侧身让她先进屋，Rey脱下鞋，发现鞋柜边放着一双浅蓝色的女士拖鞋。

“新买的，不知道你喜欢什么颜色，就按照我的喜好挑了蓝色。”Kylo看起来有些忐忑，自己花了太多心思来准备这次的约会，即使知道Rey对自己也有感觉，他依旧希望能给她留下好印象。

“没想到你除了黑色还会选择其他颜色。”换上拖鞋，Rey发觉Kylo欲言又止的神情，她捏了捏他的手：“Kylo，蓝色是我最喜欢的颜色，谢谢你。”

心头的大石落下，Kylo拉着Rey走向厨房。在看到厨房后，Rey忍不住地惊呼：“我做梦都想有这样的厨房！”

厨房的整体空间看起来简洁却又不乏设计感，烹调器具一应俱全，灶台对过来有一张浅灰色的台面。连着厨房的右边是一个巨大的酒柜，里面陈列着几十瓶红酒，酒柜前是一个家居吧台，旁边摆着两张黑色的高脚凳。

看到Rey两眼发亮，Kylo打开酒柜取出一瓶红酒，用开瓶器取出木塞后，将酒倒入玻璃酒杯，随后他招呼Rey过来，把酒杯递给她：“02年的拉图。”

Rey腿一蹬坐上高脚凳，她拿起酒杯闻了闻，又晃了晃，再浅浅抿了一口：“好喝。”

Kylo温柔地说：“你就坐这儿喝酒，我来准备晚饭，今晚你只负责享受我的服务。”Rey红着脸点点头，Kylo咧开嘴，转身走回灶台边，打开冰箱拿出早上准备好的鸡。

“我们今晚吃烤鸡吗？”Rey好奇地发问。

“聪明的女孩。”Kylo边说边开始调制涂抹的酱料：“还有番茄浓汤。”

“哇，我可等不及了。”Rey又喝了口红酒：“你这么会做饭，谁教你的？”

“以前家人…自己学的，在外面独立久了自然就会了。”跳过那个让自己依旧敏感的词，Kylo若无其事地解释道。

厨房里逐渐飘出香味，忽略对美食的渴望，Rey的注意力一直在Kylo身上。男人的衬衫看似快包不住他健硕的背，随着手上的动作，他背部的肌肉线条随之移动，Rey感觉室温突然升高了好几度，她忍不住解开上衣的第一颗纽扣，摆动手掌试图让自己凉快些。

“Rey。”她差点从凳子上跳起来，Kylo已经来到Rey面前，他一只手沾满了橄榄油。

“你看起来脸很红，没事吧？”

Kylo离她太近了，他腹部下方离她膝盖也就几厘米的距离，自己能清楚感受到对方炽热的体温。Rey磕巴地说：“额，没有，你不觉得有点热吗？”

男人歪着头：“好像是有点。Rey，你能帮我解几颗扣子吗，我也有些出汗了。”

“好…好，我帮你。”鼓起勇气，Rey的手臂贴上Kylo的胸膛，他真的好烫。她尝试解靠近他脖子处的扣子，明明前几秒还灵活的双手此刻却不停地发抖，Rey越急越解不开。

Kylo低下头，对着她的耳朵呼气：“Rey，你在紧张吗？慢慢来。”

该死，他绝对是故意的！好不容易解开了一颗，Rey抬头看向Kylo，他抬了抬下巴示意再解一颗。咬紧下唇，Rey稳住手继续，等解开了第二颗纽扣，她的眼神不受控制地沿着扣子移向他健壮的胸膛，Rey确信现在自己的脸肯定红得像苹果。

“谢谢，帮了我大忙。”Kylo向后退，男人的突然离去让Rey觉得不舍，他滚烫的气息消失在自己周围，她微微皱起眉头。然而，Kylo并没有走开，他拿起吧台上的酒杯，对着Rey唇印的位置仰头喝下一口酒，然后舔了舔下唇：“刚好渴了，酒确实很好喝。”露出一个迷人的微笑，他转身走回厨房。

Rey只想扯住Kylo的衣领狠狠地吻他。

…

过了半小时，Rey看着Kylo从烤箱里拿出热气腾腾的烤鸡，金色的全鸡“滋滋”冒着油，扑面而来的香味引起她肚子的抗议，她帮Kylo从煮锅里盛了两碗番茄汤，两人端着菜一起走向餐桌。

坐下后，Rey已经迫不及待地舀了一勺番茄汤尝尝：“好喝，稠度刚刚好。”

Kylo一脸笑意地看着她：“我放了面包粒、香菜和白糖，你要想吃下次我再做。”

放下勺子，Rey有点不好意思：“有空就教我这道菜吧，我又不是不会做饭。”

Kylo撕下一只鸡腿递给她：“试一下，这可是今晚的重头戏。”

Rey接过鸡腿，毫不客气地咬了一口，长期间的烘烤使得肉质变得细嫩且充满弹性，轻轻一扯就骨肉分离，入口即化。把口中的食物咽下，Rey竖起大拇指：“以后我要来你家蹭饭。”

Kylo伸手抹掉她嘴角的油，笑着说：“我可以一辈子这样喂你。”

一辈子？Rey的心猛地一跳，他是认真的吗？Kylo没想到自己居然脱口而出这句话，他不自然地收回手，示意Rey继续：“快吃吧，一会儿会凉的。”

Rey点头，又喝了口番茄汤。偷偷瞄了男人一眼，她意识到他们从一开始见面到现在才一个月，真正认识彼此才三个星期，要讨论往后的日子还真说不准。是的，现在谈这个确实有点太快了，但如果Kylo真的想和自己永远在一起呢？说实话，Rey对他一见钟情，和他一辈子在一起的这个想法让她真的有些小期待。

Kylo也埋头吃着，不知道在想些什么。

…

晚餐过后，Kylo端着两杯红酒走向客厅。放下红酒，他启动了音响，一时间柔和的交响乐回荡在屋内，Rey诧异地抬眼：“我以为你是绝对不会听这类型的音乐。”

“交响乐能起到平复心情的作用，让我重新专注于思考。”Kylo握着酒杯，坐到沙发上。

两人就这么坐着你一句我一句地闲聊，从音乐聊到电影，从厨艺聊到书籍，从过去聊到现在，Rey时不时发出悦耳的笑声，Kylo则用手撑着头，满脸微笑地看着她。

（三）  
红酒微醺，两人都很放松，彼此已经挨坐在一起。Rey的腿盘在身侧，几根掉落的发丝蹭过脸颊的两团粉红，她现在像一只慵懒的猫缩在沙发上，Kylo的扣子不知什么时候又解开了一颗，他的衬衫下摆也从裤腰里扯了出来，整个人像古典画中的美男子。

Kylo望着Rey，而Rey也眼神迷离地看着他。气氛开始变得暧昧，Kylo眼里的欲望逐渐积聚，他的手抚上了女孩裸露的小腿，Rey只觉地呼吸一滞，她的目光没有从他脸上移开，反而是伸长腿架在了男人的大腿上。

身体里的火被点燃了，Kylo沿着她的小腿向上抚摸，他对她光滑的肌肤爱不释手。五指游走到了大腿，Kylo一边触碰一边小力地施压，他的手指在她裙子的下摆来回移动，偶尔挑起布料的边角，在Rey以为他要更进一步的时候又再次松手。

“Kylo…”Rey的声音中掺杂着一丝迫切，她用没握住酒杯的那只手揪住他的衣领把人拉向自己：“Touch me.”

Kylo自然不会拒绝如此甜蜜的请求，嘴角勾起，右手探入她的西裙，一路来到她的三角区，隔着蕾丝内裤勾勒她的形状。Rey身子一软向后倒去，她手中的红酒撒在自己的雪纺衫上，把她的胸口染成了桃红色，没心思顾忌胸前的潮湿感，Rey的注意力全在男人手上。

Kylo用拇指和食指揉搓她下面的两片唇瓣，浅色的内裤肉眼可见地染上一层深色，他来到穴口的位置，一根手指直接按着蕾丝布料慢慢挤入。

“嗯…啊…”Rey发出一声喘息，身下的动作还在继续，她能感受到男人的手进到了里面，然后退出再进入，随之而来是内裤不断摩擦她的入口和内壁。

快感一点点在小腹汇聚，Rey的下面越来越湿，突然，Kylo停止了手上的动作，Rey睁开眼睛，男人正看着自己。翘起臀部，Rey祈求道：“求你…Kylo…继续…”

被红酒浸湿的上衣根本遮不住她挺立的乳尖，Rey感觉乳房发疼，她忍不住伸手逗弄自己，还没碰到，Kylo就抓住她的手并制止了她的动作：“Rey，我说了今晚你只负责享受。所以，你的快感由我来给你。”

说完，他俯身隔着衣物含住她左边的果实。Kylo用牙齿小心地咬着，偶尔伸出舌头舔弄圆鼓鼓的乳尖，衬衫上的红酒让Rey尝起来香甜无比。Rey娇喘地陷入沙发，她的头用力抵住身后的垫子，乳尖上的酥麻刺激着她的大脑。抓住男人的手，Rey指引他再次来到自己的秘密花园，这次Kylo没有让她多等，他的大手直接隔着内裤按上她露出小头的阴蒂。

“哈…Kylo！”Rey紧紧抓住他的手，把他往那处压去：“再多点…不够…还不够…”

“耐心点，我贪心的女孩。”Kylo松开嘴，接着吻上她右边的乳尖，他的手开始绕着阴蒂打转，划着圈。脆弱的核心和乳房同时被男人逗弄，Rey的小腹不停地上下起伏，她的手插入Kylo茂密的头发中，感受他柔顺的发丝从掌心撩过。Rey翘起屁股，跟随他的手指的韵律摇晃刺激更多的快感，Kylo察觉到她的动作，警告似地咬了下她的乳房。

Rey惊叫出声，他随即停下手和嘴的动作，Kylo勾住内裤的一角，缓慢地往下扯，Rey自觉地抬起下半身，让他把自己的内裤脱下，她赤裸的下身终于展现在Kylo面前。

在Rey的注视下，Kylo将杯里的红酒一饮而尽，然后身子慢慢下滑到她的腿间，将她的腿摆成M字型，Kylo低下头，紧闭的唇贴上Rey绽开的阴唇，鼻子喷出的热气让身下的人打了个哆嗦。

“Kylo…你在干什么…你…呀！”一股冰凉的液体布满自己的敏感，Rey颤抖地想挪开臀部，却被Kylo掐住腰，原来他把含在嘴里的红酒给吐了出来。此刻，被滋润的花瓣更加娇艳欲滴，软肉在Rey的呼吸下来回抖动，Kylo张开嘴，亲上她的腿心。

强大的快感让Rey软了腰，泪水开始在眼里打转，手摸索着Kylo的黑发，她嘴里发出甜腻的声音：“嗯…就这样…好舒服…”

Kylo的下身已经胀得发疼，但他想让Rey享受完再说。伸出舌头，他连同她分泌的爱液和红酒一起卷进口中，这个动作更是刺激地Rey拱起了腰，Kylo双手稳住她的胯，加重了舌头舔弄的力度，并将右手的食指和中指插入了她湿润的甬道。

双重的爱抚下，Rey的视线逐渐模糊，她难耐地仰头，手用力扯住男人的头发。头皮的疼痛没有引起Kylo的抱怨，他反而加快了唇舌的频率，手指也不断碾过一处凸起。

“我快了…快到了…哈…”小腹的烈火即将达到顶峰，Rey曲起的双腿止不住地颤抖，臀部也开始小幅地抖动。Kylo知道她要高潮了，手抽动地飞快，然后他狠狠吸住她的阴蒂。

“嗯啊！”一阵电流袭上尾椎骨，Rey喊叫着到达了高潮，甬道边收缩边冒出透明的液体，Kylo一直没有离开她，他抵住Rey的花心吃下了所有的爱液。

过了好一会儿，Rey的呼吸才平复下来，她拉起腿间的男人，热情地吻他，她还能尝到自己的味道。恋恋不舍地离开她的唇，Kylo问：“还满意吗？”

“嗯哼。”Rey摸着他的脸，眼里全是爱意和情欲：“我们是不是该换个地方？”

假装听不懂，Kylo戏谑地反问：“噢？去哪儿？”

翻身坐到男人腿上，Rey能感受到Kylo裤子下面的肿胀，她下沉臀部，重重压住他的巨物，西裤的布料摩擦过她依旧敏感的腿心，Rey半张着嘴，微微晃动屁股。放在腰上的手骤然缩紧，她抬头，Kylo幽暗的眼睛正盯着自己，他的呼吸已经变得粗重，Rey得意地微笑，她再次隔着裤子磨过他的坚挺，成功听到Kylo发出“嘶”的一声。

凑到Kylo耳边，Rey咬住他的耳垂：“Kylo，带我去你的床。”

“恭敬不如从命。”Kylo托住她的臀瓣，猛地从沙发上站起，在Rey的嬉笑声中快速走向卧室。

一进房间，两人迅速脱下对方的衣服，Kylo掀起她身上的衬衫，Rey顺势脱掉后开始解他的裤腰带。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后，Rey和Kylo浑身赤裸地倒在床上，他们紧紧抱着彼此并热烈亲吻着，享受肌肤之亲的火热。

经过一次高潮的Rey下身湿得一塌糊涂，她想要他，不想再等了。躺在床上，Rey的手攀上Kylo的肩膀：“快，快点，我要你。”

撕开安全套，Kylo用最快速度给自己戴上，然后双手撑在Rey身体两边，他还想继续逗逗她：“想要我？要我做什么？”

修长的腿勾住他的后背，Rey使劲把Kylo压向自己，她一边舔弄他的下唇，一边抬起臀，用滴水的花心摩擦他的阴茎头：“想要你进入我，要你让我高潮。”

“Fuck.”Kylo咒骂一句，Rey的腿心又一次蹭过自己，他的兄弟已经抬起了头，明明是他想挑逗Rey，结果反倒是自己溃不成军。

不再犹豫，Kylo扶住发硬的阴茎，慢慢推进Rey的甬道，紧致和温暖的内壁让男人昂头叹息，他再往里挺进一些，自己终于被她全吃了进去。下身的充实感让Rey头皮发麻，花穴分泌了更多蜜液来吞吐巨物，捧住Kylo的脸，她忍不住地喘息：“Kylo，动一动，求你…”

Kylo沉下腰往前一顶，两人同时呻吟出声，和彼此结合的感觉太舒服了。Kylo喘着粗气不断地抽送，Rey真的好紧好烫，每次抽出来都被她死死咬住，送进去又被紧紧挤压，老天，他愿意就这样一直在她体内。

在男人强势的顶弄下，Rey娇喘连连，特别是当他碾压过某一处，自己总克制不住地叫出来，然后Kylo会恶劣地反复研磨那个地方，即使她哭喊着求饶也不停止。Rey被顶得头昏脑胀，熟悉的快感又开始在小腹聚集，她知道自己坚持不了多久了，抱住Kylo，Rey用力地缩了缩。

“哈…Rey，你是想搞死你男人吗？”她的男人？Rey露出灿烂的笑，她喜欢这个说法。Kylo没想到自己的话提升了她的性致，Rey又一次夹紧下身，身上的男人一个没撑住，重重压在她身上。毫不在意他的重量，Rey伸出舌头，描绘着Kylo的耳廓。

“Rey…你再这样…我…”Kylo咬紧牙关，忍住下身想喷射而出的冲动。

“射出来。”主动摆动臀部，Rey用脚后跟摩擦Kylo发达的臀肌，诱惑般地对着他的耳朵吐气：“Please, cum inside me.”

“Fuck!” 她的话瞬间打开了情欲最后的闸门，Kylo的抽插变得更快更猛，他必须要环住Rey的肩膀才能不让她被自己顶到床头：“Fuck, Rey!”

“Yes! Kylo! Yes!” Rey跟随Kylo的节奏抖动着臀部，她抱住他的背，肆意地享受性爱带给自己的快感。

终于，Rey的小腹一沉，她尖叫地到达了高潮，Kylo在抽送了五六下后也吼着射了出来，滚烫的种子还是通过避孕套灼伤了Rey的内壁，她浑身剧烈地颤抖，仰头小声地哭泣。Kylo抱紧Rey，轻柔地吻去她脸上的泪水，任由她抖动，等待高潮的过去。

等到Rey平复下来，她已经困倦地睡过去。和他们从酒吧回来做爱的那次一样，Kylo从浴室拿来干净的毛巾，把她和自己身体上的残留物擦干净，整理好一切后，他才关灯躺上床。

把Rey搂入怀中，Kylo亲了亲她的额头：“Sweet dream, my love.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周五约会完了还有周末，Rey和Kylo继续享受二人世界。

（一）  
Kylo在睡梦中迷糊闻到一股香味。

男人睁开眼，下意识伸手摸左边的位置，才发现旁边早已没了人，Kylo撑起身，身边的枕头还有些许凹陷，暗示枕头的主人刚起来不久。他起身，从衣柜里找了一件睡裤穿上，走出了卧室。

跟着阵阵飘香，Kylo来到厨房，眼前的一幕让他心头发软。灶台前，Rey拿着锅铲正在煎东西，她的头发随意扎成一个丸子，碎发懒散地搭在肩上，小小的身子罩在一件白衬衫下，显然这件衬衫不是她的，下摆到了她的腿根，长长的袖子也被她挽到胳膊肘处。

“Show me love, show me love…”Rey哼着曲儿，自顾自地摇摆，宽大的上衣被她穿成裙子，匀称的双腿和翘挺的屁股随性地扭动。

Kylo着迷地看着眼前的人儿准备早饭。Rey的存在让他暗淡的厨房整个明亮起来，她像是一轮耀眼的太阳，所到之处无不充满光明和温暖。Kylo希望每天睁眼时都能看到她躺在自己身边，他希望每天都能听到她的笑声，他希望每天都能和她一起下厨，他希望每天都能拥着她入睡，他希望每天都能和她一起度过。

Kylo希望Rey能参与自己接下来的人生，他想永远和她在一起。

这个想法自然而然地在Kylo心里形成，和昨日说“一辈子”时的迟疑不同，现在的他无比坚定，他知道自己想要什么。从脱离父母的姓改名为Kylo Ren，Kylo一直无法明确人生目标，他自认为做了律师、拥有高薪收入就能得到满足，可实际这些年以来，他空有外壳却没有灵魂，在这个世界上毫无目的到处漂泊，直到Rey出现，Kylo才真正感受到了充实感。

Rey是他的人生拼图中的最后一块，有了她，自己的一生也就完整了。

Kylo沉浸在自己的思考中，没注意到Rey转过身。

“我的天，Kylo！”Rey一转身便看到男人一声不吭地站在厨房里，她吓得身子一抖，手上的锅顺势倾斜，Kylo眼疾手快上前稳住她。

“Rey，抱歉，我不是有意吓你。”Kylo定眼一看，锅里是两个金黄的煎蛋。

假装责怪地望了他一眼，Rey把蛋放到准备好的盘子里：“我用冰箱里的食材做了早餐，煎蛋培根和火腿？”

“当然没问题，sweetheart。”接过盘子，Kylo亲吻她的脸。

Rey心里幸福地冒泡，昨晚他们的约会进展非常顺利，两人一起享受了美好的夜晚，而今天又能共用早餐。Rey早上醒来的时候Kylo还在沉睡，他的手臂一直搂着自己，她静静躺在男人怀里，感受他平稳的呼吸和炙热的胸膛，她陶醉于这种安逸舒适的二人世界。

吃完早餐后，Kylo坚持要洗碗，Rey便站在一旁冲洗他刷过的碟子。厨房里只有碟碗的碰撞声和哗哗的水流声，两人享受着这种平静温馨的气氛，明明只是日常中再普通不过的小事，但因为有彼此的陪伴，一切都变得美好起来。

望向对方，Rey和Kylo同时露出微笑，这就是和爱的人一起生活的感觉吧。

…

清洗完用具，Kylo和Rey坐在沙发上喝咖啡。

“Rey，你学过泡咖啡？”Kylo端着cappuccino，他发现自己挺喜欢这种甜中带苦的味道。

“怎样，我泡得还不错吧？去年在学校咖啡店做兼职，我可学了不少呢。”骄傲地拍拍胸脯， Rey小酌一口，感受醇香的液体温暖她的胃。

“我的女孩真厉害。” Kylo宠溺地夸奖道。

Rey最受不了Kylo这种温柔的目光和语气，她情不自禁往男人怀里蹭了蹭，他也伸出手揽住自己的肩膀。

“你今天有什么安排吗？” Kylo问。

“没有，你呢？”

“我也没有。”吻住Rey的唇，Kylo细细品尝她口中的咖啡味，心满意足地舔过她的下唇：“愿意和我共度周末吗？”

虽然Rey不说Kylo也知道答案，但他还是很乐意听她亲口说出来：“非常愿意。”

耳边传来Kylo低低的笑声，Rey抬头看他：“ 怎么了？”

“没什么，我很高兴。”Kylo眼里柔情满满：“Rey，我喜欢和你在一起的时光。”

一直以来，Kylo的世界里只有黑白，Rey让他知道原来自己的生活也可以拥有色彩，这个女孩用她的喜怒哀乐在他这块空白的画板上描绘出五彩缤纷的图案，他整个人也重新活了起来。

Rey放下咖啡，捧住Kylo的脸，深深地吻住他：“我也是。”

客厅完全被升起的太阳照亮，沙发上相拥的两人沐浴在暖和的日光中。

“Rey，跟我说说你的父亲吧。”之前Rey曾提起自己的童年，Kylo还想了解更多关于她的事情。

“我的父亲呀…”一提到Obiwan，Rey眼里充满了喜悦：“他是这个世界上对我最好的人。”

回想起自己四岁时被Obiwan收养，Rey有好长一段时间都没能从被亲生父母抛弃的悲伤中缓过来。可Obiwan极其有耐心，他把Rey照顾地无微不至，并会想着法子逗她开心，他甚至还买了烹饪书回家，因为他想每天给女孩做好吃的食物。

Rey记得很清楚，当时家里到处都贴有Obiwan留下的便签纸，冰箱门上会贴着写有【喝点酸奶，我亲手做的】的粉色便签，客厅桌上的一叠儿童书旁边会粘有写着【我觉得第二本关于森林动物的书很有意思】的蓝色便条，又或者是放在沙发上的一条新围巾会贴有写着【Surprise！希望你会喜欢】的绿色贴纸。

Obiwan不知道，Rey把每一张便签纸都收藏了起来，装在自己床头柜的小铁盒里。

Rey知道Obiwan付出了很多，他每天都奔波于警局和家之间，去警局前必定先准备好早饭，中午带吃的回来给自己，然后下午再去警局，直到晚上回来。Obiwan在努力扮演一个父亲的角色，Rey也非常感激，并逐渐敞开心扉去接受他，她不希望失去这个唯一对自己好的人，同时她渴望来自家人的关爱。Rey不知道Obiwan算不算是她的家人，但鉴于他们的情况，他便是自己仅能依靠的家人。

十岁那年，Obiwan正式领养了Rey。那日他拿着纸质文件来到女孩面前：“Rey，从现在开始我就是你的养父了。”

Rey不会忘记Obiwan脸上的笑容和他那双好看的蓝色眼睛，没有丝毫犹豫，她扑进男人怀里紧紧抱住他，并喊出向往已久的称呼：“爸爸。”

（二）  
Kylo静静坐在一边听着Rey回忆，他喜欢她讲述Obiwan的样子，她脸上洋溢着幸福，眼中全是星星。Kylo知道，Obiwan在Rey最需要的时候给予了她所有的爱和关怀，也正是因为他的付出，才有了现在这样善良美好的女孩。

“我爱他胜过一切，在我眼里，他是一位最伟大的父亲。”望向Kylo，Rey眼里泛着泪花。

轻轻擦去她眼角的泪水，Kylo轻声问道：“那一直以来就只有你们两人吗？”

Rey点头：“他在警局本来就忙，还要照顾我，所以他几乎没有属于自己的时间。” 叹了口气，她有些内疚：“身边的人都劝他去约会，可父亲说我需要他，他总是那么的无私。到现在，他一直没有结婚。”

“对他来说，你是最重要的。”

“他就是这么和我说的，每次我让他去约会，父亲总说有我就足够了。” 

Kylo想也没想就说道：“Rey，我不会尝试去取代你父亲在你心里的地位，我感激他能那么地爱你，因为他才会有现在的你和我坐在这里。但我会努力成为第二个对你好的人，Rey，我想成为你的依靠。我知道我们才认识没多久，可我觉得没有什么比和你在一起更正确的事了，我们就该遇见彼此。我不想吓到你，或者逼迫你，但我希望我们之间的关系能长久下去。”

挑起眉毛，Rey看着他：“你真是不可思议。“

Kylo有一丝紧张：“有吗？”

“谢谢你，Kylo，我父亲肯定会喜欢我的男朋友。” Rey吐了吐舌头。

她粉色的小舌让Kylo眼神一黯，他把Rey搂得更紧了：“我这个不可思议的男朋友能得到奖励吗？”

Rey伸手环住Kylo的后颈：“不如，我们回房间？”

…

站在床边，Rey把Kylo往床上一按：“你先躺好，然后闭上眼睛，不准偷看。”

“哦？”

“你要是偷看的话，奖励可就没有了。”Rey向他抛了个飞吻，Kylo把头靠上枕头躺好，然后闭上了眼。

Kylo感觉Rey走到房间左边，他听到了衣柜和抽屉打开的声音。过了一会儿，Rey抓住自己的两只手，并到一起：“还不能睁眼哦。”

大约一分钟后，Kylo听到Rey说了句可以了，他睁开眼想活动双手，却发现两只手被一条深蓝色的领带绑在一起。Kylo抬眼望向Rey，她俏皮地眨眨眼：“从你衣柜里找的，不介意吧？”

“Rey…”

“嘘，你只需要躺着。”Rey抬起一条腿，踩在床沿边，本来到大腿根部的衬衫因为她的动作被提高了许多，Kylo能看到她黑色的内裤，他抬起胳膊把双手垫在脑后，迫切地想把头抬高。

Rey盯着Kylo，手勾住自己的内裤慢慢往下拉，她清楚看到男人的喉结在上下滚动。眼睁睁看着Rey缓慢脱下蕾丝布料，Kylo能感觉到自己的阴茎在逐渐苏醒，正当他试图挣脱手上的领带，Rey发出一声警告：“Kylo，没有我的允许，你不能乱动。我要你就这样躺着，还是说你不想要奖励了？”

咬紧牙关，Kylo认命地停下动作，Rey满意地勾起嘴角，她晃动双腿让内裤掉落到地上，然后爬上床，叉开双腿跪在床尾。Kylo等着她的动作，可Rey直直看着他，一声不吭。

“Rey…”

“告诉我，你想要什么？”Rey一脸无辜，她就是要让男人主动开口。

“把衬衫脱了。”眼里闪过一丝笑意，Rey听话地解开胸前的扣子，一颗接一颗，随后她肩膀轻轻一抖，衬衫轻飘飘地从她身上滑落。Kylo狠狠抽了一口气，Rey赤裸的身体完全展现在自己面前，他的目光饥渴地吞噬着她的美，从她浑圆可爱的乳房到平坦的小腹再到诱人的腿心。

睡裤下的巨物开始抽搐。

Rey的手摸上自己的乳房，用掌心包住软肉，然后轻轻地揉搓。她从来这样抚摸过自己的身体，但面对Kylo，Rey忍不住想挖掘在性事上的乐趣，她加大手上的劲，一股异样的感觉让一声呻吟逃出了她半张的嘴：“嗯啊…”

Rey昂着头，一只手揉着胸部，一只手伸到了腿间。Kylo早已红了眼，他的下身越发肿大，要不是Rey命令自己躺着不动，他想直接把她拉过来然后进入她。

似乎感知到Kylo的急切，Rey停下动作问道：“Kylo，你想要什么？”

“Rey.”

“说，你想要什么？”

“我要你。”

“要我干什么？”

老天，Rey绝对可以得到她想要的一切，自己拿她根本没办法。握紧了拳头，Kylo祈求道：“Come here, let me fuck you!”

“嗯，可以，不过得等一会儿。”

“什么？Rey，我说了…哈…Fuck!” Kylo猛地一抖，Rey已经趴到他的腿间，用嘴含住了他的坚挺。

作为一个三十岁的男人，Kylo当然有自慰过，一个人寂寞或者工作过累的时候，他会握住自己来发泄，但没有一次比得上Rey给他的感觉。Kylo头皮发麻，他感觉到Rey湿润的口腔和灵活的舌头，他感觉到她的双手在上下移动，他感觉到她鼻尖的呼吸喷在自己的阴茎上…

“Rey…你不需要这样…”Kylo确信那张温暖的小嘴可以让自己直接射出来，他想伸手去触碰她掉落在脸颊边的碎发，可Rey明确告诉自己不能乱动。懊恼地哼了一声，Kylo只能抵住身下的床单，他的巨物已经完全苏醒，并被他的女孩好好照顾。

这是Rey第一次口，她不知道该怎么做，她只想让Kylo舒服，就像他上次用嘴和手指让自己高潮。Rey的舌尖划过尖端，男人颤抖了一下，啊，看来他喜欢这样，Rey继续舔弄那里，手指不忘挑弄Kylo的阴囊。随着Rey加快了吮吸的动作，Kylo的呼吸也越发粗重，他死死攥着拳头，指关节发白，额头冒出了一层细汗。

“Rey, 我要…我要到了…”Kylo挺动着臀部把阴茎往她嘴里送。

Rey哼了一声，示意他释放自己。在她又一次的刺激下，Kylo终于绷紧了大腿，巨物抖动地射出精液。

“Rey，快吐出来，你不用…”Kylo眼睁睁看着Rey把液体吞了下下去。

Rey擦了擦嘴角，她喜欢Kylo失控的样子，她喜欢这种征服感，她的男人在自己的动作下难耐地到了顶峰，这让她感到一种无形的力量。

“Rey，让我进入你。”Kylo气喘吁吁，他体内的欲望在疯狂地叫嚣。

Rey拿起床头柜拆开的一盒安全套，抽出其中的一小片。回过头，她爬上男人的腹部，挺起身子，用早已湿透的花心蹭过他刚高潮的阴茎。

Kylo两眼发红，他快控制不住自己了：“Rey, sweetheart!”

俯下身，Rey在他汗津津的额头留下一个吻：“Mr. Ren, you know I can take whatever I want.”

“We’ll see.” Kylo眯起眼睛，声音低沉且危险。

Rey给他套上安全套，然后握住他的阴茎，对准入口缓缓坐下。

“哈…”两人同时发出叹息。

折磨Kylo也是在折磨自己，Rey不再等待，她开始前后移动腰臀，足够湿润的甬道轻松容下他吓人的粗长。体内的肿胀还有变大的趋势，Rey不由自主地加快了扭动的速度，她来回找那个最舒服的点，终于在熟悉的酥麻感攀上尾椎时，她仰起头发出餍足的声音。

Kylo几近失声，他整个人像浸泡在滚烫的岩浆里被炙烤，无法逃离那致命的炽热感。他瞪大眼睛，用尽全身心的注意把眼前的景象牢牢刻在心里：Rey坐在自己的大腿上，她窄小的入口被他撑得圆圆的，柔软的花穴一次又一次吞吐深色的巨物，穴口如泉涌般不断渗出晶莹的爱液。Rey双眼紧闭，粉唇半张，胸前挺立的乳房随着她的动作上下跳动，她看起来收紧了小腹，然后被一阵快感刺激地向后仰，双臂高举撩起栗色的头发。

深陷情欲的Rey让Kylo深深为之着迷，他爱死了她主动的样子，他爱死了她毫不掩饰内心欲望的样子，这样的她比维纳斯还要美丽。

“啊…Kylo…”Rey感觉自己快到了，她双手撑住Kylo的胸膛，弯腰让阴蒂摩擦他的阴茎和根部的毛发，一阵又一阵的电流袭上她的小腹和尾椎，Rey加大了研磨的力度。

“Rey！”Kylo感受到她的内壁在进行收缩，他继续道：“Sweetheart，我想松开领带。”

“哈…我…嗯啊…”一波一波的快感让Rey软了腰，她终于松口：“Yes, Kylo…”

还没等她说完，Kylo两手一扯，领带被丢到了地上。重获自由的男人已经顾不上其他了，他抓住Rey的腰，把她使劲往下一按，自己的臀部也大力向上一顶。

“啊！”自己先前的力度根本无法和Kylo的相比，灭顶的快感瞬间冲上Rey的脑门。

被禁锢过久的男人像挣脱囚笼的野兽，他凶狠地抽插，如脱缰的野马不断顶弄身上的女孩。

“Kylo! I’m coming!” Rey哭喊道。

“Yes, Fuck! Rey, come for me!” Kylo把Rey压向自己，抱住她战栗的身体。

内壁颤抖地收缩，Kylo又抽送了几下，跟着Rey一起到达了高潮。

（三）  
两人从床上醒来的时候刚好是中午十二点，Kylo本想起床做午饭，可经不住Rey甜蜜的撒娇，又被她拉回床上翻云覆雨了一番，等到他们再次醒过来，已经是下午三点。

“我们订外卖吧。”Rey枕着Kylo的胳膊，手指缠绕着他黑色的头发。

“听你的。” Kylo亲了亲她的鼻尖。

周六一整天两人几乎都在床上度过，一直到周日下午，Rey才恋恋不舍地要求Kylo把自己送回家。

Kylo把车停在路边，下车帮Rey打开车门。

“谢谢。”Rey勾住Kylo的脖子并吻上他的唇。

“Rey，再亲下去我可不敢保证你能回到家。”抱着温暖的身躯，Kylo无奈地说。

“嗯，你想把我拐回去吗？”Rey亮晶晶地望着他。

Kylo按耐住躁动的心：“走吧，我送你上楼。”

…

Rey刚把钥匙插进门锁里，屋内就传来Rose的喊叫：“Rey！你最好给我老实交代你周末都跟谁在一起…”

门被打开，Rose的高呼声戛然而止，她看到门外站着Rey还有一个高大的陌生男人。

“噢，原来你不是一个人回来的？”Rose的目光在二人身上来回看着。

Rey被好友看得面脸通红，她清了清嗓子，握住Kylo的胳膊说：“Rose，这是Kylo。Kylo，这是我的宿友Rose。”

“你好，我是Rey的男朋友。”Kylo主动和Rose握手。

“哇，很高兴认识你！我相信这周末你把Rey照顾得特别好。”Rose向好友使了个眼色，Rey只想找个洞钻进去。

“不，是Rey把我照顾得很好。你说是吧，Sweetheart？”Kylo一脸暧昧地望向自己，Rey的面颊已经烫到要冒烟了，她赶忙拉着Rose走进屋。

回到门边，Rey在Kylo的嘴角留下一个吻：“你回去吧，明天见。”

“嗯，明天见。”Kylo勾起嘴角，最后望了她一眼，转身离去。

门一关，Rose就尖叫地扑上来：“天啊，Rey！告诉我所有的细节！！现在立刻马上！！！”

…

“所以他就是那个你在酒吧一见钟情的男人，结果你们居然在同一家律所上班，他还是你的上司？！”Rey对着惊呆的Rose点点头。

“老天，这也太魔幻了！”Rose摇着头，紧接问道：“那你们现在是男女朋友？”

Rey脸上的笑容直接回答了她的问题，Rose又问：“但不能让其他人知道吧？”

“Kylo和我会小心的，我们不会让办公室的人知道。等到实习期结束，我们就可以光明正大地在一起了！”Rey已经在设想以后的场景了。

望着好友期待的样子，Rose皱起眉头，她心里有一丝担忧：“但愿吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人情感稳定，不过这周必定不是平凡的一周，Rey和Kylo根本没有准备好迎接他们的意外来客。

（一）  
周一，Kylo和往常一样前往律所。昨天把Rey送回家猴，他转身下楼的时候就开始想念她，  
和Rey在一起的时候自己感受到了前所未有的幸福，现在Kylo根本无法忍受与她分离，就算只是短暂的半天也让他煎熬。

拐进办公区域，Kylo发现大部分人还没来，包括Rey。心里划过些许失落，他走进自己的办公室，开始了新一周的工作。过了半小时，门外响起敲门声，Kylo正专注于电脑屏幕上的邮件，头也没抬说了句：“进来。”

门开了又关上，Kylo依旧没有抬头，他想着自己负责的一起诉讼案件下个月要开庭，眉头逐渐紧锁。

“一大早就皱着张脸？”悦耳且熟悉的声音终于让Kylo的目光从屏幕上挪开，Rey一脸灿烂的笑容，左手拿着一杯咖啡，右手捧着几份文件。

“Rey，你来了。”毫不掩饰自己的欣喜，Kylo松了口气，起身走向她。

“怎么了，有事情？”放下文件，Rey用手抚平他紧皱的眉心。

她轻柔的触碰消除了男人心里的烦躁：“没事，下个月有一个比较重要的开庭，有很多东西要准备。”

“我帮你一起准备，告诉我要做些什么！这也是我们实习生应该做的，况且我还能学到不少东西。”Rey积极主动的态度让他面容舒展，露出了轻松的微笑。

看到Kylo恢复了轻松的状态，Rey把咖啡塞到他手里：“给，提提神。”

“这是？”

“Americano，前天你不是说喜欢咖啡的苦味嘛，今天帮你带了一杯。”

Kylo迟疑地说：“但你家和那家咖啡店不是不顺路吗？”

“所以呀，是专门给你的。”一层红晕爬上Rey的脸颊，这杯咖啡是她今早来律所的路上专门绕了路，去平时午休才会光顾的咖啡店买的。

Kylo了然于心，他接过咖啡：“谢谢你，我的女朋友。”

Rey的脸更红了，她指了指桌上的文件：“上周你要的资料，那我回去工作啦。” 说完，她开门走了出去。

Kylo低头看向手中的Americano，这一小杯咖啡不仅温暖了他的手，还有他的心。

…

下午两点，Rey在检查一份文件是否有语法错误。正读到第二自然段，身后响起Tina的声音：“你们五位跟我来会议室。”

五个实习生陆续进了会议室，Rey看到Kylo和其他四位负责他们的律师也都坐在里面，她瞄了男人一眼，跟着大伙儿坐到他们对面。

等所有人到位后，Tina说：“这是你们五位在律所实习的第四周，相信你们也熟悉了基本的工作流程。鉴于对你们工作能力的考虑，各位将参与不同的代理案子，负责人手里的案子就是你们所要负责的。有什么疑问吗？”

David举手：“如果负责人去外地出差，那我们也得跟着去吗？”

“没错，你们要时刻跟进案子的进展，所以大家的行程和负责人一致。”

Rey心头一跳，这不就意味着她会和Kylo一起外出，并且长期保持密切的联系？太好了，这样他们可以有更多和彼此相处的时间！老天，Rey，专心点！你在想什么乱七八糟的？这是工作，工作！只不过是同Kylo出差工作罢了！暗地里把自己指责了一遍，Rey抬头，发现Kylo正看着她，他的嘴角略微勾起。

Okay. She is so fucked up. 

…

Rey打开电脑查看Kylo发来的出差行程：“下个月去华盛顿，周二到达，周五开庭…”

仔细浏览后，Rey突然有些紧张，这是她参与的第一桩案子，她虽只是Kylo的助手，但依旧要协助他完成许多开庭前的准备工作。她一定要打起精神，展现自己最好的工作能力，不能让Kylo失望。

手机振动了一下，她划开屏幕，Kylo发来一条短信【Rey，晚上来我家吃饭吧。】

笑眯眯地回复了他，Rey的注意力重新回到下个月的案子上。

（二）  
这一周过得飞快，转眼已经到了周六。

Rey养成了新的习惯，她每天下班和Kylo一前一后去地下车库，然后两人一同前往Kylo家做晚饭。Rey开始在他家过夜，Rose很理解他们如胶似漆的日常，她还主动帮忙收拾了不少生活用品，让Rey带去Kylo家。 每天早上Kylo负责驾车上班，Rey会在离律所两个街区的地方下车，虽然Kylo坚持她应该和自己到地下车库，他认为没人会看到他们，但Rey不想冒任何风险。

星期六早上九点，Kylo站在浴室镜子前剃着胡子。

“早上好。” Rey的身影出现在镜子里。

“早上好，Sweetheart。”Kylo忍不住通过镜子欣赏Rey，她的面颊泛着健康的粉红色，蓬乱的栗色头发也挡不住她散发的魅力。

用清水洗去脸上的剃须膏，Kylo笑着问：“舍得起床了？”

Rey半眯着双眼，嘟起嘴巴：“你的床太舒服了，我根本不想起床。”

“确定不是因为昨晚累坏了才起不来？”Kylo眼里闪过一丝戏谑。

一股热气冲上Rey的脸，她想起昨晚男人的持久力，他居然要了自己三次。后面她无数次哭喊着不行了，这个人居然更加恶劣地挑逗她，到最后她已经迷迷糊糊快睡着时他还在自己身上挺动。

“还不是怪你！”Rey不重不轻地打了他一下，然后拿起洗手台旁边浅蓝色的洗漱杯。

Kylo看着她把牙膏挤到牙刷上，心里说不出的满足。自从周一Rey来他家吃饭过夜后，自己家里开始出现她的各种物品，门边他黑色拖鞋旁多了一双蓝色拖鞋，厨房他黑色水杯旁多了一个蓝色杯子，浴室里他黑色洗漱杯旁多了一个蓝色的杯子和一把牙刷，衣柜里他黑漆漆的西装和衬衣旁多了几件色彩亮丽的衣服。

屋子里到处都有Rey存在的痕迹，Kylo希望她把所有东西都搬过来，这样他们就可以一直这样生活下去。

镜子前，Kylo和Rey站在一起刷牙，他们时不时地进行对视。趁Kylo不注意，Rey抹了一点泡沫到男人脸上，Kylo伸手挠她敏感的纤腰，两人互相打闹了好一阵才从浴室里出来。

Rey依旧穿着一件宽松的衬衫，Kylo递给她一杯咖啡：“还是我的衣服？”

“嗯，我从你衣柜里拿的。”挑起眉毛，她压低嗓音说道：“我有跟你说过吗？我喜欢闻着你的味道，让我觉得安心。”

Kylo的耳朵红了起来，Rey发出咯咯的笑声。

…

用完早饭，两人站在厨房洗碗。

“咚咚咚。”门外响起一阵敲门声。

“你有约人吗？”

“没有。” Kylo的眉头皱了起来。

“你继续洗，我去瞧瞧，说不定是推销呢？”Rey擦干双手，走出厨房。

门外又传来敲门声。

“来了！” Rey边喊边打开门。

门外站着一个女人。她有一双暖棕色的眼睛，一头银灰色的头发盘在脑后，她比Rey矮了一个头，但身上透着一股不可忽视的魄力。这个女人看到Rey后脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但很快勾起薄唇，露出一个和善的微笑。

“你好，请问你找谁？” Rey小心翼翼地问。

“你好，亲爱的。我是来找…”

“Rey.”身后男人的声音打断了女人的话，Rey转身望去，Kylo正从厨房里走出来：“Rey，刚才是谁在敲门…”看到门外的人，他的话戛然而止。

Kylo半张着嘴，定在原地迟迟没有动作，Rey从他脸上看到极其复杂的情绪，愤怒、惊讶，难过和困惑，但更多是不可置信和逃避。

“Kylo？”Rey有些担心，她的目光来回在两人身上游走。

门口的女人终于向前迈了一步，缓缓说道：“Ben.”

Ben？Rey有些疑惑，却看到Kylo喉咙发紧，面色苍白，他双手死死攒成拳头贴在身侧。僵持了好一会儿，他终于颤抖地开口，他的声音听起来好像下一秒就会破碎：“Mother.”

Rey瞪大了双眼，扭头看了看女人，再回过头时，Kylo已经把自己护到身后，挡在她和女人中间。

“你来这里做什么？” Kylo发出警告的声音。

“Ben，我只想来看看你…”

“别这样叫我！”他咬牙切齿地吼道。

Rey忍不住抓住他的胳膊，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，像面对敌人蓄势待发的狮子。

“说！你怎么知道我住在这里？”Kylo气势汹汹地逼问。

“Ben，你知道的，你上大学的时候我曾见过Hux，我存有他的联系方式。你一直不接我的电话，我很想见你，所以我就问了他你的住址。”

“我说过不要这样叫我！” Kylo愤怒的声音让Rey有些不知所措，她从来没见过他如此的失控。

“Fuck! Hux，你给我等着！”Kylo边说边往屋里走。

“Ben…”

“Leave me alone!” Kylo转身冲进房间“嘭”一下关上了门，巨大的声响让Rey回过神，她决定先把女人请进屋，并把她带到客厅坐下。

…

Rey到现在还是觉得脑袋一阵晕眩，她正和Kylo的母亲坐在沙发上。

“喝点水吧。”把杯子放到桌上，Rey发现女人正微笑地看着自己。

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”女人问道。

“Rey，我叫Rey Kenobi。”

“Kenobi？”女人抬高了音调，脸上的表情难以捉摸。不过，她很快笑着说：“你的名字像阳光一样美好，Rey，我很喜欢，和你很搭。”

“谢谢。”把一缕碎发撩到耳后，Rey问道：“您是Kylo的母亲？”

“噢，差点忘了自我介绍。”女人坐正身子：“我是Leia Organa。” 

Rey激动地快忘了呼吸：“Organa，就是全美律所排名前五Organa Law Firm的Organa吗？天啊，您可是创始人！”

“谢谢你，亲爱的，我也就是一个普通人而已。”Leia笑着摆摆手。

“您可是业界的传奇人物！我们法学院所有人都非常崇拜您，您可是我学习的榜样！”Rey难以控制兴奋的情绪，她发现自己有些失态，羞愧地低下头：“不好意思，Mrs. Organa，我话太多了。”

“Rey，你不必道歉。还有，叫我Leia就好了。”Leia拍了拍她的手背：“所以，你和Ben是在交往吗？”

“Ben？你是指Kylo吗？”Rey想起刚才Leia对Kylo的称呼，他也没有否认。

Leia叹了口气：“我不怪他改名，这一切都是我和他父亲的错，我们让他失望了。”

看着Leia一脸愧疚的样子，Rey轻声问：“他原来叫什么？”

“Ben Solo.”谈起儿子，Leia眼里满是慈爱：“Ben从小就是一个让人不省心的孩子，总喜欢随意动他父亲的模型，Han也就是他父亲，每次都能抓到Ben在书房里偷玩模型。老天，有一次Ben还把Han最爱的千年隼给摔坏了，你应该看看Ben当时的样子，可怜的孩子吓坏了，想着他父亲肯定会责怪他。不过Han并没有发火，他反而把Ben叫到书房教他怎么把模型修好。”

回忆起往事，Leia脸上的笑意更深了：“Ben还特别喜欢来我工作的地方，他四五岁的时候就开始问我关于法律的东西，我当时想可能他以后也会成为一名律师，结果还真验证了我的想法。”

听着Leia讲述关于Ben又或者是Kylo的童年 ，Rey的心越发柔软，她想知道更多关于他的故事。

“后来呢？”

Leia的笑容消失了，她目光低垂，双手有些颤抖：“在他七岁那年，我和Han之间产生了矛盾，你知道，夫妻难免会面对这种问题。但我想得太简单了，我们的矛盾越来越多，争吵也越发频繁，他抱怨我把所有心思都放在工作上，我抱怨他不帮我分担责任，还回击说他一事无成，只会干些修修补补的脏活。有些本来是气头上的话，说出去时本是无心，可是听者有心，而且话说了也收不回来了。数次争吵下来，我和Han的婚姻裂痕已经大到无法忽视，我们都选择了逃避，我花了更多心血和时间在我的事业上，Han则外出务工，干起了走私。Ben…Ben那时候才七岁，他什么都不懂，不明白我们为什么吵架，我也不愿意和他过多解释这件事，可正是我们的这种处理方式带给他永远忘不了的伤痛。”讲到这，Leia的声音有些哽咽，Rey隐约猜到了后面的发展。

“我记得我和Han最严重的一次吵架，当时我们两人完全失去了理智，在屋里到处摔盘子砸桌子，等到停下来才意识到家里已经凌乱不堪。等吵架结束后，Han直接夺门而出，我才想起Ben在家，我跑去他的房间但并没有看到他。我找遍了整个屋子，最后发现他躲在自己房间的衣柜里，我永远忘不了他惊恐的眼神。后来，我和Han在家的时间越来越少，我们以为忽略彼此间的矛盾就能让事情变好，事实却不是这样。因为缺乏沟通，我们的相处模式已经和陌生人没什么两样，这个家早已破碎不堪，可我和Han忘了最需要关爱的那个人，那就是我们的儿子。有一次我出差回家，Han不在家，Ben一个人待了快一周，他得自己做饭，晚上也没有人安慰他入睡。”一滴泪从Leia眼角落下，Rey扯了一张纸巾递给她。

擦掉眼泪，Leia继续道：“那天我好不容易回到家，Ben捧着他自己做好的模型走到我面前，我看得出他很委屈，可他还是笑着脸迎接我并展示他最新的作品。但是我当时因为工作上的不顺利，我…我心烦意乱，想着第二天还要处理合同上的问题，手一挥不小心把他举到我面前的模型给扫到地上。我当时一心想着工作的事，不但没有帮他捡起地上的碎片，还对他大吼不要来烦我！” Leia哽咽地几乎说不下去，她捂住脸痛哭起来。

Rey手上传来一阵冰凉的触感，她低头，才发现不知什么时候自己脸上也布满了泪痕，她的手被滴落的泪珠打湿。Rey的心因为Ben Solo而疼痛，她能想象那个渴望母亲关怀的男孩空着手站在那里，面前是摔碎的模型，耳边则是母亲的抱怨和斥责。Rey也经历了童年的伤痛，和Ben不同，她是被自己的亲生父母抛弃，所以她很明白年幼的Ben对亲情的渴望。这么多年，如果不是Obiwan尽心尽力的付出，她也许永远无法体会到来自家人的爱，甚至在身体和心里上也会残破不堪。Rey可以忘记亲生父母的无情，并选择享受Obiwan对她的好，可是Ben不能，他一直活在父母带给他的阴影下，他必须承受他们无视自己的痛苦。

Rey不止一次设想过属于自己的家庭，如果她有了孩子，她一定不会让他们受到任何伤害，自己会全心全意去爱护他们。她想指责Leia为什么能那么狠心，想讽刺她是个多么差劲的母亲，可她做不到。Leia是一位母亲，但同时也是一名妻子，她经历了婚姻的不幸并饱受煎熬，可她错误地把自己的痛楚发泄到儿子身上，最后丈夫和儿子的相继离去让她遍体鳞伤。所以，在听到Leia的心里话和忏悔后，Rey没办法再去批判这个心碎的母亲，她已经承担了自己酿成的苦果。

“Han后来彻底不回家了，最后只剩我和Ben。现在想起来，我觉得自己是一个非常不称职的母亲，所以我不怪Ben十八岁离开了我。他没有错，错的是做父母的我们，我和Han因为自己的自私破坏了Ben的童年，让他遭受了那么多不必要的痛苦。”Rey看得出Leia的挣扎，这位母亲看起来苍老无力，她本身就矮小的身躯此刻缩成了一团，显得脆弱无助。

有些不忍，Rey抚摸她的肩膀安慰道：“Leia，你始终都是他的母亲，这是谁都改变不了的事实。过去的事情已经发生，我们需要做的是向前看。”她停顿了几秒，深吸了一口气：“我不敢保证需要多久，不过Ben如果能了解你的真实想法，他会原谅你的，请给他一些时间。”

Leia抬头望着面前的女孩：“Rey，感谢你能听我说这些话，我心里舒服多了。我很庆幸Ben能遇见你，他和你在一起肯定很快乐。”

“他也给我带来了很多快乐。”Rey眼里全是温柔。

“好了，我也该走了，本来我就是不请自来。”

Rey跟着Leia走到门边，她看着Leia穿上鞋子，开口说：“Leia，我会照顾好他的，希望能再次见到你。”

Leia握住Rey的手：“我相信你会的，很高兴认识你。”

…

等Leia走后，Rey快速跑向卧室。

“Kylo？”她敲了敲紧闭的房门，里面没有声音。

“Kylo，我进来了。”Rey轻轻地打开门。房间的窗被拉上了，里面一片黑暗，她花了好一会儿才看清Kylo在哪里，他背对自己坐在床沿边，弯着背双手垂在身侧。

慢慢走到Kylo面前，Rey看不到他的脸，她小声说：“你母亲已经走了。”

还没反应过来，Kylo的手臂已经圈住了自己的腰，他的脸埋在她胸前，身子微微发抖。

Rey发觉胸口一阵凉意，他哭了。

“Rey, don’t leave me.” 胸口传来Kylo闷闷的声音，他强壮的胳膊紧紧地抱着她。

“I won’t.” Rey摸着他黑色的卷发，用自己的体温去温暖他：“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

几道柔和的日光隐约透过窗帘的缝隙照射进来，站在亮处的女孩如天使般轻柔地安慰身在暗处内心满是伤痕的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia为什么对Rey的姓有所反应？Kylo如何和Rey解释他的家人？接下来两人出差又会有怎样的故事？


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人的第一次工作出差，以及二人的感情会有更进一步的发展！还有，本章结尾出现的又一重要人物到底是谁呢？

（一）  
“我已经很久没见她了。”两人躺在床上，男人叹了一口气：“今天见到她之后，我真的慌了，我不知道该怎么面对她。”

“如果是我，我也会不想面对。”Rey的手划过他的脸：“可是Kylo，你的过去、现在和未来塑造了完整的你，这些都属于你的一部分，不要去否认或者逃避，你要做的是去接受。”

看到Kylo欲言又止，她安慰道：“你不用急着去改变自己的想法，慢慢来，Just try。”

房间陷入了沉寂，就在Rey以为Kylo不会回答自己的时候，他说：“我想听你喊我原来的名字。”

“你确定吗？”Rey用手臂撑起上半身，她有些迟疑，自己忘不了他之前的反应。

Kylo坚定地望着她：“Rey，我想听你说。”

他的坚持给了Rey信心，她思考了几秒，然后小心地说道：“Ben.”

男人的心墙上布满了残次不齐的裂痕，而Rey的声音如流水般透过这些缝隙缓缓渗入，Kylo抓住她的手，放在自己的胸膛上，他的心脏在女孩的掌心下强有力地跳动。他已经很久没有被这样叫了，明明是想排斥和逃避的名字，可从Rey嘴里念出来时，Kylo发现自己一点都不讨厌，甚至想听她一直说下去。

“Rey，再喊一次。”他请求道。

“Ben.” Rey凑到Kylo耳边轻柔地说。

“Please.”

“Ben.” Rey在他脸颊上留下一个吻。

“God，Rey，没有你我该怎么办。”Kylo翻身把她压在身下，深深吻住她：“My sunshine.”

…

之后，Leia没有再联系他，但Kylo知道下一次见面是迟早的事。一切又恢复了正常，他每天和Rey同上下班，他们尽可能在律所把任务完成，Rey和他都不喜欢回家还讨论工作。偶尔Kylo需要加班的时候，Rey会主动留下来帮他，这在同事们看来是很正常的事，二人也就心安理得享受彼此的陪伴。如果可以按时回家，Kylo和Rey会一起做完饭，饭后两人则窝在沙发上看书。

这天，Rey回到自己和Rose的公寓，她需要收拾下周出差的行李。

“你和Kylo一起去吗？”Rose问。

“嗯，下周二走，三天后开庭。”Rey拿出一件白衬衫，铺在床上叠好。

“Rey，下周五可是你的生日啊！”Rose突然尖声叫道：“你看，你又忘了！”

这么多年，Rey很少会在意自己的生日，不是因为她粗心，而是她不想记得。Rey从来没有告诉任何人，自己被亲生父母丢弃的那一日，就是她的生日，那时年幼的自己以为父母只是单纯忘记她的生日，现在想起来他们是根本不在乎罢了。Obiwan也是后来才知道的，他尊重Rey的想法，没有像其他父母大张旗鼓给她举办生日派对，而是每年口头上祝福一句，并送上一份简单的礼物。

眼眶有些湿润，Rey用力眨了眨眼睛：“下周五要开庭，生日不重要。”

“怎么不重要，Rey，一年才一次啊。”

Rose还想抗议，但Rey打断了她：“我必须专心帮助Kylo打赢这场诉讼，生日什么的都是小事。”

看着好友一脸严肃的样子，Rose只好放弃：“好吧，但等你回来我会给你准备一份豪华大礼，不许拒绝！”

“好，我期待你的礼物。”Rey给了她一个大大的拥抱。

…

周二，Kylo和Rey到达了华盛顿。

酒店大堂，两人办完入住手续后，Kylo递给Rey一张房卡：“这次订了两间房，都在15楼。”

到达指定楼层后，Rey对着房卡上的门牌号找到了自己的房间，她注意到Kylo站在右边的房门口：“我们住隔壁？”

“本来只想要一间的，但保险起见还是订了两间房。” Kylo低沉的嗓音让她双腿发软。

“一会来我房间，记得拿上你的笔记本。”尽量忽视他炙热的眼神，Rey点点头，开门进了自己的房间。

事实证明，两人都认为当务之急是准备几天后的开庭。他们忙着核对现有的证据和信息，并拟好开庭的质证和发问提纲。Rey时不时提出自己对提纲的建议，并在桌上摊开的资料中翻找可以支撑的证据，Kylo则不断在纸上记录他们讨论的要点。

这种状态一直持续到周四晚上，桌上是堆积如山的文件，Kylo看着他们这几天的工作成果，如释重负地松了口气：“可以了，到此为止。”

Rey打了个哈欠：“太好了，我们准备得那么充分，明天肯定没问题。”

Kylo注意到她的眼睛有些充血，他心疼地催促道：“我来收尾，你快去睡吧。”

“你确定？”Rey还在硬撑，她想尽自己所能去协助他。

“你已经证明了你的能力。”Kylo亲吻她的额头：“去睡觉，不许反驳。”

“好吧。”Rey穿着洗澡后换上的睡衣，“噗通”一下倒在床上，拉过被子盖住自己：“晚安，Kylo。”

“晚安，Sweetheart。”Kylo看她合上眼睛，转头对手上的文件做最后一次检查。

又过了半小时，他确认无误才关上电脑，并把桌上的资料一一整理好。走到床边，Kylo轻手轻脚地掀开被子并在左边的位置躺下，他转身面对Rey，她安稳地呼吸着。Kylo把她揽入怀中，下巴抵着她的额头，Rey无意识地扭动几下，伸手抱住男人的腰。这几天Rey都在他的房间过夜，隔壁的屋子完全被闲置，不过Kylo喜欢这样，他喜欢无时无刻都和她待在一起。

（二）  
早上七点半，Rey和Kylo换上出庭的衣服。

“可以的，可以的，我们一定可以的。”Rey一边帮Kylo打领带，一边念叨。

“别紧张，我负责出庭，你只需要在旁边看就好。”Kylo想缓解她的焦虑：“再说，我有好几年的经验，你不用太担心。”

“可我还是紧张，一想到要看着你和对方律师辩论，我就忍不住地担心。万一对方的问题是我们没想到的呢？万一…”

“没有万一。”Kylo稳住Rey的手，认真说道：“Rey，你前一个月一直在跟进这个案子，根据我们的准备和总结，你觉得胜算如何？”

Rey仔细想了想：“我觉得胜算很大，我们列出了所有的假设，找到了反驳点和证据，还有足够多对我们有利的案例。”

“所以，还感到不安吗？”Kylo看着Rey紧张的面色逐渐缓和。

当Rey冷静下来理清思路后，她露出了笑容：“不会了。”

“Good girl.” 亲了亲她的脸颊，Kylo提起公文包：“走吧，我们来赢下这一场。”

…

“现在宣布开庭。”随着法官一声令下，法院里开始弥漫凝重的气氛。

Rey坐在旁听席，她看着Kylo和对方律师轮流提问。进行到中间部分，被告律师揪住一点提出了一个刁钻的问题，Rey攥紧了自己的西裙，她快速回想他们之前做出的假设，发现有一条刚好符合。果然，Kylo镇定自若地回答了对方的问题，并用Rey找到的案例作为反驳论点。

在接下去的过程里，Rey敏捷地抓住了被告人陈述中一个严重的漏洞，她兴奋地两眼发光，差点就想从位置上站起来，她当然知道Kylo的专业能力不容小觑，但还是止不住地想要提醒他。像有心灵感应般，下一秒Kylo对她小幅度地点了点头，察觉到男人的眼色，Rey知道自己和他的想法完全一致。

轮到Kylo提问，他果然顺着对方的陈述指出与其证据相矛盾的地方，被告人脸色一变，说话变得磕巴。Kylo继续往下说，对方律师似乎有些着急，试图进行抗议，但被法官驳回并宣布抗议无效。

双方的表现Rey都看在眼里，她在心底高声欢呼，因为她知道他们胜券在握。几个小时过后，和Rey预期的结果一样，法官宣布Kylo这方赢得了诉讼。

…

“你注意到了吗？中间好几次对方律师都哑口无言！”Rey和Kylo一起走出法院，她根本压不住激动的心情，嘴巴不停地和男人述说自己观察到的事情。

“还有，在最后一轮辩论的时候，他问的问题也是我们讨论过的，当然有一小点区别，但大致上还是在预期范围内…”她扭头，发现Kylo一脸专注地看着自己：“额，怎么了？我脸上有东西？”

Kylo热衷于Rey滔滔不绝的样子，更着迷于她在专业领域内展现个人魅力的样子。从她来到律所实习的第一天起，Kylo就相信她的实力，她也在后续工作中证明了自己具有极强的专业能力和丰富的法律知识。这次准备诉讼案件，Kylo意识Rey拥有严谨的逻辑思维，她往往能在第一时间找到要点并马上给出应对的方案，她对所有看过的资料也都过目不忘。

Rey是个勤奋且聪慧的女孩，是法律界不可缺少的人才，Kylo认定她以后肯定可以超越自己。

“没有，你观察地很对，看来你也一直跟着我的思维。”Kylo由衷地称赞：“Rey，永远不要低估你的能力，这次你表现地非常好。”

Rey不好意思地笑了：“我希望能成为像你这样优秀的律师。”

Kylo心头一热，搂住她的肩膀：“我的女孩只会更加优秀。”

两人拦下一辆出租车，Kylo向司机报了酒店的名字，Rey的眼皮有些打架，她没想到今天的案件审理居然花了五个小时。

看到Rey困倦的样子，Kylo让她靠着自己的胸膛：“睡一会吧，到了叫你。”

“好…”男人的手在自己头上轻柔地抚摸着，Rey舒服地哼了一声，陷入了沉睡。

胸口传来女孩均匀的呼吸声，Kylo小声地喊道：“Rey.”

怀里的人没有半点动静，他不放心，又叫了一声，Rey依旧没有反应。确认她睡着后，Kylo掏出手机拨通了电话，他压低嗓门说：“你好，我是之前和你们联系的Kylo Ren…”

“Rey，醒醒，我们到了。”Kylo扶她坐起来：“我刚改签了机票，半小时后去机场。”

出租车刚好在他们酒店门口停下，Kylo掏出钱包付款。

“律所有急事吗？”Rey打开车门，皱起眉头：“那我们赶紧走吧，给我五分钟收拾。”

Kylo从车上下来，牵着她的手走进酒店大堂：“律所没事，我只是想回家。”他望向她：“回我们的家。”

Rey心跳加速，她明白Kylo指的是他的公寓，但她经常去他家过夜，周末也待在那儿，Kylo的家不知不觉已经变成他们共同生活的地方。

“嗯，我也想快点回去。”Rey握紧了他的手：“我们的家。”

…

“记得别落下任何东西！”Rey朝外面喊道，她正在浴室里收拾自己的洗漱用品。

“叮咚——”手机传来短信提醒，Rey打开一看，是Rose的消息。

【Girl, Happy Birthday! Love, Rose.】

Rey叹了口气，她果真忘了今天是自己生日，放下手机，她把洗面奶放进化妆包里。如果Kylo知道今天是她的生日，他会怎么表示，送一束花又或者是烛光晚餐？ 

“生日和礼物都不重要，和Kylo在一起就足够了。” Rey笑着摇头，她看得出Kylo不是个浪漫的人，而且有他在身边自己已经很满足了。

（三）  
两人回到纽约刚好是晚上九点，这几天的奔波让Rey疲惫不堪，她在从机场回家的路上再次昏睡过去，这也让她没有注意到Kylo不寻常的情绪。

进屋后，Kylo对她说：“你先去洗澡吧。”

“好。”Rey找了一套干净的睡衣，随后进了浴室。

她正对着镜子洗脸，隐约间听到关门的声音，不过她没有过多在意，也许是Kylo在整理行李吧。打开花洒，Rey等到有热气冒出才走进淋浴间，热水缓解了身上的疲劳，她舒服地长吁一口气。

穿上睡衣，Rey打开卫生间的门，却发现外头漆黑一片。

“Kylo？”没有人回答。

“Kylo！你在哪儿？”Rey的声音有些发颤。

“Rey，我在餐桌这边！”听到熟悉的声音，她快步向厨房走去。

“Kylo，你在干什么？为什么不开灯…”眼前的一幕让她失去了声音。

餐桌上摆放着一个白色的蛋糕，上面插着几根蜡烛，跳跃的火焰在昏暗的屋子里显得格外惹眼。

“扑通，扑通，扑通。”Rey抑制不住越来越快的心跳，她走上前，蛋糕上有一块巧克力牌，上面清楚写着【Rey, Happy Birthday.】

“Rey.”身后响起男人充满磁性的声音，Rey转过身，Kylo捧着一束玫瑰花：“Happy birthday, my love.”

Rey再也忍不住了，泪水源源不断从眼眶中涌出，她尝试说出完整的句子，可她止不住地哽咽：“Kylo…这些是…我的…你怎么…”

“Sweetheart, 别哭。”Kylo把她拥入怀中，用没拿花的右手安抚她的后背：“我只想让你知道，我并没有忘记你的生日。”

“你…你怎么知道的？”Rey哭泣着，她还没从刚才的惊喜中缓过来。

“作为你的负责人，我必须知道实习生的基本信息吧。”他开玩笑地说：“我从Tina那里拿到你的简历，自然知道你的生日。”

“蛋糕和花是什么时候准备的？”Rey疑惑地问。

“我在出差前就订好了蛋糕，花是昨天在出租车上订的。”Kylo看她恍然大悟的样子，愉悦地笑出声：“昨天你睡得像只小猪，叫你几次都听不见。”

其实在上周末，Kylo就盘算着准备这次的生日惊喜。他精挑细选出公寓周围两家高评价的蛋糕店和花店，这让他在Rey洗澡的时候有足够时间去店里取蛋糕和玫瑰。

Rey破涕为笑：“谢谢你，Kylo，我很高兴。”

她从Kylo手里接过玫瑰：“我需要一个花瓶，这可是你送我的第一束花。”

“以后多的是机会。”Kylo按住Rey的肩膀，拉着她在餐桌坐下：“先别管花，快许愿。”

Rey望着精致的蛋糕，闭上眼默默在心底许了愿。

“呼——”她吹灭了蜡烛，Kylo打开屋子里的灯。

两人吃着蛋糕，Rey一脸幸福：“嗯，好吃！”

“Rey，我从来没有这样做过，也不知道你会不会喜欢。”Kylo把额前的头发撩到脑后，他看起来有一丝的紧张。

“Oh, Kylo.” 放下手里的叉子，Rey决定告诉他：“这是我最难忘的一次生日。其实，我没有跟任何人说过，我被抛弃的那天正好是我的生日。”

Kylo看起来像肚子被人打了一拳，他的脸色顿时难看，张嘴刚想说什么，Rey伸出手指贴在他的唇上：“嘘，没事的，让我说完。一直以来，我都很排斥自己的生日，因为我会想起不美好的事情。”

她起身坐到Kylo腿上，他马上环住她的腰：“但是没关系，现在不一样了。Kylo，你给我创造了最美好的生日回忆，从今以后一提到生日，我只会想到你。”

“Rey…”

Kylo想吻她，可Rey阻止了他：“我…我想说，Kylo，我想了一阵子，我觉得…”

“Rey，怎么了？”Kylo看她一脸纠结，心里莫名地慌乱。

Rey深吸一口气：“Kylo，我觉得我爱你。”

Kylo脑中的一根弦断了，他愣愣地看着她：“你…你说什么？”

Rey咳嗽了一声，试图掩饰自己的难为情：“我说…”

Rey的手放在Kylo的胸膛上，此刻她能感受到男人疯狂的心跳。这一次，她鼓起勇气果断地说：“Kylo，我爱你。”

他呆住的样子让Rey放松了不少，她抵住他的额头：“Kylo，我说我爱你，你…”

Kylo用唇堵住了她的嘴，他的Rey，他的女孩，他的一生所爱，她说她爱他，她爱他！Kylo用力地吻着Rey，并用舌头勾住她的，吻得她差点呼吸不上。他一只手勾住Rey的脖子，一只手把她死死按在自己身上，下身的肿胀抵在她的小腹，这让Rey呻吟出声。

恋恋不舍地分开，Kylo喘着粗气：“God, Rey, 我也爱你。我很早以前就想说了，我想和你一起生活，我想永远和你在一起，但我不敢，我怕吓到你…”

“You do?” Rey瘫软在他身上，她感觉自己像在做梦，整个心房被幸福填得满满的。

Kylo抱紧她，咬住她的耳朵：“我爱你，Rey，我爱你！Fuck，除了你我什么都不在乎，我只要你。”

“Oh, Kylo, I love you so much.” Rey抬起头，再次吻上他的唇。

（四）  
第二天晚上，两人前往一家西餐厅。如果不是他们周五晚上那么迟才回到家，Kylo想在Rey生日当天带她出来吃饭。

“Sweetheart，你真美。”Kylo由衷地赞叹。

Rey穿着一件酒红色的裙子，贴身的剪裁勾勒出她美好的曲线，后背的交叉设计不仅抢眼，还展现她腰部的线条。Kylo依旧一身的黑色西装，不过他打了一条深红色的领带，和Rey身上的颜色相呼应。

挽住他的胳膊，Rey开心地说：“你也很帅。”

身边走过的两位女士回头瞄了Kylo几眼，Rey假装吃醋地酸道：“哎，我男人真是个万人迷。”

Kylo勾起嘴角，凑到她耳边吐着气：“我只属于你，我的身体和我的心都是你的。”

脸颊闪过一丝红晕，Rey不重不轻地掐了下他的手：“就你会说。”

…

“今晚的牛排特别好吃。”Rey喝了口红酒，眼睛笑成月牙状。

等服务生上了甜点，Rey对Kylo说：“我去一下洗手间。”她收起餐巾，起身往走廊方向走去。

Kylo看着Rey离去的背影，脑海里浮现她甜美的笑容和动听的声音，他不禁想象未来等她成为了自己的妻子，他就可以向所有人介绍她是Mrs. Ren…

“Mr. Ren?” 一个声音打断了Kylo的幻想。他抬起头，旁边站着一个男人，他有一双蓝色的眼睛和一头棕色的头发。

“Mr. Ren，果真是你，久仰大名。”Kylo迟疑地和他握手。

“你认识我？”

“这是我第一次见你，我和Mrs. Organa是老朋友，经常听她提起你。”男人露出温暖的笑容。

“你和我母亲是朋友？还有，你见过我？”Kylo诧异地问。

“我和Leia认识十几年了，我很小的时候还见过你的外祖父。我没见过你，但以前Leia经常会和她的老朋友分享你的照片，所以不难认出你。”男人笑了笑：“听你母亲说你现在是Morgan & Moose的高级律师？”

“是的，没错。”Kylo没想到Leia会把自己的事告诉给身边的人，她难道不以他为耻吗？毕竟他抛弃了Ben Solo这个名字…

“真不好意思，说了那么久还没有自我介绍。”男人挺直了背：“我是…”

“Kylo，我回来了。”Kylo和男人同时向右边望去，Rey走了过来，她正低着头整理手中的小包：“刚才洗手间人比较多，我…”

Rey终于看到站在他们桌子边的男人，她手一松，小包“啪嗒”掉在地上。

“Rey？”Kylo绷紧了身子，她的反应让他高度警惕。他看向男人，发现那个人脸上也稍微有些惊讶，但更多是惊喜…惊喜？ 

抿紧了嘴，Kylo起身准备把Rey护在身后。这时，男人开了口：“Rey.”

Rey回过神，她几步走到男人跟前然后扑到他怀里：“Father!” 男人咧开嘴，伸手抱住她。

这回轮到Kylo定在原地，不过他很快想起Rey和自己说过的养父：“所以，你是？”

男人显然看出Rey认识Kylo，他笑着说道：“Obiwan Kenobi，我是Rey的父亲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，Obiwan为什么来到纽约？他和Kylo的见面又会产生怎样的故事？Obiwan虽然知道Kylo工作的地方，但他知道Rey就在那里实习吗？下一章要开始虐啦！


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey和Kylo的恋情终于被发现了！

（一）  
“Dad，你在纽约做什么，怎么来了也不和我说一声！” Rey已经快一年半没见到自己的父亲了，去年她假期打工便没有回去，今年暑假在律所实习更不可能回家了。而Obiwan常年忙碌于警局的事，他也没时间来纽约探望她，两人平时通过电话和短信与彼此联系。

“还不是想给你一个生日惊喜，本来我想明天再联系你，没想到会在这里碰到。”Obiwan见到女儿也很高兴，他上下打量她：“久不见你好像瘦了。”

“Come on, 你总觉得我吃不饱。”Rey想起Kylo还在旁边，赶忙和Obiwan介绍：“Dad，这位是Kylo，他是…”

“我是Rey的伴侣。”Kylo抢先说道，既然见到了Rey的父亲，那他必须表明自己的身份。

Kylo的话让Rey羞红了脸，Obiwan挑起眉毛望了她一眼：“噢，Mr. Ren，原来你和我女儿是这种关系。”他毫不掩饰声音中透露出的保护欲，Rey扯了扯他的衣袖。

“一直听Rey说起您，她非常敬爱自己的父亲。” Kylo毫不示弱，他高大的身躯立在Obiwan面前：“很高兴认识您，Mr. Kenobi。”

Obiwan的眼睛如猎鹰般盯着眼前的男人，他犀利的眼神并没有使Kylo退让。沉默了几秒，他向Kylo勾起嘴角，但笑意并没有到达他的双眼：“先不打扰你们共进晚餐，我的朋友还在等我。”他对Rey说：“See you later, Rey.”

“Mr. Ren.” Obiwan向Kylo点点头，转身离去。

Rey实在没法忽略刚才两个男人之间剑拔弩张的气氛：“Kylo，你和他说什么了？”

“没什么，我觉得你父亲不喜欢我。”Kylo重新坐下，面对眼前的饭后甜品，他突然失去了胃口。

“别太在意，我父亲就是这样的人。”Rey握住他放在餐桌上的手：“他有时候会过度保护我，他只是不想我受到伤害而已。”

“看得出来。”Kylo忘不了Obiwan充满敌意的眼神，看来自己未来的岳父不太好相处。

“他还不了解你，如果你们坐下好好聊一次，父亲一定会对你改观的。再说，我和你在一起怎么可能受伤害，你带给我那么多的快乐，而且有你保护我不是吗？”Rey安慰道，她不想看到Kylo因为这个小插曲而情绪低落。

Kylo自然明白Rey的担忧，他有些自责，今晚本应该是让他的女孩开开心心。他努力忘掉刚才的事情，笑着对她说：“Rey，只要你在我身边就够了，我们一起面对所有的问题。”

“嗯，一起面对。”Rey也跟着笑起来。

从餐厅回到家，Kylo先进了浴室。Rey坐在沙发上，拿起手机准备和Obiwan联系，却发现对方在五分钟前给自己发了一条短信。

【Rey，明天有空吗？爸爸好久没见你了。】

内心一阵温暖，她回复了一段话。

【当然，明天中午12点Bryant Park的Joe Coffee见。BTW, I miss you too】

…

第二天中午，Rey提前了十分钟来到约定地点。

昨晚，她告诉Kylo自己要去见Obiwan，他表示理解：“你们好久没见了，明天带你父亲到处逛逛。”

“我不在家，你会想我吗？”Rey调皮地问。

“You have no idea.” Kylo抱住她亲了一口：“我给你父亲留下的初次印象不太好，要是让他知道我试图抢占他和自己宝贵女儿的时间，他肯定会杀了我。”

Rey站在台阶上四处张望，她还没看到Obiwan的身影，说实话，她极其希望Obiwan能喜欢Kylo，他是自己认定的伴侣。她清楚父亲为什么会那么紧张，他害怕Kylo伤到自己，让她重新经历一遍童年的伤痛，但Kylo永远不会这么做。这个男人从一开始就把他的真心摆在她面前，他无微不至的照顾和真心诚意的表白都表明他视自己如珍宝，他爱她，而Rey也爱他。

“Rey!” 她回过头，Obiwan从远处走来。

“Dad!” Rey跑过去抱住自己的父亲，她真的太想他了。

Obiwan搂住女儿感叹道：“一转眼就长大了，我总以为你还是小孩子。”他扶住Rey的肩膀，仔细看着她：“Rey，你现在越来越有职场的风范了。”

“Dad，你一点都没变。”Rey和他来到Joe Coffee前：“还是espresso？”

“You know me, girl.”

她看了一眼餐牌，对窗口的服务员说：“一杯espresso和一杯iced mocha。”

五分钟后，他们坐树荫下，星星点点的阳光透过树间洒在两人身上。

“你在纽约还好吗？”Obiwan问。

“挺好的” 咖啡的香醇回荡在唇齿间，Rey心情舒畅：“我这个暑假在律所实习，如果你不来这儿，说不定得到明年才能见到我。Dad，我还想问呢，你为什么会来纽约？”

“就作为你今年的生日惊喜吧，我下个月要去NYPD任职了。”看女儿张大了嘴，Obiwan哈哈大笑。

“Oh my god, Dad!” Rey激动地差点打翻手里的杯子：“这..太好，以后我们可以经常见面了！你调去哪个部门？”

“调查局，这次来就是为了对接的事。”Obiwan满脸慈爱地望着她。一个月前，他接到局里的通知，NYPD其中一个部门正急需警员，上头评估了局里的所有人，一致认为他是最好的人选，问他是否愿意调去纽约。想到能和女儿在同一个城市，Obiwan二话不说便答应了，况且这次调职他的警衔也得到了提升。

“那你打算住哪儿？”

“你已经在这里待了三年，你告诉我？”Obiwan微笑地问。

“我和Rose现在住的房子在downtown，不过去我上班的地方还是很方便的，平时如果不开车，搭地铁也只需二三十分钟。”

“Rey，你还没告诉我你在哪家律所实习？”

“噢，我没告诉你吗？Morgan & Moose, 纽约数一数二的律所！不过严格来讲，还是Organa Law Firm的排名靠前，毕竟Leia跟我说…嗯，不说了，反正你也不认识她。”

“Leia Organa？你见过她？”

Rey诧异地抬眼：“你听过她的名字？我们是因为一次巧合认识的。”

她打算说下去，但被Obiwan打断：“你说你在Morgan & Moose实习，Kylo Ren也在那里工作，可你们现在是情侣关系。”

Rey终于意识到不对劲，她发现Obiwan正一脸严肃地看着自己。老天，他怎么知道Kylo和自己在同一家律所，还有他为什么对Leia这个名字反应这么大？

她的声音有点发抖：“Dad, 为什么你知道Kylo上班的地方？”

“You tell me!” Obiwan看起来十分生气：“你和Kylo恋爱就算了，可你们现在是同事！”做了多年的警察，他一下抓住Rey飘忽不定的眼神：“不仅是同事，还是上下级关系！Rey，纸包不住火，这件事如果被其他人知晓会对你造成多大影响你清楚吗？”

“你又是怎么知道Kylo的，你好像对他很了解？！”Rey尖声问道，她的声音引起远处行人的关注，但她现在完全顾及不上别人的反应。

“这不重要！我和Leia Organa是多年的朋友，她之前有告诉我关于他的事，我自然知道他在Morgan & Moose工作！”Obiwan严厉地说：“Jesus, Rey！你之前还一直说想实习结束后转正，但以你现在和Kylo的关系，这样做的风险太大了。Rey，你不能拿自己的前途开玩笑！”说完最后一句话，他用力把喝光咖啡杯砸向桌面。

一阵风吹过，他们头顶的树枝来回摇晃，树叶间的摩擦带来“沙沙”的响声。旁边的小道，一个女人牵着两条狗走来，其中一只大狗“汪汪”地吼叫，它挣脱了女人的绳子向路边跑去，女人大喊着追上去。前方草坪上，两三个年轻人正在野餐，男孩似乎说了一个笑话，引起另外两个女孩“咯咯”的笑声。

树荫下的两人一声不吭。

明明是炎热的七月初，午后的太阳炙烤大地，Rey却觉得浑身冰凉，她的父亲知道了，他知道他们是办公室恋情。自己本来想和Obiwan一起度过美好的下午，顺便帮Kylo说点好话，可她没想到会变成现在这样。Rey本身就是法律专业的学生，她当然懂得办公室恋情的风险，也了解这其中女性往往受到更多的非议和指责，她们容易成为众人口中八卦的目标，并被描绘成出卖身体寻求升职机会的荡妇。

Rey明白，她太明白了。理智告诉她这么做是错误的，然而自己的心却坚持和Kylo相爱是再正确不过的事，她实在没办法对Kylo放手。

“对不起，可我爱他。”她转头，Obiwan正望着自己：“Dad, 我爱他。”

“Rey…”

“Dad，你看着我成长，我为自己做了那么多的选择，我选择了法律，我选择了来到纽约，我从不后悔我的决定。而现在我选择Kylo，既然下定决心去爱他，我也会主动承担相应的后果。我是一个成年人了，我知道自己想要什么。”

一对情侣从两人面前走过，男孩紧紧拉住女孩的手，女孩的目光也从未离开男孩。Rey看着他们离去的背影，苦涩地说：“你和Kylo是我人生中最重要的两个人，我谁都不想失去。Dad，我不求你的原谅，但我恳求你能理解我，我不知道你对他了解多少，我也不知道Leia告诉你多少，我只是…我不能没有他。”

这么多年，Obiwan只见过Rey两次脆弱的样子，一次是她被亲生父母抛弃的那个晚上，一次是现在。面前的女儿眼里满是祈求，内心完全写在脸上，Obiwan不会质疑Rey所说的一切，因为他清楚她是认真的。

…

从Bryant Park回来，Rey没有将自己和Obiwan的对话告诉Kylo，自己心神不宁就算了，她不想让他担心。

和往常的周日一样，男人把Rey送回她和Rose的公寓。

Rey在下车时被一双手拉住，Kylo有些担忧：“Rey，你和你父亲之间没事吧？你看起来不太精神。”

强迫自己挤出一个笑容，她故作轻松地说：“当然没事，我只是累了。”说着，她在Kylo唇上留下一个吻：“明天律所见，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Kylo面色温柔，他目送Rey走进公寓后才开车离开。

(二)  
“叮叮叮——”床头柜的闹钟发出无休止的响声。

“呃！”Rey闷哼了一声，伸手把闹铃拍掉。这是她第一次赖床，昨天回来后，自己一直想着和Obiwan的谈话，最后折腾到凌晨两三点才睡着。

她试图睁开眼睛，可眼皮上好像涂了胶水怎么也抬不起，她挣扎了几次双眼依旧沉重，四肢同样软绵绵的。

“Whatever.” Rey头一歪又陷入了昏睡。

她梦到自己来到了律所，她放下东西并跟其他人打了招呼，然后她走进Kylo 的办公室，迎接自己的是男人灿烂的微笑…

“Rey!”迷迷糊糊中，Rey听到有人在叫自己的名字。

“Rey——!”究竟是谁那么吵？

“Reyyyyyyyyyy!!!”

“What?!” Rey终于睁开了眼，愤怒地想找到声音的源头，她刚才正准备和Kylo接吻，结果被生生打断了。

“Rey，你怎么还没走，快迟到了！”Rose对着她的房间大喊道。

“Shit!” Rey猛地从床上弹起，她跑向衣柜拿衬衫，差点被脚上的拖鞋绊倒。原来是在做梦，她还以为自己已经去到了律所，该死的失眠！

她慌张地扣上衣服扣子，可越急手越抖：“Rose，几点了？”

“七点四十五！”

Rey跌跌撞撞从房间跑出来，抄起桌上的车钥匙狂奔而去。

“快点快点！”Rey握紧方向盘，等前方的交通灯变绿后，她脚踩油门冲了出去。千万不要塞车，她绝望地想，副驾驶座位上的手机一直在振动，可她没空去查看。好不容易到了律所的停车场，Rey气喘吁吁跑向电梯口，等进了电梯后，她靠着墙壁平复自己的呼吸。

Rey掏出手机看时间，迟到了十分钟。她懊恼地拍了拍头，下一秒却注意到手机有好几个通知，三个Kylo的未接来电和五条他的短信。Rey打开短信，手指在屏幕上滑动，她浑身的血液逐渐凝固。

【Rey，Phasma要找我们。】

【Rey，我们需要谈谈。】

【出什么事了，你在哪？为什么不接电话？我很担心你。】

【我得去她办公室了。】

【Rey，他们开始怀疑我们了。】

她和Kylo最担心的事情还是发生了。

…

Rey敲响了Phasma Gwendoline办公室的门。

“进。”里面传来一个女声，Rey开门走进去，她看到Kylo背对自己坐在右边的椅子，Phasma则坐在办公桌后。

“坐。”Phasma简洁明了的命令让Rey止不住地吞咽，她拉开左边的椅子缓缓坐下。从实习第一天到现在，Rey还没见过Phasma，自己只知道她是律所的合伙人之一，更是这儿的领头人。她有一头金黄色的头发，高耸的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝让她看起来威严十足，一双蓝灰色的眼睛更是压迫地人喘不过气。

“Ms. Kenobi，知道我为什么叫你来吗？”Phasma的质问让Rey起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。 _Rey，现在不是你慌乱的时候，你必须保持清醒！Pull yourself together!_

“抱歉，我不知道。”Rey镇定地回答。

“是这样的，有人说看到你周六晚上和Kylo在Café Boulud共进晚餐，这是真的吗？”

Rey脖子后的汗毛竖了起来，她提醒自己不要去看Kylo的表情，同时在脑子里快速组织语言。 _她要不要承认？Kylo已经先和她谈过了，他都说了什么？自己要怎么才能对上他所说的信息？如果她是Kylo会怎么回答？_

停顿了三秒，Rey平静地说：“没错，周六晚上我确实和Mr. Ren在那里。”她从余光看到Kylo抓紧了椅子的扶手。

“噢，我能问为什么吗？”Phasma问道。

“上周我和Mr. Ren成功完成他的一个案子，相信你也清楚他的工作。这个案子花了我们一个多月的时间，我协助他做了很多的准备工作，自然了解到案件的重要性。这次开庭很成功，Mr. Ren为了庆祝我们的胜利，决定请我吃饭。” Rey发觉Kylo紧绷的身体有些许松弛，看来自己的说辞和他一样。

“你们之间没有什么其他的进展？”Phasma一针见血。

“Mr. Ren是我的负责人，同时也是我的上级，我作为律所的实习生自然是做好我本职的工作。不过我很感谢他对我的照顾，这段时间我收获良多，他是位优秀的律师，对我而言他是位负责任的老师。”Rey滴水不漏的回答让人找不到任何怀疑的地方。

Phasma追问：“仅此而已？”

Rey望着她的眼睛回答：“仅此而已。”

Phasma凌厉的目光徘徊在女孩脸上，Rey无所畏惧，她勇敢地面对她的审视。

终于，Phasma点了点头，但她对Kylo说：“Ren，你先出去，我要和Ms. Kenobi单独聊聊。”

“Phas，我已经解释了，你也听到她说的…”女人打断Kylo的话，她抬起下巴示意男人出去。Kylo克制住爆发的冲动，他清楚自己如果稍加不慎，恐怕会给Rey带来更多的麻烦。

等他出去后，Phasma重新面向Rey。

Rey准备好面对她新一轮的审问，可让她意想不到的是Phasma叹了口气: “Ms. Kenobi，我不希望你成为律所其他人闲暇之余的谈资。”

“Ms. Gwendoline?”

“我自己也是一名女性，而女性在职场中面对的挑战和阻碍比男性多得多，我付出了所有的心血和力气才走到现在的位置。可是Ms. Kenobi，我们的努力往往会被忽略，甚至被有心的话给击碎。”Phasma语重心长地说：“我不能告诉你是谁告诉我这件事，但你知道这个人是如何跟我描述的吗？他说你想借自己漂亮的皮囊博得Ren的欢心，他认为你想借此进入律所成为正式员工。”

Rey怒火中烧，她想做出反驳，Phasma解释道：“Ms. Kenobi，我并不是在指责你，我想说的是我相信你的能力。Tina每周都会跟我汇报你们五位实习生的情况，她对你的评价是最高的，包括其他几位律师，他们都认为Ren能指导你是他的运气，你是我们公认能力最好的实习生，你的努力都被所有人看在眼里。”她看到Rey眼里的情绪波动，继续道：“但有的人不会承认你的付出，他们只会污蔑你的成就，你的任何行为在他们眼里都带有目的性。Ms. Kenobi，你不能轻易被这些言论影响，你现在要做的就是证明自己，让他们无话可说。”

Rey久久不能反应，Phasma的一席话让她深感震撼，这个女人是律所的领头人不是没有道理。

“谢谢你，Ms. Gwendoline，我会永远记住你的话。”Rey真诚地感谢她。

Phasma露出了一个小小的微笑，这是Rey进门后到现在第一次看到她笑。

“对了，既然这样，我有一个请求。”Rey想了想，还是决定把心里的想法说出来。

“Anything, Ms. Kenobi.”

(三)  
从Phasma办公室出来，Rey惊讶地发现自己出奇的镇定，她穿过另一条走廊，办公区域就在眼前。 _到底是谁，是谁看到了她和Kylo在餐厅？是谁说自己想尽办法勾引上司？是哪个混蛋？_

接近自己的座位，她看到其他四位实习生都看向了自己。 _难道是他们其中一个？必须是，整个律所里她没有过多去接触其他人，会关注自己的也就他们四个人。所以，这个人是跟她有过节？还是他们任何一个都有可能？_

和Obiwan共同生活了十几年，Rey虽然对警察这个职业不感兴趣，但她乐于了解关于犯罪心理的知识。Obiwan曾说，观察一个人的肢体语言能进一步分析他的内心世界，这个技能在他们审讯犯人时起到了重要作用。

 _是时候活学活用了，_ Rey眼里闪过一丝精光。

“Rey，你没事吧？我听说Ms. Gwendoline早上急着要找你？”Linda一脸忧心忡忡的样子。

“我还没见过她呢，Rey，她是不是很可怕？”David凑过来小声问道，Sam在一旁好奇地瞧了一眼，随即起身走去茶水间。

_Linda和David跟她的关系一向很好，自己在所有实习生中与他们最熟，虽然她和Sam没有太多的交流，但她能肯定这个男孩对自己的事儿没有半点兴趣。那剩下的只有…._

Rey瞥了眼Christopher，他眼神躲闪，动作也不太自然。

“没事，就问了一些平常的问题。”Rey随意地耸肩，她故意说：“Mr. Ren也被叫过去了。”

金发男孩身子一震，Rey没有错过他的反应：“我们被问了关于开庭的事，然后…没了。”

“没了？她叫你们就为了问这点事儿？”Linda做了一个夸张的表情：“也许她比较关心这个案子吧。”说完，她拍拍David的肩膀：“走，帮我一起去打印几份文件。”

五人的座位此刻只剩下Rey和Christopher。 _很好，是时候找他算账了。_

Christopher一脸不可置信的样子，他欲言又止，似乎想追问更多。 _他肯定很想知道我和Kylo到底被问了什么吧？_ 对方的小动作全部落在Rey眼里。

男孩果然没忍住：“Rey，Ms. Gwendoline没有说些其他的事吗？”

“你指什么？”Rey嘲讽地问。

“比…比如说你和Mr. Ren什么的…” _如此藏不住自己的小心思，_ 她捏紧了双手。

Rey死死盯住Christopher的眼睛，凑到他跟前并压低了嗓音：“别装了，我知道是你。”她成功看他露出一丝慌乱：“告诉你，以我个人的能力，我根本不需要巴结Mr. Ren。倒是你，要是我一个不小心让Ms. Gwendoline知道你曾试图向我献殷勤，她会怎么说？”

“你…你没有证据。” Christopher支支吾吾地抗议，苍白的表情暴露了他的心虚。

“那天Linda看到也听到你所说的，你难道忘了吗？相信你不想听到关于你骚扰我的谣言吧？”Rey从来没有像现在如此享受一个人惊恐的表情，她好笑地想如果自己不选择律师行业，说不定会跟随Obiwan的脚步成为一名警员。

“真正想认真实习的人才不会把心思花在这些八卦上，管好你自己的事吧。我警告你，再让我听到你说关于我或者是Mr. Ren的坏话，别怪我不客气。”Rey最后瞪了他一眼，坐回自己的座位，不再去看他快昏倒的样子。

Kylo在办公里坐立不安，他怕Phasma会为难Rey，他更怕会影响到女孩的实习，都怪他，如果不是自己，Rey就不会被一些有心人非议。可恶，她这么优秀的女孩根本无需他的扶持就可以进入他们的律所工作，是他对她深深着迷，她的一切都让自己神魂颠倒。Fuck，是哪个混蛋干的！

“Buzz.” Kylo的手机振动了一下，Rey发来一则消息。

【Kylo，别担心，我没事。下班后我会解释的，我爱你。】

…

Kylo一直憋到下班，他提前下到车库，然后坐在车里等她。天知道他一整天都没办法集中注意力，想到Rey和Phasma在自己走后的对话，Kylo暴躁地捶打前方的方向盘。

“Wow, easy, Kylo.” 车门打开，Rey坐了进来。

Kylo抓住她的手，心里的疑问和焦急一股脑地喷涌而出：“Rey，Phas有为难你吗？她说了什么？她有告诉你是哪个人跟她打报告的吗？你没事吧？”

“Kylo，我没事。”Rey揉着他的手：“My love, 先回家吧，我们不能被其他人看到。”

“对，你说的没错，我们不能被看到。”Kylo点头，他有些不知所措。

路上，Rey一直把手放在Kylo的大腿上不断地安抚他，她看得出男人的焦虑，她其实也想马上告诉他，但这一切还是等回到让她安心的环境再说。

进屋后，Rey捧住Kylo的脸，他立刻揽住她的腰：“Rey, please.”

“Kylo，”男人眼中的脆弱让她心脏一阵抽痛：“我接下来说的每一个字你都听清楚了，如果不是为了我们，我也不想这么做。”

Rey望着自己的爱人：“Kylo，下周我不再由你负责了，我的新负责人是Hux，Phasma也已经同意了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey到底有什么打算，她到底和Phasma谈了什么？Kylo又会有什么行动？


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 划重点：1.Kylo有些失控 2.两人的第一次争吵 3.Christopher你完蛋了

（一）

**Kylo，下周我不再由你负责了，我的新负责人是Hux，Phasma也已经同意了。**

Kylo的脑袋“嗡嗡”作响，他看到Rey的唇在动，可他听不清女孩后面的话。 _Rey要被调给Hux了，她的负责人不是自己了，Phasma做了这个决定…_

“Kylo？”男人发愣的样子让Rey十分担心：“Kylo，你说话呀！”

这一声叫喊总算把Kylo的灵魂给唤回他的身体， Rey惊恐地发现他双唇苍白，面无血色。Kylo想说话，可他半天发不出一点声音，十指深深嵌入Rey的双臂，他膝盖一个踉跄，男人跪倒在女孩面前。

“Kylo!” Rey惊呼，她捧住Kylo的脸颊，他双眼紧闭：“Kylo，别吓我，你怎么了！”

过了好久，Kylo睁开了眼看向她，Rey急忙追随他的眼神，下一刻却发现他眼中破碎的泪光，她呆呆地看着他：“Kylo…”

“Rey!” Kylo终于反应过来，失焦的双眼找到Rey的面容，他颤抖地说：“求求你，别离开我。”

“我没有离开你，也不会离开你。”Rey在他绝望的注视下差点喘不上气，他的脆弱让自己心碎：“Kylo，我哪都不去，我就在你身边。”她抱住Kylo宽阔的背，让他靠着自己的肩膀。

Kylo发狠地抱着Rey，像要把她的身体和他的融为一体，他强壮的胳膊勒得她后背生疼。但Rey没有阻止他，相反，她安静地待在男人怀中，享受他带给自己的安全感。

两颗支离破碎的心紧紧贴在一起，两人都害怕被抛弃，两人都渴望对方的爱。

“Rey，都是我的错。”耳边传来男人颤抖的声音：“都怪我，是我害你被指责，是我害你被调走，是我没有保护好你。”

“Wha-No! Kylo，这不是你的错！你忘了吗，我们说好一起面对的，我也有责任。” Rey激动地说：“是我主动和Phasma提的，不是你的问题。”

Kylo倏地抬头：“你…你自己提的？Rey，为什么？”

“我们已经很注意了，可还是被人发现。我不知道有多少流言蜚语，但我知道如果保持现状，后续的发展也许会更糟糕。我们要做的就是及时止损，最好的办法就是分开你我，让Hux成为我的负责人，减少我们之间的联系。”Rey突然觉得整个人疲惫不堪，她望着瘫坐在地上的Kylo：“Kylo，我也不愿意这么做，可我不能让这件事影响到你的事业，我做不到。”

“I fucking don’t care!”Kylo吼道，他的反应让Rey身体一震：“I fucking don’t care about them, I fucking don’t care about my job! I don’t give a FUCK! All I care about is you, REY!!!”他像一只暴怒的野兽双眼通红，太阳穴青筋暴起：“我可以不要这份工作，我可以辞职，我可以另找一家律所，我可以为你牺牲任何事情，但我不能没有你！”

“别胡说，你怎么能辞职，你是律所不可缺少的高级律师！你比我重要得多，我只是个实习生而已！所以我做了最好的选择，我必须保护我们两个人。”Rey有些生气，他怎么能如此随意地对待自己的事业？

Kylo只感觉到背叛，他愤怒地反驳：“最好的选择？这根本不是最好的选择，这是被迫做出的让步！而且你怎么能把我蒙在鼓里，你应该和我商量！结果我什么也不知道，你一个人决定了所有的事！”

Rey站起来，自己全身的血液都在沸腾，她居高临下地望着他：“我说了我不想这么做，可我们没有多余的选择！不是我调离你的管理就是我离开律所，你以为我是冲动行事吗？我这是迫不得已！我这不是马上就告诉你了吗？ Kylo, I’m trying! Don’t you dare blame me for that!” 泪水控制不住地涌出眼眶，她抽泣着转过身。为什么他不理解她，她明明是为了他们，他难道不清楚自己也很难过吗。

看到爱人流泪，Kylo才意识到自己刚才的语气和态度，在Rey面对那么重的压力下，他居然还如此谴责她，抹去她所做的努力。 _不应该这样的，他不应该对她大吼大叫。Fuck，他都做了些什么！Rey是他最想守护的人，这件事他也有一半的责任，他没资格发脾气。该死，自己像一只竖起武器的刺猬，而这一身尖刺已经伤害到他最爱的人。_

Kylo慌张地从地上爬起，上前搂住她：“God, Rey, I’m so sorry!” Rey想挣脱他的怀抱，可男人丝毫不放手：“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” 怀里的人儿渐渐冷静下来，他仍不断地道歉：“我不应该这么说你的，是我没控制好自己。Fuck, I’m such an asshole!”

感觉到Rey的头摩擦自己的胸膛，Kylo低头对上她发红的眼睛，他内心愧疚无比：“Rey, 请原谅我，是我失控了，我不该说出这样伤人的话。”

“我爱你，我也不想这么做，可我真的没办法…”

她哽咽的声音让Kylo想抽自己几巴掌，他吻着Rey的脸颊，努力平复她受伤的情绪：“我知道，我也想让你记住，全世界我只在乎你，其他的事情对我来说都不重要。Rey，我只要你，我爱你。”

Kylo亲吻她的嘴唇，用尽他所有的温柔去安慰她，她是他的天使，是他人生的光明，也是他的全世界。Rey急切地回应他的吻，她伸出舌头舔舐Kylo的唇，他张开嘴让女孩的小舌探入，并用牙齿轻咬她。Rey发出一声呻吟，她拼命吮吸男人的唇舌，像沙漠中干渴的人努力寻求唯一的水源，Kylo饱满的双唇让她想一直吻到世界尽头。

“Kylo…”Rey发出轻柔的叹息，Kylo松开她的唇，紧接着偏过头又吻住她。这一次他吻得凶猛且强势，唇瓣完全覆盖住Rey的嘴，不让他们之间有任何的缝隙，他霸道的舌头在她口腔里掀起情欲的浪潮，Rey甜美的味道让自己欲罢不能。

Rey迷失在Kylo的热吻中，她的腿间升起一股温热。抵住Kylo的胸口，Rey强迫自己打断两人间的亲吻，她喘着气说：“Kylo, make love to me.” 她望着男人巧克力色的眼睛：“I want you, please.”

欲望的火苗在Kylo眼中燃烧，他点点头，拉起她走向浴室，二人经过先前的争吵都出了不少的汗。刚进卫生间， Kylo又吻上Rey的嘴，并用健壮的身躯把她压向洗手台，Rey一边享受他的吻，一边动手解开自己的上衣扣子。男人咬住Rey的下唇，然后沿着她的下巴一直啃咬到脖颈，女孩敞开的衬衫让他顺利品尝她胸前的肌肤。Kylo双手撑住洗手台，眼前是Rey上下起伏的胸部，她今天穿了一件黑色胸罩，挺立的乳尖微微顶起轻薄的蕾丝，他凑上去含住左边的果实。

“Oh…yes…”Rey能感受到他的牙齿和舌头：“More…Kylo…more…”Kylo握住她另一边的乳房，他隔着胸衣爱抚被冷落的乳头，Rey挺起上身把更多的自己送到他嘴里和手里。

“Take it off, let me see your pretty tits.”他性感的嗓音回荡在洗手间里，Rey二话不说把手伸到背后解开胸罩，Kylo一把撤掉这层遮挡物，再次乳尖吃进嘴里。Rey拱起背靠住身后的镜子，自己的双乳被爱人如此仔细地照顾，她腿间的暖意更多了。 _想要更多，想要他。_

Rey抬手轻轻拨开他的脑袋，她把身上的衬衫扔到一边，随即拉开裙子的拉链，Kylo急躁地帮她把西裙和内裤脱下，他抱起Rey让她坐在洗手台的边沿。等她坐稳后，他蹲下身抬起她的腿架在自己肩膀上。

“Gonna eat you out.” Kylo黝黑的眼睛里充斥着烈火，Rey在他的注视下也燃烧起来，她用双腿摩擦他的后腰，示意他进入下一步。

Kylo的唇贴着Rey的腿向上游走，不停地在她大腿内侧留下无数的吻，细嫩光滑的肌肤让他爱不释手。来到她腿间的脆弱之处，粉嫩的幽谷已经渗出了大量的爱液，深藏的肉蒂也早抬起了头，没有丝毫犹豫，Kylo吻上这片自己一直向往的乐土。

“Oh my god…Kylo…”难以忍受下身的欢愉，Rey发出接连不断的娇喘，她双手插入Kylo的黑发，指引他贴近自己的花园：“Yes……yes……”

Kylo温柔地啃咬两瓣肥厚的阴唇，每当他的舌头不经意地撩过肉粒，Rey都会颤抖一下。延绵不绝的的暖液从下方小口流出，Kylo拨开唇瓣，缓缓将右手的中指插入洞中，里面的穴肉立刻将他包围。

“Rey, look at me.”等Rey的眼神锁定自己，Kylo才动起手指，他先缓慢地抽插，然后勾起手指让指腹抚过内壁，穴肉在他的动作下快活地蠕动。Kylo一刻没有和Rey断开目光，他看着她张开嘴，粉色的唇形成一个诱人的“O”形，她湿漉漉的眼睛倒映出自己的样子，她的脸像熟透的苹果鲜红迷人。

Kylo插多了一根食指，两根手指带来的充实感让Rey抽了一口气：“Please…Kylo…”

男人稍微加快了抽送的速度，Rey摸着他柔顺的头发，止不住地嘤咛：“faster…faster…”

越来越多的液体顺着Kylo的手滴落，他的呼吸变得急促，趁Rey迷失在快感中，无名指也挤进入阴道中，他也一口含住她的阴蒂。

“Yes! Kylo!”突然的刺激让Rey叫喊出声，她找回Kylo的视线，对方正盯着自己，而他的嘴和手还在不停地运动，她看到他吸吮肉粒的样子，还有他的手不断没入自己的腿间。随着Kylo的动作，一阵酥麻在Rey的小腹和下身汇聚，内壁缩了一下，两人都知道她的高潮即将来临。

“Your pussy tastes so good.” Kylo对着湿润的花穴低喃道。

男人喷出的热气灼烧了Rey，她仰起头抵住镜子，臀部高高翘起，插在Kylo发中的手指大力收紧，迫使他的唇舌更深入自己的花穴。男人粗糙的指腹戳到一处凸起，Rey腰一软，勉强用镜子支撑住自己的上半身。她尝试挺动腰身，想感受刚刚的愉悦：“Kylo…do it again…please…”

“As you wish, my love.” Kylo不停用手指挑弄那个点，唇舌也不断进攻她的阴蒂。

酥麻感比之前更强烈了，眼看自己就要接近爆发的边缘，Rey哭喊道: “Kylo! I’m coming!”

“Come for me, baby.” 指尖碾过甬道凸起的同时，Kylo使劲吸住了充血的肉蒂。

Rey尖叫地到达了高潮，她的臀和双腿剧烈地抖动，一股液体喷涌而出。Kylo及时抽出手，并用嘴接住她的琼浆，他固定住Rey发颤的臀部，温柔地舔掉她剩余的爱液。Rey瘫软在洗手台上，眼前的男人还在耐心地延长她的快感，她满足地抚摸他的头发：“Kylo…”

Kylo站起身给了Rey一个吻：“We need a condom. Wait for me, sweetheart.”

等男人走后，Rey走进淋浴间打开开关，热水抚慰了她高潮过的身体。满足地叹息一声，Rey走到花洒下，让温暖的水流浸湿她的头发。身后传来“咔嗒”一声响，她透过玻璃看到Kylo解开了腰带，裤子顺着他的长腿滑落，他掀起上衣露出腹肌和胸肌，整个人犹如希腊神话中的天神健美强壮。

脱光衣服的Kylo走了进来，他的黑发在水花下渐渐卷曲，慵懒地挂在他额前。Rey抬手分开男人几缕贴在一块的湿发，Kylo握住她的腰，有一点没一点地挑逗她的腰窝，他默默看着女孩的动作。Rey用指尖描绘爱人的五官，从浓密的眉毛到耸立的鼻梁，再到性感的双唇和坚毅的下颌，数不尽的水珠沿着他的发尾滴落，其中一些消失在他微张的唇瓣中。

Rey勾住男人的脖子，踮起脚尖吻上他的喉结，Kylo低沉地呻吟。Rey能从唇下感受他喉咙在振动，像是品尝自己中意的点心，她耐心地舔弄他的皮肤，同时扭动自己的上身让乳头划过Kylo结实的胸口。腰间的大手逐渐收紧，一个滚烫抵住了Rey的小腹，男人晃动着臀部，那个东西紧密地贴在她身下。

Rey主动指引Kylo的手来到自己发紧的穴口：“Please, I need you inside me…”

Kylo的回应如丛林中饥饿的野兽在咆哮，他先撸动几下自己的阴茎，随即撕开从卧室拿来的安全套。他饥渴的样子让Rey的花瓣更加湿润，她的指尖滑向入口，勾出几条粘腻的银丝，然后在男人火热的眼神下用舌头舔掉手指上的液体：“Fuck me now, Kylo.”

Rey的举动摧毁了Kylo最后一点克制，他猛地把Rey翻过身让她背对自己面向墙壁，然后弯腰把肿胀对准她的入口，沉下臀部大力插入。男人毫不温柔的动作激起Rey的大喊，然而她并不害怕，她想感受他的粗暴，想释放心中所有的压力。Rey积极地扭动纤腰，巨物撑开甬道的感觉让她飘飘欲仙。

Kylo掌下是Rey不盈一握的腰身，此时她正抬起翘臀前后运动，雪白的蜜桃在他眼前来回晃动，视觉上的刺激令他的巨物又大了一圈。

“Fuck!”Kylo倒抽一口气，她湿热的内壁摩擦过自己的前端，引得他一阵头皮发麻。

“Yes…yes…”体内粗大的怪物把紧致的花穴又撑开一些，Rey难耐地扭着臀部，一波又一波的快感爬上她的脊椎：“More…Kylo…fuck me harder…”

身后的男人却在这时撤出阴茎，私处强烈的空虚让Rey哭泣：“Kylo…please…I need you…”

Rey娇柔性感的样子一刻不停地折磨Kylo的神经，可他的思维忍不住跳跃到早先的谈话。一想到下周Rey不再由自己指导，Kylo心底又燃气一股无名火，他一定要手撕了那个告密的混蛋。谁都不能挡在他和Rey中间，她是他的，只能是他。

Kylo一手掐住Rey的腰，一手捏住她的阴蒂：“No one can ever touch you, you’re mine! Rey, I want to hear you say it.”

“Wha-what?” Rey还沉醉在情欲中，她迷茫地想看向身后的人，可Kylo没有给她这个机会，他用非人的速度揉搓她敏感的肉粒。

“Kylo!”一团烈火在Rey的下腹燃烧，她觉得自己快要被吞噬：“Please…I need to come…please…”

Kylo左手紧紧勾住Rey的腰身，强迫她承受过分的快感，他在她耳边说：“Say it, baby. You’re mine, mine, say it!” 说着，Kylo加重了手指的力度，女孩发出柔弱的呻吟。

男人一刻不停地按揉自己的花蒂，Rey哆嗦着双腿，她快受不住了。 _想要高潮，想让他再快点，想要被他狠狠疼爱。_ 无助地扒着光滑的墙壁，Rey费劲地喊出声：“I’m yours! Kylo! I only belong to you!”渴望被填满的需求让她临近崩溃边缘：“Kylo…I need your cock…please, fuck me!”

“Fuck!”她迷乱地话语让Kylo放弃折磨彼此，他凑到Rey脸颊边咬住她的耳垂：“Rey, I’m going to fuck your brains out.” Kylo大力捏住手中的肉蒂，Rey眼前一白，甬道止不住地收缩，男人却在这时把坚硬的阴茎迅速顶入。

“Kylo——!”双重刺激使得Rey塌下腰，身后的人把自己抵住墙壁，让她严丝合缝地和他贴在一起，Kylo疯狂地在她阴道里抽插，他不断改变角度顶弄肉穴里任何一个角落。Rey浑身炽热，她胸前是冰凉的瓷砖，然而无论如何都无法扑灭她着火的身体。

“Fuck, you feel so good! You take me so well! Rey, all for me…”Kylo孜孜不倦地在Rey的体内抽送，她发烫的小穴无时无刻包裹着自己，他想永远这样埋在她身体里：“So wet! Such a good girl, Rey! You’re fucking sexy! My Rey, mine, mine, mine…”

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, Kylo…” Rey被他顶撞地只能发出断断续续的呻吟，她动听地喊着男人的名字。Rey海妖般的叫声让Kylo脊椎发颤，一阵舒爽从他的阴囊延伸至男根，巨物的前端开始涌出些许粘腻。

Rey的花穴越收越紧，她仰头靠在Kylo的肩颈处，偏过头亲吻他的下巴：“Baby…I’m so close…gonna come…”

Kylo也快接近临界点，他加快了操弄的速度，右手掐住Rey的乳尖：“Yeah…I’m going to make you orgasm so hard…”

泪水迷糊了Rey的眼睛，她看不清周围的一切，只知道自己正在被Kylo狂乱的抽插。在他的阴茎无数次碾压过几个敏感点后，Rey的甬道终于开始抽搐，她哭喊道：“Kylo! I’m coming, I’m com——” Rey的声音突然变调，强烈的电流击中她的小腹和尾椎，一阵又一阵的酥麻扩散至四肢百骸。

“Yes! Baby, come for me! Fuck!”收缩的内壁无休止地挤压Kylo的阴茎，他抑制住喷射的欲望，用仅剩的一丝力气继续插入Rey的最深处，退出再插入：“Rey, you’re mine, fucking mine! I fucking love you!” 在炽热穴道又一次的夹击下，Kylo按住Rey的胯骨把她的臀部压向自己，抱紧她到达了巅峰。

（二）

Rey躺在Kylo怀里，经历了之前的欢爱，她疲惫地连手都抬不起来。往男人怀里蹭了蹭，她满足地深呼吸，自己喜欢闻他身上的味道，是安心的感觉，也是家的感觉。

“Rey，就算之后我不再负责你，如果有问题你也可以来找我。不要犹豫，知道吗？”虽然Kylo很不想接受这个事实，但他清楚这确实是最保险的做法，他不能让Rey冒任何风险，不能因为自己而让她失去实习或者是今后在这里工作的资格。

“我知道，你不用担心。”Rey明白Kylo的不甘心，她也不愿就这样妥协，可为了他们，自己必须这么做。

“当然，Armitage也是一位很厉害的律师。”Kylo必须承认，Armitage Hux是他人生中为数不多的朋友。大学时期这位红头发男孩是唯一愿意和自己做朋友的人，他的真心诚意让Kylo卸下防备，两人最终成为了挚友。

“你可以放心跟他学习，他最擅长民事诉讼。”Kylo心里是郁闷，但他还是站在专业角度给出自己的客观意见。

“那如果我有关于刑事诉讼的问题，可以继续向你请教吗？”Rey明知故问。

“随时随地，Sweetheart。”他低头吻住她。

当他们的唇瓣分开后，Rey思考自己接下来的话会不会又会引起Kylo的愤怒。

察觉到她的犹豫，Kylo问：“Rey，你想告诉我什么。”

“我觉得这几个月我还是不要来你家过夜了。”男人的脸瞬间垮下来，Rey着急解释道：“你的住址律所肯定有人知道，如果我继续出入你家，难免会被其他人看到。现在只有Christopher一人，我们不能保证不会有更多人发现…”

“等等，Christopher，那个金发小子？”Kylo气得咬牙切齿：“就是之前那个想要追求你的小屁孩？是他告诉Phas的？！”

Rey看着他发黑的脸色，不禁同情起那个倒霉的男孩，恐怕他剩下的几个月是不会好过了。

“Kylo，你别冲动，我已经教训过他了，他不敢怎样。”Rey安抚发怒的男人：“关于我和你的事情，Phasma表面没有明说，不过我相信她是睁一只眼闭一只眼。她既然给了我机会，我便不想浪费她的好意，我必须证明自己能做得更好。”

“你现在就很优秀，你已经证明了自己的实力。”

Kylo的称赞让Rey暗自得意，她笑着说：“嗯，还可以更优秀。”

想到剩下几个月要回归一个人的生活状态，Kylo觉得胸口有一口气怎么都下不去：“我要是想你了怎么办。”

“我们在律所还是能见面的，再说不是还有电话嘛。”

就算Rey再怎么掩饰，Kylo还是听出她的低落：“Rey，你是在说服我，还是在说服你自己？”

Rey听着他的心跳，一时间陷入了沉默。她不想和Kylo分开，自己早已习惯了和他共处一室，她真的好爱这个男人，她想象不了没有Kylo的日子。

“就几个月。” Rey喃喃道：“Kylo，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Kylo翻身把Rey锁在他的怀里。

（三）

第二天，Kylo把Hux叫到自己的办公室。

“Rey下周就交给你了。” Kylo一脸严肃。

“Phasma通知我了。”Hux摸着下巴：“所以，你和Rey是认真的？”

Kylo身子一僵，他的目光想穿透对方的脑袋：“你又是怎么知道的？Phas告诉你的？”

“拜托，我和你这么多年的朋友，怎么会看不出你喜欢她。”Hux调侃道：“就你每次见到Rey的那个模样，我看了都觉得肉麻。”

Kylo投去一道冰冷的眼神，Hux赶紧摆手：“我开玩笑，开玩笑的！你放心，这事我绝对不会告诉任何人，我会替你照顾好她的。”

“你放心把任务交给Rey，她没有你想象的那么脆弱，她有足够的能力去应对任何工作。”

在Kylo心里，Rey是一个坚韧的女孩，她甚至比他还要坚强，她身上有太多的闪光点，可这一点是她最吸引自己的地方。Rey是一株开在沙漠里仙人掌上的花，她在恶劣的环境下顽强生存，再残酷的条件也阻挡不了她的生长，当她绽放时全世界都会目睹她独有的绚丽。

这就是Rey，他坚强的女孩，他美丽的爱人，他永远的伴侣。

Hux刚走没多久，又有人敲响了办公室的门。进来的是Kevin Tomas，他是律所的高级律师，也是实习生负责人中的一个。Kevin的年纪和Kylo相仿，不过他留着两撮胡子，让他看起来比实际年龄大一些。

“Kevin，你找我有事？”

“听说你的实习生下周要调给Armitage？Phas说是你工作太忙了，没办法两边都兼顾。”

Kylo诧异地挑起眉毛，他没想到Phasma会帮他们打掩护。 _Phas, 我欠你的_ ，Kylo在心底感谢她。

“我挺喜欢那个女孩的，叫Rey没错吧？我和Zorri都觉得她是这五个孩子中最刻苦也最具有天赋的那位，你失去指导她的机会也太可惜了。”Kevin惋惜地说。

“是很可惜，Rey具有很大的潜能。” _何止可惜，简直是要了他的命。_

“对了，我找你是因为别的事。”Kevin烦躁地说：“我刚接了一个案子，下下周要去新加坡，估计得忙好一阵，而且我没办法带我的实习生去，这会耽误他在律所的其他工作。我已经问了Zorri，Jannah，还有John，看他们能不能帮我带半个月的实习生，可他们手头上的事情太多了…我明白我的要求很过分，你才刚把Rey调给Armitage，但如果不是实在没办法我绝对不会来麻烦你的。Kylo，你能抽出半个月的时间吗？”

“你的实习生是谁？”

“Christopher，坐在Rey旁边的小伙子。”Kevin指了指外面。

Kylo眼神一黯， _没想到啊，还没等他去找人，这小子就自己送上门了。_

“可以，到时我代你监督他。”Kylo潇洒地答应。

Kevin合住双手，几乎要跪下来感谢他：“Kylo，太谢谢你了！我走之前会安排你们进行对接，你可帮了我一个大忙！”

“小意思。”

Kevin走之后，Kylo瞄了眼外面的情况。透过百叶窗，他看到Rey的背影，她右手边坐着的正是那个金发男孩。

“咔擦”一声，Kylo手中的笔断成两截。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个人喜欢用英文写dirty talk，更带感 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 最后心疼Christopher一秒钟，好了，其实我是幸灾乐祸 ╮ (￣ 3￣) ╭


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工作和生活上的被迫分离让Rey和Kylo倍感煎熬，不过两人私底下都有各自的打算。Kylo终于和Obiwan促膝长谈，一位是Rey的爱人，一位是Rey的父亲，他们会进行怎样的对话呢？

（一）

周一预示新一周的开始，今天是Rey和Armitage Hux共事的第一天。 经过上周的情绪宣泄，Rey和Kylo调整好了心态，既然和彼此分开是维护两人最好的办法，那他们能做的就是接受现实。等这一切过去，他们就可以光明正大地在一起了。

“Mr. Hux，早上好。”此刻Rey正站在Armitage的办公室里，Kylo说他有丰富的出庭经验，她很期待向他学习。

“Hey! Rey，早上好！” Armitage热情地打招呼：“Come on，别喊我Mr. Hux！私底下不都叫我的名字嘛？”

他高昂的情绪感染了Rey，这让她也更加放松。Armitage是她在律所里为数不多的好友，Rey没想过Kylo最好的朋友是一位性格如此开朗的人，和他接触久了以后，她开始理解为什么自己的男人会选择和Armitage交好。Armitage Hux永远真心待人，而他的幽默风趣也让人无法拒绝。

Armitage示意Rey坐下：“Kylo和我说了，我会认真指导你的。”

“他说你很厉害。” Rey打趣道。

“真的？天啊，简直不敢相信！这人一直狗嘴吐不出象牙，现在居然夸起我来了？”

Armitage夸张的表情让Rey扑哧笑出声，只有他们知道男人平时看起来不苟言笑，私底下的他却把所有的温柔留给了身边最亲近的人。

“谈正事前，Rey，我有一件事要告诉你。” Armitage神神秘秘地说。

“什么事？” Rey被勾起了好奇心。

“Kevin昨天去找了Kylo。”

Rey知道Kevin是实习生负责人之一：“然后呢？”

“他请Kylo帮忙带他的实习生，因为他得去新加坡出差半个月，Kylo答应了。”

“所以呢？” Rey理解Kylo的决定，毕竟同事间缺少不了互助。

“重点不是这个，你知道Kevin负责的实习生是谁吗？” Armitage挤了挤眼睛。

Rey隐约猜到答案：“该不会…是Christopher？”

“Bingo!” 他拍拍手，一脸看戏的样子：“就是他！”

_Oh boy._ 虽然Rey厌恶Christopher的所作所为，但她还是为男孩捏了把汗。如此不幸地落入Kylo手中，他只能自求多福了。

另一间办公室里，Kevin和Kylo坐在沙发上谈事情。

“按照你的日常计划给他安排工作，其他的…” Kevin的话被敲门声打断：“进。”

门开了，一个金发男孩探头问：“Mr. Tomas，你找我？”

“没错，你来得正好。”

Christopher走了进来，他看到Kylo后脸色一变，而男人假装没有注意到男孩的表情。

Kevin和男孩说：“Christopher，我下个星期去新加坡出差，接下来的半个月由Mr. Ren负责你的实习工作。”

Christopher看起来像是吃了一只苍蝇，他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，抿着嘴不知道该说什么，慌乱的眼神在他们两人身上来回扫射。在确定Kevin不是在说笑后，男孩眼里闪过一丝只有Kylo才明白的恐惧。

Kylo满意地看男孩露出惊慌的神色，他起身整理自己的西装，然后向面前的人伸出右手：“Christopher，我很期待你的表现。”

当男孩颤抖地握住自己的手，Kylo用了点劲捏住他：“这两个多星期我会 **好好** 指导你 **。** ”忽视Christopher惨白的脸色，Kylo向Kevin点点头，随后走出了办公室。

早上十点，Rey来到茶水间。上午Armitage说明了自己负责的一起企业诉讼案件，他希望她能参与进来，Rey当然是愉快地答应，她迫不及待地想和Armitage学习更多的东西。

Rey看着“咕噜咕噜”的水壶，脑海里想着先前自己浏览过的案件细节。

“想什么呢？”不用回头Rey都知道是谁的声音，她笑容满面地转过身，Kylo双手交叉在胸前，悠闲地靠在茶水间的门框边。

“Kylo.” 天知道Rey有多想念Kylo。上周末从Kylo家搬回自己的住处后，Rey没有一天不想念和他相拥而睡的感觉，她现在晚上一个人躺在床上总习惯性地摸向右边的位置，然而没能触碰到熟悉的身体。她想念他低沉的嗓音，想念他充满爱意的眼神，想念他微笑时露出的酒窝，想念他滚烫的怀抱。Fuck, 她觉得自己快疯了。

Rey贪婪的目光游走在男人全身，他健壮的胸膛总能把她牢牢压在床上，他宽阔的肩膀总在她高潮时给予依靠，他粗壮的手臂总能控制住她发抖的双腿，他灵活的手指总能掀起她下身的情潮，他性感的双唇总能在她身上留下烙印，他火热的眼神总是膜拜她的身体…

_Fuck fuck fuck,_ Rey能感觉腿间有些湿润，她口干舌燥地看着Kylo慢慢走向自己。

当Kylo进到茶水间，他一下就看到Rey的背影，天知道自己有多想念这个女人。自从Rey搬出自己家后，硕大的屋子只剩他孤零零一人，Rey没有带走她的个人物品，她的蓝色拖鞋、洗漱杯，还有一些衣物还摆放在原处。Rey说这只是暂时，等实习结束她便会回来，可遗留下的物品无时无刻地提醒Kylo她曾经的存在。他仿佛能看到Rey在厨房做早饭的样子，看到她在浴室刷牙并对着镜子里的自己微笑，看到她窝在沙发上一边看书一边端着他的咖啡杯。

让Kylo最难熬的是晚上，躺在这张他们曾翻云覆雨的床上，他不断想起Rey在自己身下扭动腰肢，她抓住他的肩膀在自己耳边呻吟，她修长的双腿勾住他的腰部，她冰凉的五指在他的后背留下鲜红的抓痕，她充满泪水的眼睛祈求他加快速度，她柔软的胸部挤压他的胸肌，她紧致的身体包裹住他的全部…

_Fucking hell_ , Kylo的裤子变得紧绷，下面的东西死死抵住外层的布料。

“Rey.” Kylo的声音点燃了Rey身体里的火苗，她整个人燥热无比，忍不住扯了扯自己的衣领。

Kylo比Rey高出一个头，她拉扯的动作让自己可以看到她的锁骨和若隐若现的乳沟，他想抛开一切抱住她，把她压在柜台从后面进入她。

Rey显然发觉他的反应，她克制不住地往前一步，把彼此间的距离缩短至几厘米。Kylo加快了呼吸，他滚烫的体温透过Rey丝薄的衬衣席卷她的身体，女孩的双腿险些失去支撑的力气。

空气里的爱欲逐渐浓稠，茶水间里只有Rey和Kylo两个人。

“Fuck it.” Kylo咒骂一声，大手揽过Rey的腰肢，低头吻住她的唇。零星的火苗在一瞬间变成篝火窜上了天空，Rey勾住Kylo的脖子，热情地回吻自己的爱人。

_是的，没错，就是这种感觉。_ Rey含住他的舌头，大力吮吸并放肆啃咬。 _再多一点，想要更多，想要吻他吻到呼吸不了为止。_ Rey紧紧贴住Kylo的身子，她隔着衬衣抚摸他的腹肌，自己的小腹蹭着他西裤下的肿胀。 _Yes, my man. Kylo, mine…_

水壶的“咔嗒”声让亲吻中的二人猛地分开，Kylo还搂着她的腰，Rey则靠在他的怀里。

Rey不停地喘息，她试图平复自己的呼吸：“水…水烧好了。”

“嗯…” Kylo的气息也极其不稳，他的手指上下摩擦Rey的后腰：“Fuck, I miss you so much.”

“Me too.” Rey抬起头，她红润且发肿的唇瓣让Kylo的呼吸又再次加速。

Rey用尽全部的自制力推开他，她瞄了一眼门口：“还好没人，不然的话…”

“Shit.” Kylo挠了挠头发：“是我没控制住，sorry。”

“别道歉。” Rey趁着没人踮起脚尖在他唇上又留下一个吻：“Kylo, I love you.”

“I love you.” 失去Rey的温度，Kylo心里一阵空虚。

Rey举起两包速溶咖啡：“你也来一杯？”

“噢，好的。”Kylo差点忘了自己来茶水间的目的，和Rey亲吻足够让他忘记其他所有事情。

Rey从柜子里取出两只杯子，放入咖啡粉末再倒入热水，Kylo在一旁静静看她用勺子搅拌咖啡：“工作还顺利吗？”

“Armitage给我布置了新案子，我正在熟悉中。” Rey把泡好的咖啡递给他：“你呢？”

“我下周帮Kevin带实习生。”Rey的眼神让Kylo改口：“不过看来你已经知道了。”

“嗯哼。”Rey闻了闻咖啡的香气，对他勾起嘴角：“别太过分就行。”

想到Christopher胆小如鼠的样子，Kylo戏谑地说：“Sweetheart，那可不一定，得看我的心情。”

Rey凑近Kylo深吸了一口气，他身上好闻的木香味让她感到心安：“总之，你自己把握好分寸。”说完，她抛了一个媚眼，转身离开了茶水间。

女孩勾魂的动作又让男人有了反应，等她消失在门口，Kylo无奈地望向被撑起的西裤， _Rey is definitely the death of him._

（二）

中午，Rey和Linda在律所旁边的一家中餐馆吃饭。

Linda掰开筷子，夹起一个饺子：“时间过得真快啊，实习只剩三个月了。”

“是啊。”Rey把蘸上醋的饺子塞入嘴里，新鲜的猪肉和白菜在口中化开，她满足地哼了一声。

Linda拿餐巾纸擦擦嘴角：“我算了算，实习结束是十一月份，那时我们还在上课呢。” Linda和Rey一样，两人即将在九月份步入大学四年级，不过开学并不会影响实习，前三年她们几乎上完了所有的必修和选修课，剩余的两学期分别用来补选个别学分和完成论文。

“Rey，你应该会直接进入Morgan & Moose吧？”

Rey咽下饺子问道：“为什么这么说？”

“你想想，最后只有一人能拿到转正资格，而你又是我们五个人之中最优秀的那个，转正名额当然非你莫属。”Linda直来直往的性格让她毫不避讳这种敏感的问题。

Rey摇头：“你太早下结论了，现在才第三个月。”

“但我认为你有这个能力。”Linda放下筷子，她第一次如此坦白地分享自己的想法：“虽然Tina和其他几位负责人没有明说，但我看得出他们都很欣赏你。我不只一次听Jannah夸奖你，她甚至让我多向你学习。Rey，我们不止是竞争对手，我们更是朋友。作为朋友的身份，我相信你是最有资格转正的人。至于我嘛，这次实习积累了不少经验，能认识律所这么多优秀的人，我没有任何遗憾。”

Linda真诚的态度让Rey心头一热，她很喜欢这位直爽的女孩：“谢谢你，Linda。我从来不认为自己比别人厉害，我只不过是尽自己所能做好每一步罢了。”

两个女孩相视一笑，继续享用面前的中餐。然而，Rey还在考虑Linda的话。的确，以五个人的综合能力，她很有可能会成为律所的正式员工，可这难道不是自己梦寐以求的吗？她在大学一年级就立志要在Morgan & Moose工作，可为什么现在的渴望没有之前强烈了？

此刻，Rey的脑海里闪过一张脸。

Kylo.

Rey明白自己为什么会犹豫不决了。如果她进入了律所，自己和Kylo就要一直保持同事关系，他们的恋情永远不能被他人知晓。现在她和Kylo都在等实习期的结束，如果她转正，现在这一切又有什么意义？

**_我知道自己想要什么。_ **

****

**_我不能没有他。_ **

Rey的脑海里闪过自己的声音，那是她和Obiwan说过的话。突然间，胸口的压抑消失得一干二净，Rey差点忘了她的内心实际上早已做出了决定。

**_All I want is you._ **

晚上下班回到家，Rey给Obiwan电话。

“你说你要Leia的联系方式？”

“对，把她的电话发给我吧。”

“你确定不让我知道你的计划？”Obiwan在电话那头问道：“Rey，上次见面后是不是发生了什么？”

身为警察的父亲总能敏锐地察觉自己的情绪变化，Rey咬住下唇：“Dad, just give me her **phone number**!”

“Fine.” Obiwan耐不住女儿的要求，他挂断电话即可给Rey发了Leia 的号码。在他准备放下手机时，屏幕上显示一通来自未知号码的电话。

一般Obiwan不会接陌生电话，但这次他鬼使神差地按下绿色键：“Hello?”

“Mr. Kenobi, 我是Kylo Ren。”

“Mr. Ren.” Obiwan不自觉地提高了声调：“我记得我们之间并没有安排吧？”

“很抱歉上次给你留下不好的印象，我恳请得到你的原谅。请问，你还在纽约吗？”

“在，我下周才离开。”

电话那边沉默了几秒，紧接又传来Kylo的声音：“其实，我这次的目的是想约你见面。”

“你想和我见面？”

“是的。”他听到Kylo肯定的回答。

（三）

为了获取Obiwan的电话，Kylo这么多年第一次主动联系了Leia。虽然他表明自己的目的不是来问好，他的母亲依旧难掩激动的心情。周二晚上八点，Kylo按照地址来到位于第8大道37街的Homewood Suites。他走进酒店大堂，搭乘电梯到达5楼，然后敲响508的房门。

“稍等。” Obiwan放下手中的报纸，随即打开了门。

Kylo身穿一件黑色连帽衫和一条深色运动裤，双手插着口袋站在门外。见到Obiwan，他把手从口袋里抽出来，向对方点头：“晚上好，Mr. Kenobi。”

“进来吧。”Obiwan侧身让Kylo经过，他指了指屋内的两张椅子：“酒店房间比较小，随意坐吧。”

等他们坐下后，Obiwan率先开口：“Rey知道你要来见我吗？”

“我没有告诉她，是我自己想来找你的。”

“嗯，她确实不需要知道。” Kylo和Obiwan都没有告诉Rey关于两人的会面，这是属于他们彼此的谈话。

“So, 你想和我谈什么？”

“Mr. Kenobi，对于这个问题，我想你再清楚不过了。”

他们能讨论的也只有Rey，于是Obiwan很不客气地说：“我就直说吧，我不喜欢你和Rey在一起，况且你们还是办公室恋情。”

Obiwan赤裸裸的态度击中了Kylo的痛处，Rey那天晚上说Obiwan害怕她会受到伤害，他清楚记得Rey一脸信任地望着自己： ** _我和你在一起怎么可能受伤害，而且有你保护我不是吗？_**

Obiwan捕捉到Kylo苦涩的表情，他皱起眉头，用陈述的语气说：“律所的人知道了。”

“有一个实习生在西餐厅看到我们，不过我和Rey已经处理好了。”Kylo迫切地解释，他不想让Obiwan觉得他们的相爱是一个错误：“Mr. Kenobi，我保证这样的事情不会再发生…”

Obiwan举手打断Kylo：“不管做什么都无法改变你们现在的处境，这本来就是一个巨大的隐患。”

Kylo握紧了拳头：“我爱她，我会尽我最大的能力让她避免一切伤害。”

“你要是爱她就不会在实习期间和她在一起。”Obiwan尖锐的话堵住了Kylo的嘴：“Rey没经验，而你作为一个有社会阅历的成年男人，难道不清楚办公室恋情会给当事人造成何种影响吗？” 

Kylo不是没想过这个问题，可在律所再次见到Rey的那一刻起，他便决定永远不会让这个女孩离开自己：“爱是自私的。我第一次见面就认定Rey是我要的人，我没办法控制住自己的感情。是，我本应等到实习期结束后再和她在一起，可我害怕会失去她。我不知道Leia跟你说过什么，在你眼里我也许是一个糟糕的儿子，我抛弃了自己的姓氏甚至离开了我的父母。可他们也犯了错，他们在诉说自己不公的时候有谁考虑过我的感受？”

Obiwan没说话，Kylo继续道：“我爱Rey，并且我说的爱不是一时兴起或者是激情下产生的爱，我是真的爱她。我想每天在律所见到她，我想在下班后和她度过一天剩余的时间，我想照顾她陪伴她，不仅是作为单纯的恋人而是作为她一生的伴侣。”

“你想娶我的女儿？”Obiwan抬起眼，Kylo正一脸严肃地看着自己：“你是认真的？你们才认识多久，Rey告诉我你们才认识了三个多月。”

**“没有对的时间，只有对的人。”** Kylo郑重其事地说：“我承认我没有考虑周全，但事情发展到现在这样，我们没有反悔的余地，我会不惜一切代价去维护我和Rey的未来。”

“不惜一切代价？就算让你失去这份工作？”

“如果这是我需要放弃的，so be it，可Rey不会想我这么做，在她看来这是有失理智的选择。有时我觉得自己做事冲动，常常感情用事，而Rey才是我们二人中头脑清晰的那个，如果没有她对我进行劝说，恐怕我的处理方式会更糟糕吧。我知道自己是一个脾气不好的人，我没办法和所有人处理好关系，但是Rey总能让我找到自己最好的一面，她让我想变得更好，为了她我想成为一个更好的男人。”

“如果她以后改变主意呢？”Obiwan清楚Rey不可能放弃Kylo，但他还是想试探男人的想法：“如果Rey最终认为你们不合适呢？”

让Kylo出乎意料的是自己并没有因为Obiwan的假设而生气，一想到Rey，他的语气变得柔和：“我之所以坚信我们能走到最后，不仅是因为我自己，还因为Rey的态度。在我看来，Rey有自己的判断力，她知道自己想要什么，如果她坚定地要做某件事，即使我不能马上认同，我也绝对会支持她。我不想把她视为一个易碎的宝物并用所谓的大男子主义去捆绑她，不，我不愿意这么做。我相信她足够的坚强，她的强大可以让她独当一面，我必须放手让她去追求自己梦想的事情。即使最后…最后她做了选择，我也会尊重她。”

“I love her, Mr. Kenobi. I love her.” Kylo最后轻声说道。

Obiwan陷入了沉默。Rey四岁起他就一直把她保护得很好，他害怕女孩童年的创伤对她今后的生活产生负面的影响。等后来两人成为了法律意义上的父女，Obiwan更是对Rey照顾有加，他希望能为女儿创造美好的未来。

_他回想起Rey十八岁那年的夏天，当她决定离开家前往纽约读书时，自己焦虑不安：“你一个人去到那里该怎么办？又没有认识的人，生活上…”_

_“Dad, 我已经十八岁了，是一个成年人了，我总要自己去面对所有的事，你不可能照顾我一辈子。”她抱住自己的父亲：“ **I’m ready, dad. Trust me.”**_

_他忘不了那日她在Bryant Park对自己说： **“**_ **_Dad_ ** **_，你看着我成长，我为自己做了那么多的选择，我选择了法律，我选择了来到纽约，我从不后悔我的决定。而现在我选择Kylo，既然下定决心去爱他，我也会主动承担相应的后果。我是一个成年人了，我知道自己想要什么。”_ **

从小到大，出于保护的心态，Obiwan不止一次质疑过Rey的选择，而Rey一次又一次用自己的行动去证明她是深思熟虑而不是莽撞冲动。她的一举一动都在对他释放同样的信号： **相信我，我有能力承担这一切。** Rey总该成长，就像Kylo所说的那样，现在的她是一位优秀独立的女性，自己不应再去阻止女儿的决定，是时候相信她的判断力，是时候放手了。Obiwan扭过头，他不想让Kylo看见自己湿润的眼眶，他只能陪伴女儿的前半生，Kylo才是那个陪她走过后半程的人。

Kylo来之前已经做好再次被Obiwan拒绝的准备，所以当对方伸出一只手到自己面前时，男人惊讶地张开嘴。

“Mr. Ren, 按照你们的想法继续吧，Rey就交给你了。” Obiwan顿了几秒：“Also, call me Obiwan.”

…

同一时间的不同地点，Leia把Rey送到门口。

“Leia，谢谢你。” Rey由衷地说。

“Oh, honey, 你不知道我有多激动。”Leia拍拍她的肩膀：“到时候期待你的表现，我相信你的实力。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rey和Leia到底谈论了什么？下章你们就知道啦~  
> 写obiwan的时候好想加一句“Hello there~”但是语境不适合hhhhh


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey在律所的实习即将结束，她会如何抉择？Kylo和Rey是否能终成眷属？

（一）

“Kylo.”

Rey的声音里透露出一丝疲倦，Kylo关心地问: “Hey, sweetheart. 你还好吗？我今天走的时候你和Armitage还在忙。”

“我刚回到家。”Rey歪头把手机夹在右边的肩颈处，单手在包里掏钥匙，可她摸了快一分钟还没找到。下一秒，Kylo听见“噼里啪啦”的声音，伴随着Rey的一句：“Shit.”

“Rey?”

“Ugh!” 手中的包不小心掉在地上，口红，签字笔和纸巾等物品撒了一地，那把银色的钥匙也掉在门口。Rey压住爆发的情绪，把手机塞入口袋，一一捡起地上的东西，并用钥匙打开了家门。

“Rose，我回来了。”Rey一边脱鞋一边喊道，没人回应，她拖着疲惫的身子走向自己的房间。经过浴室，她注意到里面的水流声，看来自己要等一会儿才能洗澡了。Rey关上房门，把包随意扔在右边的角落，她从口袋拿出手机，发现电话还在通话中: “I’m so sorry! Kylo，你还在吗？”

“我在，听起来你这一天过得很不容易？”

男人柔和的声音像有催眠效果，Rey紧绷了一晚的神经终于放松下来：“最近在忙一起商业纠纷的案子，之前一直在和客户沟通。” 她和Armitage一整天都忙于阅读对方提供的资料，试图从合同里寻找漏洞，晚上七点他们还坐在会议室和客户远程对话，直到九点五十分她才从律所离开。

Rey揉着酸痛的肩膀: “你呢？这阵子还忙吗？”

“下个月要协助两家跨国公司决定是否上诉，如果他们确定上诉，那我可能得出差。” Kylo内心全是对爱人的思念: “Rey, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Kylo.” 和他一样，Rey迫不及待地表达对他的爱意。

虽然每天能在律所见到对方，但由于Kylo不再是她的负责人，再加上Rey接手了不少高难度的诉讼案件，他们接触彼此的时间少之又少。Armitage明确说他想尽可能地锻炼女孩的诉讼能力，他认真负责的态度使得Rey把所有精力放在工作上，两人间的默契越来越好。不过高强度的办公模式也让Rey没有时间去顾及Kylo在律所的动向，经常是等她回到家才想起询问Kylo的日常。

Rey曾向Kylo表示自己不是故意忽略他，Kylo安慰她没必要因为这种事担心，他说能理解。可Rey依旧不舒服，他们现在既不住在一起也没有过多的交集，即使一定程度上掩饰了两人的恋情，然而这种距离感让Rey心里空荡荡的。律所的实习对她固然重要，但Kylo对她更重要。

Rey很久没有说话，Kylo似乎明白她在想什么: “Rey，再忍忍，还有不到三个月的时间。”说到实习结束，Kylo知道他得考虑最后转正的事，如果Rey得到资格并决定转正，那他们以后的处境不会有任何变化。

此刻轮到男人陷入沉默，Kylo此前列出了三种可能的结果：第一，自己离开律所，Rey留下工作。找新的工作并不难，以自己的资质其他律所绝对抢着要他，不过Rey明确否决了这个做法；第二，自己留在律所，Rey拒绝转正。但他清楚让她说“不”是一个自私的想法，毕竟她为实习付出了那么多；第三，他们同在律所工作。Kylo翻阅了大量的职场恋情案例和数据，发现不少情侣最后结了婚，公司也默认这种关系。也许他可以请求Phasma通融，也许他们的感情和事业并不冲突。

两人心有灵犀，Rey听Kylo没有回答便主动安抚：“你不用担心我，我自有办法。”屋外响起Rose的声音，她对Kylo说: “我去洗漱，你早点休息，Love you.”

“I love you, Rey.”

进入 **九月** ，Tina同意了Rey提出一周请假半天的申请。Rey只剩最后一门选修课，时间是每周四上午的八点到十点，下课后她便从校园赶回律所实习。

学校的课程十分轻松，律所的工作却愈发忙碌，Rey的生活中心全放在了诉讼项目上。早上七点五十分她已经坐在办公桌前查阅资料，九点多她会去Armitage的办公室讨论她的进程和发现，有时忙起来甚至忘了吃午饭。下午Rey则继续处理没做完的工作，如果接到Armitage的紧急短信，她会立刻赶往会议室参与和客户的会谈。晚上大多为七点下班，但也有加班到十点。

有一天，Rey打印完资料已经是下午一点，她的肚子发出“咕嘟”声以表抗议，她想着去贩卖机买根能量棒当作午餐。在把资料放回桌面时，Rey发现自己的电脑旁放着一只纸袋，里面有一个墨西哥鸡肉卷和一小杯草莓酸奶，酸奶盖子上还粘着一张便签纸。

她拿起纸条，看清上面写的字【记得按时吃饭，K。】

Rey望向身后的办公室，透过没拉上的百叶窗，她看到Kylo对自己做了一个“吃“的动作，她用口型说出最常说的三个字，男人微笑着回应。从那天起，每到中午Rey的桌上都会出现一只装有午餐的纸袋。

不知不觉中， **十月份** 静悄悄地来临。Rey依然奔波于校园和律所之间。不管每天有多累，Rey必定会在睡前和Kylo通话，他们分享彼此的工作情况，同时诉说心中难以抑制的情意。

这天晚上，Rey照常和Kylo谈论律所发生的事情，她躺在床上舒展自己的四肢。

“Sweetheart，别给自己太大的压力，尽力就好。”

Kylo慵懒的声音激起Rey手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，她不想隔着电话和他聊天，她渴望男人能躺在自己身边：“你在哪儿？”

“我在家啊。”

“我指你在客厅还是在房间？”

“房间，我刚在看下个月开庭的材料。”他回问: “你呢？”

“床上。”突然间，Rey的脑海中冒出一个大胆的想法，她玩弄上身的吊带: “我只穿了一件背心和内裤。”

手指在背心上跳跃，Rey轻声说: “Kylo, I wish you were here.”指尖轻轻触碰乳房，她想象是Kylo的手在爱抚自己，一道细微的喘息从她微张的唇间滑出，电话那边响起男人的抽气声，Rey满意地勾起嘴角。

“Rey, are you touching yourself?” 她听到Kylo压低了嗓音。

“I’m touching my nipples.” Rey捏住乳尖，拇指和食指来回旋转，一丝电流从尖端扩散开：“Kylo, want your hands on me…”

“Fuck, Rey, sweetheart…”

“I want more…” 不满足胸前的触摸，Rey的指尖沿着小腹一路向下，在肚脐周围打了个转，而后来到内裤边缘: “Your cock, Kylo.”

“As you wish, my love.” 一阵窸窣过后，Kylo粗声回答: “Rey, my cock is hard.”

“Yeah?” 浅薄的蕾丝形同虚设，Rey用半个手掌包住私处，带动阴唇做顺时针的旋转，她闭上眼睛，遐想男人的大手在自己身上点火。Oh god，Kylo粗长的手指每次都能给自己带来不一样的刺激。Rey边想边加重手上的力度，她微微分开双腿，腿心开始有些许粘腻。

“Wanna taste your pretty tits.” Kylo吞咽的声音让Rey更加燥热，她打开免提，反手把电话放在枕头边。右手仍在安慰下身，左手揪住乳尖地拉扯，痛感伴随快感袭上Rey的脑门，她重复了几次动作，胸前已是一片玫红。

“Please, I want…” Rey挺起上身，手还在折磨着乳尖，她好希望Kylo就在身边: “Want that so bad!”

“Mmmmm…your small boobs, so perfect for me.” Kylo磁性的嗓音无形中发出诱惑的邀请。

Rey挤压着乳肉，不忘刺激自己的阴唇，流淌出的液体浸湿了蕾丝: “Kylo…I’m soaking my panties….” 控制不住，Rey把内裤凝成一股让布条摩擦缝隙，探头的阴蒂被不轻不重地碾过，她呻吟出声: “Oh…So good…”

“Baby, I miss your clit…” Kylo在电话那头也喘息不断: “Yes, rub that clit…Rey, you’re fucking sexy…Gosh, you’re wet…”

“So wet…” Rey扭动臀部让敏感的肉芽蹭过布条，一股又一股的体液挂满黑色的内裤，酥麻的感觉让她舒服地仰头: “Hah...ah…so good…”

“Yes, baby.”

Kylo似乎在撸动他的肉棒，意识到这点的女孩又分泌了不少爱液，Rey扯住内裤让布料贴近自己的阴蒂，同时加快臀部挺动的速度，蕾丝和软肉不间断的摩擦使得那一处的温度越来越高。Rey眼角溢出一滴泪水，她急需男人的触碰: “Kylo, I need your cock…Please, I wanna come…”

“Take off your clothes.” Kylo命令道。

Rey二话不说抬起臀，她扯下内裤扔到一边，挪动上身把吊带衫也脱掉: “I’m naked.”

“Good girl.” 男人强势的口吻让她感到兴奋: “Now, lay down and spread your legs for me.

Rey陷在柔软的床垫中，她听从Kylo的话分开自己的大腿，花穴在接触到冰凉的空气后抽动了一下，她对着电话请求: “Babe, still wanna taste my pussy? Tell me what to do…”

“You horny girl, can’t wait for me to fuck you?” Kylo戏谑地说。

“Yes, I’m so horny…” Rey满脑子都是男人性感的声音，手指再次来到私处，指尖撩拨冒出小头的肉蒂: “Ummmm…your hands, need you to touch me…” 她另一只手的中指调戏微张的入口，软肉主动吸住手指并迫切地蠕动。

“Rey, I want to kiss you down there.” Kylo听起来也很不好受，他沙哑地说: “I’ll look at your gorgeous cunt, fuck…Your dripping cunt…and I’ll lick your clit, and eat out your pussy.”

Kylo露骨的话成功点燃Rey浑身的欲火，她晕头转向，右手的食指和中指一同插入紧致的甬道。她幻想是Kylo蹲在自己腿间，他灼热的眼神膜拜她的私处，他粗糙的指腹刮过内壁，他灵活的舌头邀请上方的肉粒共舞…

Kylo还在继续: “I’ll fuck you with my fingers. Rey, you’ll come on my fingers…Fuck, and I’ll fill you with my cock.”

“Yes, Kylo…I want your cock…Please!” Rey抠挖着内壁，她试图找到那个敏感点，可无论怎么改变方向都触摸不到。有些泄气，她不满地叫道: “I can’t find my spot…Kylo, I can’t…need you…”

“Yeah? You just need my big fat cock, don’t you? Only I can make you come.” 滑腻的响声伴随男人火热的话语传到女孩耳边。

无法得到高潮的Rey又加入了无名指，她用三根手指撑开湿润的阴道，手腕不知疲惫地上下运动，扑哧扑哧的水声无疑让Kylo听得一清二楚: “Please, ple-please…yes…your cock, I need to suck your cock…”

“Such a bad girl, Rey. Uh…Hell, yes…I’ll stretch your sweet cunt with my cock…fucking sexy…I’ll find your G-spot and make you come!”

“Oh my god…Yes, Fuck me! Kylo!” Rey想象自己的甬道被Kylo的阴茎撑开，入口处的那层薄肉会紧紧附在他的巨物上，跟着他抽动的动作来回伸缩。Rey感觉自己的眼睛已经翻到了脑后，她拱起的上身呈现优美的弧线，踮起的脚尖勉强支撑大张的长腿，手指抽插的速度到了从未有过的境地，延绵不绝的晶莹顺着股沟打湿身下的床单。

无意中研磨过某一处凸起，Rey终于大叫一声: “Fuck! YES, that’s the spot!”

“You find it, baby? Oh, don’t stop, keep fucking yourself.”

Kylo的鼓励让Rey集中注意力按压那一点，接连不断的酥爽感如小蛇游走在潮湿的蜜穴里，她收紧小腹高声娇喘: “A-ah…I like that…Yes…I’m close, so close!”

“Rey…Wait for me, baby…You don’t get to come until I say so.” Kylo咬牙切齿地说。

被制止高潮的Rey早已凌乱不堪，她孜孜不倦地扭动臀腰，右手来回刺激爱液泛滥的阴道，嘴里吐出更加色情的话: “Please! Take me now! Fuck me harder…come in me, fill me with your cum! Oh, please, please, please…”

“Fuck! ” Kylo低吼地回应，他听起来也快撑不住多久: “Hah…Fuck, you gonna milk my cock…”

“Yes…please… I need to come!” 泪水涌出眼眶，Rey左手紧贴自己的阴蒂，捏住并提举充血的果实，此刻的她顾不上轻柔，只想到达到高潮的顶峰。腿间快感的浪潮接连不断地拍打自己的身体，Rey就要接近崩溃的临界点。

“Yes, baby…Come for me, come now! Scream my name, Rey!”

听到男人的准许，Rey立刻用左手挤压阴蒂并左右轮转。瞬间，她眼前一白，双腿控制不住地抖动: “Kylo!”

“Rey! Fuck!” Kylo的嘶吼回荡在Rey的卧室。

Rey瘫软在床上，她的甬道还在颤抖着收缩，一波又一波的液体涌出小口，她的两条腿像被抽走了骨头丝毫没有一点力气。胸口上下起伏，Rey盯着天花板，高潮后紧随起来的是一阵无法抗拒的困意。

“Rey, baby? Are you okay?” Kylo问道。

Rey拿起电话关闭了免提，她长吁一口气: “I’m good. God, it was amazing.”

“It was.” Kylo的笑声显示他不错的心情: “Go to sleep, honey. I love you.”

“Love you.” 挂断电话，Rey掀起被子盖在身上，没一会儿就陷入了沉睡。

（二）

正值中午，Rey走在繁忙的市中心，金黄的落叶堆满两边的街道，一转眼已是 **十一月份** 。昨天Armitage和她结束了长达两个月的诉讼案件，心中的压力终于能够放下，自己也回归正常的作息时间。

手上握着刚买的咖啡，Rey尽情享受头顶灿烂的阳光，她在律所的实习即将结束，下午Phasma将宣布最终的考核成绩，到那自然就知道谁可以转正了。Rey和一群白领站在马路边等红绿灯，她趁机小酌一口拿铁，心里无比轻松。Linda他们肯定很期待抓住律所唯一的名额， **但这是其余四人的战争，自己不会参与其中。**

_两个月前，_ _Rey_ _来到_ _Phasma_ _的办公室。_

_“Ms. Kenobi,_ _你确认要放弃吗？_ _” Phasma_ _语重心长地说：_ _“_ _如果是因为之前的事，那我认为你不应该舍弃这个机会，毕竟你有很大的几率可以获得转正名额。_ _”_

_“Ms. Gwendoline,_ _我已经决定放弃竞争资格。_ _” Rey_ _十分肯定。_

_Phasma_ _盯着她看了好一会，最后点头：_ _“_ _好，我尊重你。_ _”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“_ _Ms. Kenobi,_ _虽然不关我的事，但我还是非常好奇，你对毕业后工作的律所有明确目标了吗？”_ _Phasma_ _犹豫地问。_

_在女人的注视下，_ _Rey_ _露出自信的微笑：“嗯，是的。”_

下午五点，Tina让实习生们前往会议室。五人刚坐下，几位负责人也随即走了进来，Rey看到跟在Armitage身后的Kylo。

似曾相识的一幕打开了Rey记忆的闸门：六个月前，她忐忑不安地坐在这里，眼前是一副副陌生的面孔，自己对律所的实习充满期待，不料再次和一见钟情的男人相遇。六个月后，那个男人已经成为她生命中不可缺少的人，她和其他的律师以及身边的伙伴们也结下了深厚的感情。

当然，除了Christopher，Rey用眼角撇了撇离自己两个位置的金发男孩。

_三个月前，_ _Kylo_ _代替_ _Kevin_ _负责男孩为期半个月的工作。男人没有使用任何的言语恐吓，而是把数不胜数的任务压在对方身上，魔鬼式训练和极其严苛的准则不断打击_ _Christopher_ _脆弱的内心防线。在第十天，男孩受不住高压在_ _Kylo_ _的办公室当场哭出来，哭声传遍整个律所，_ _Rey_ _和周围的人面面相觑。_

_Kylo_ _后来告诉_ _Rey_ _，他对男孩的哭泣毫不领情，只是简单抛下一段话：“想要成为律所的律师，以你这样的心理素质、抗压能力和工作效率是绝对不可能的。哭有什么用，用行动证明给别人看。”_ _从那以后，_ _Christopher_ _像变了性子一样任劳任怨地完成_ _Kylo_ _交给他的任何工作。_ _Rey_ _佩服_ _Kylo_ _的教导方式，但她并没有因为这样和_ _Christopher_ _和好，自己始终无法原谅男孩以前的所作所为。_

Phasma走了进来，所有人的目光都被她手上的纸张吸引，上面印着的自然是实习生的考核成绩。

“首先，很感谢各位选择Morgan & Moose。你们在律所实习半年，不仅为律所注入年轻的血液，也向我们展现了你们的专业能力。其次，你们的负责人一直在密切关注大家的工作表现，我结合每个月的报告和评估，得出一份综合的考核成绩。”Phasma挥了挥手中的文件：“最后，我来公布最终的转正资格。”

Kylo心跳如鼓，他已经做好准备，如果Rey进入律所工作，他会尽一切努力去维护他们的感情。Kylo不会让任何事情阻挠Rey和他的未来。

“即使不是你，也请不要灰心，能在Morgan & Moose实习已经证明了你是众人中的佼佼者。”Phasma的眼睛在五位实习生身上扫了一遍，在场全部人都屏住了呼吸。

“Linda, Congratulations.” 坐在Rey身边的Linda捂住嘴巴，她喜极而泣并激动地道谢，Rey张开双臂抱住她，另外三个男孩也纷纷围上来祝贺她。

Kylo还坐在座位上，他以为自己听错了。众所周知Rey的综合业务能力是五人中最好的，她这几个月跟着Armitage完成了好几起诉讼案件，无一不受到Phasma的赞赏。为什么…困惑中Kylo对上Rey的目光，她镇定且愉快的表情让他心中一颤， **Rey** **主动放弃了转正的机会。**

肩膀的拍打让Kylo回过神，Armitage在他身后低声说：“不管怎样，你应该为Rey感到自豪，她是我见过最有潜力的实习生。”

“Thanks, buddy.”

时钟跳到六点整，Rey最后一次敲开Kylo办公室的门。

看到进来的人，Kylo立刻从椅子上站起，几步跨到Rey面前把她搂住：“Rey, 你…”

“不用担心，纽约还有很多律所。”Rey不想Kylo因为这件事而内疚：“这是我自己的选择，别想太多。”

“可是…”

“没有可是。”Rey打断他，她扯住Kylo的领带让他低下头，自己则踮起脚尖吻住男人的嘴：“现在难道不应该庆祝吗？我们不再是上下级了。”

这句话驱散了Kylo脸上的阴霾，他抱起Rey转了一圈，女孩咯咯的笑声温暖了他的心房: “Finally.”

“Yes, finally.” Rey由衷地说。

（三）

进入大四的最后一学期，Rey依然和Rose住在学校附近的房子里。Rey有考虑搬回Kylo的家，然而正处写毕业论文的阶段，她经常需要和学校导师见面，同时她大部分时间都泡在图书馆里。于是，Rey决定毕业后再和Kylo同居，男人也认为完成论文是当务之急。

尽管如此，Rey每个周末都会和Kylo待在一起。脱离束缚的二人就是一对平常恩爱的情侣，有两周Kylo带她去百老汇看了《歌剧魅影》和《狮子王》。有一次，Rey还拉着Kylo去42街的AMC影院看了《星球大战》九部电影的马拉松放映，两人居然顺利撑到了最后一部。

**五月中旬** ，Kylo和Obiwan身穿正装参加了Rey的毕业典礼。洋基体育场里，Kylo在台下望着Rey走上台，她身穿紫色的NYU学士服被授予学位。台上，Rey在人海中找到Kylo的身影，他和自己的父亲Obiwan坐在一起。那一刻，Rey流下快乐的泪水，她生命中最爱的两个人见证了她大学时代最重要的一天。

**五月底** ，Rey搬进Kylo家，而他和Armitage还有其余二人组成的律师团队准备前往英国处理一宗国际仲裁。

临走当晚，Kylo吻别爱人：“我会尽快回来，等着我。”

送走Kylo不到二十分钟，Rey收到一条来自Leia的短信【 **Congratulations, my dear. You did it.** 】

**六月中** ，Kylo等人登上回程的航班。飞机上，Armitage对Kylo说：“对了，上周我看到一则新闻。不过当时太忙了，我也忘记告诉你。”

“什么新闻？”

“Organa Law Firm，你母亲两周前把在纽约的总所搬到和我们律所同一栋的办公楼。”

Kylo坐直身子：“W-what? ”

“你没听错，你以后和你母亲估计是要低头不见抬头见了。”

_Shit, Leia_ _到底在想什么_ _?!_ 突如其来的消息让Kylo措手不及，他没准备这么快就和她冰释前嫌，而且这么重要的消息她居然没有告诉自己？可他又有什么资格责怪Leia，多年来一直是他在疏远母亲。

凌晨一点，Kylo轻手轻脚地打开家门，猜测Rey应该早已入睡。进到卧室，Rey果然躺在大床一侧，均匀的呼吸声安抚了Kylo的情绪，他用最快速度洗好澡，然后在女孩身边睡下。出差的半个多月Kylo每天和Rey打电话，Rey让他不用担心她找工作的事情，说等他回来再细聊。显然男人不可能叫醒熟睡的爱人，他把Rey捞到自己怀中，抵住她的耳朵轻声道: “Rey, I’m home.”

第二天一早，Kylo被手机的闹钟吵醒，他困倦地睁开眼，却发现朝思暮想的人儿不在自己身边。他从卧室走到客厅，家中四处都没有Rey的身影。

经过餐桌，Kylo看到桌上摆着一盘做好的培根和炒鸡蛋，盘子边有一张便签纸，上面写着【我有事先走了, 记得吃早餐. XOXO, Rey.】

没能和Rey来个早安吻的Kylo有点失落，不过他还是坐下享用她准备的早餐。 _今天是周一，_ _Rey_ _会有什么事？_ 忍住心中的疑问，Kylo在吃完早餐后驾车前往律所。

出了电梯，Kylo迎面碰上Tina: “Phasma让你去2号会议室。”

Kylo打开2号会议室的门，Phasma坐在主位，包括Armitage在内的五位高级律师也在场。

“哈，你来了，这下人总算齐了。”Phasma示意Kylo坐下，她对在座的律师们说：“相信你们也看到消息了，Organa Law Firm现在就位于我们头顶的34层。”

Armitage向Kylo使了个眼色，男人的嘴巴抿成一条线。

“接下来我说的话你们听好了。”Phasma的手敲打着桌面：“就在上周，Leia Organa和我达成了协议，我们希望通过跨所合作促进律所间的良性竞争并达成双赢局面。以后Morgan & Moose和Organa Law Firm将合作办案。”

Kylo险些从椅子上摔倒，他难以置信地望向Phasma，而女人的表情表示这一切已成定局。除了Kylo，其他人都是一副兴奋的模样，Zorri问：“那我们什么时候开始对接？”

Phasma笑了笑：“我正准备说呢。Kylo, Armitage, 你们九点上楼跟Ms. Organa会面，这是两个律所合作的第一个案子，别给我搞砸了。”

电梯里，Kylo浑身僵硬，他不知道该怎么面对自己的母亲。Fuck, 如果Rey能在自己身边就好了，此刻他像一个不知所措的男孩，后颈布满了紧张的汗水。

站在他身边的Armitage同情地说：“Dude, 放轻松，逃避不是永远的办法。”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Kylo烦躁地盯着电梯显示屏上不断上升的楼层数。 _30, 31, 32, 33, 34…_

“叮——”两人从电梯里走出来，映入眼帘的是深褐色的前台，后面墙上镶着“Organa Law Firm”的金色字体。一个戴眼镜的女人已经在门口等待，她上前向Kylo两人问好：“你们好，我是Maz。想必两位是Mr. Ren和Mr. Hux吧，Ms. Organa提前交代过了，请跟我来。”

和Kylo所在律所的黑白色调不同，Leia的律所是以暖色调为主，浅黄色的木质地板、奶白色的墙壁，深褐色的柱子和橘黄色的门框，无不让人感到明亮舒适。 _这很符合他母亲的喜好_ ，Kylo不自然地想到。

Maz领着他们来到一间会客室，Leia正在遥望窗外的景色。听到声音，她回过头：“噢，你们来了！”

Leia眼里的喜悦让Kylo的心隐隐抽痛，也许是时候结束自己幼稚的行为了。

等Maz转身出去后，Kylo挣扎了好久才憋出两个词: “Hey, mom.”

Leia的双唇肉眼可见的颤抖，她上前抱住儿子：“Oh, Benjamin.” Kylo尴尬地环住母亲的背，掌心下是她瘦弱的身子骨，他不禁觉得有些苦涩。

“We’ll talk about that later.” Leia松开Kylo，转向Armitage: “Armi!”

“Hello, Leia.” Armitage热情地拥抱她。

打完招呼，三人开始讨论正事。

“本次案件你们律所派出的律师是谁？” Armitage问。

“Amilyn Holdo，她应该马上就到…”Leia的话说到一半，门口响起敲门声：“请进。”

“Leia，Amilyn被客户的电话耽搁了，她五分钟后来。”一个身材高挑的女孩走进来，她手上拿着几份文件：“这是两个律所合作案件的细则，我帮她先拿过来了。”

Armitage突然大声地咳嗽，他用手肘撞了Kylo一下。好友怪异的举动让Kylo把注意力转移到Leia旁边的女孩身上，在看到她面容的一刹那男人瞪大了双眼。女孩暖棕色的眼睛里带有一抹青草绿，她棕栗色的头发束成一个高马尾，几缕卷曲的发丝亲吻她的脸颊，脸上的小雀斑让她看起来年轻靓丽…

看到两个大男人震惊的样子，Leia和女孩相视一笑，Kylo听见自己的母亲说：“对了，这是我们律所最新招进的律师。别看她现在只是一名初级律师，以她的能力我相信几年内一定能飞升成为高级律师。”

Kylo只知道他的心在怦怦直跳，他看着女孩勾起嘴角并用悦耳的声音说道: “Hi, Mr. Ren. I’m Rey Kenobi, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是FFY的倒数第二章，故事基本结束啦！下章完结 :)


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局，撒花<3

**Six Years Later**

Organa Law Firm的前台，Maz对从电梯走出的男人打招呼：“Good morning, Kylo!”

“Good morning, Maz.” Kylo举起手上的文件：“我来找…”

“噢，你都来多少次了，不用向我报告。” Maz挥手打趣道。

Kylo熟练地穿过办公区，在场的律师们看到他高大的身影都没有表示惊讶，相反他们早习以为常。所有人都知道Kylo Ren是合作律所Morgan & Moose的高级律师，不过他还有另外一个身份。

来到一间独立的办公室外，Kylo敲响褐色的门，他如愿听到悦耳的声音：“请进。”

敞亮的室内摆放着几株绿油油的植物，整个空间被打理得仅仅有条，墙边摆着一个设计简洁的书架，靠窗有一张宽大的办公桌。一个女人坐在桌前，她正专心致志地阅读文件，丝毫没有抬起头的意思。

Kylo也不着急，他轻轻关上门，然后安静地看着面前的女人。阳光从玻璃窗洒进来，笼罩在她身上并形成一层柔和的光圈。女人低着头，她浓密的睫毛上下扑闪，精致的鼻尖随着她沉思的表情呈现出几道微小的褶皱，栗色的头发被她随意地扎在脑后，休闲又不失优雅。

Kylo的目光从女人身上扫到她桌前的职务牌上，牌子的标注是【诉讼律师】。

女人似乎想起有人在自己的办公室，她终于抬起头：“Kylo!”

她欢快的语气也点亮了Kylo的心：“Hey, sweetheart.”

Rey从桌子后站起，她几步来到Kylo跟前然后扑到他怀里，男人笑着搂住她：“才几小时不见就这么想念我了？”

“你知道我有多爱你。”Rey蹭着他的下巴，手在Kylo的胸膛上游走：“你难道不想我吗？”

Kylo忍住把Rey压在办公桌上的冲动，及时抓住她到处捣乱的手。无论他们相爱多久，Kylo总是无法招架Rey，她的一眸一笑一举一动无时无刻让他心动。每天早上看到她在自己臂弯里熟睡，Kylo都觉得他是这个世界上最幸福最幸运的男人。

Kylo凑到Rey耳边咬住她柔软的耳垂，成功听到她倒吸一口气：“我很想你，想你昨晚哭着说不要的表情，想你昨晚在我身下高潮的样子，想你…”

“Okay, okay! Stop!”Rey用力掐Kylo的胳膊，她的脸红得快要滴血。

Kylo爱极了Rey害羞的神情，不过调情归调情，他还是记得自己前来的目的。松开Rey，Kylo把文件递给她：“这是我们最新负责的诉讼业务，一起刑事案件。”

前一秒还娇羞的Rey马上恢复严肃的表情，她接过文件翻阅起来，Kylo靠在桌子旁耐心等待。

Kylo一直觉得Rey认真工作的样子非常性感。六年前，Rey加入他母亲Leia Organa的律所。两家律所正好达成合作协议，再加上Kylo有经验在身，Rey便经常向他请教诉讼方面的事。几年下来，Rey踏踏实实地积累经验，凭借个人实力在五年内成为Organa Law Firm顶尖的诉讼律师。两年前，Rey开始和Kylo搭档处理诉讼业务，两人超常的默契和极佳的能力让他们接手的案子没有一起是败诉的。去年，Rey和Kylo帮助纽约的一家企业提起商业诉讼，最后争取到了数亿美元的赔偿。

Leia和Phasma认同Rey和Kylo应当长期合作，于是两人成为了默认搭档。Kylo对这个安排十分满意，他的爱人不仅和自己在同一栋楼上班，还是他的工作搭档，这是他从前想都不敢想的事情。Rey也很开心，她每天都神采奕奕，Leia调侃爱情的力量果然强大，Rey也大大方方毫不否认。

“行，我这几天把材料看完。”Rey放下文件，她查看手表的时间：“十二点十分，我们去吃饭？”

“走吧。” Kylo把手搭在Rey的后腰和她一同走出办公室。

到了电梯口，一位律师对他们礼貌地问好：“Mr. Ren, Mrs. Ren.”

Kylo点头回应，他骄傲地望向身边的女人，而Rey也向他报以微笑。没错，Rey现在是Mrs. Ren，他的挚爱，他的妻子。

**Four Years Ago**

“Mom.” Kylo打开母亲递给自己的红丝绒盒子，里面躺着一枚镶有绿宝石的戒指。

“这是你外祖母结婚时的戒指，现在属于你了。”看到儿子一脸惊讶，Leia说：“你和Rey在一起三年了，别告诉我你没想过向她求婚。”

“我当然想过。”Kylo突然有些紧张。其实一年前Kylo就想问Rey愿不愿嫁给自己，可那时Rey正全身心投入律所的工作中，Kylo担心这一切对她来说还太早，于是没有开口。

“Benjamin Organa-Solo! Do you love her?” Leia严厉地问。

“Jesus, mon! Of course I love her!” Kylo烦躁地抓着头发：“我怕她觉得现在结婚太早，她才24岁…”

“而你已经33岁了！”Leia打断他：“不用问我也清楚Rey有多爱你，你到底在犹豫什么？”

Kylo抓紧手中的盒子，天知道他多想Rey成为自己的妻子。看出儿子的顾虑，Leia安慰道：“Ben，我明白你的不安，但想和爱的人步入下一阶段是再正常不过的事情。相信我，未来还有更多的美好在等着你们。”

“Thanks, mom.” Kylo小心翼翼地把装有戒指的盒子放入衣服的口袋。

过了两个月，Kylo终于鼓起勇气向Rey求婚，事实证明他之前的担忧是多余的，Rey喜极而泣并不停点头。Kylo双手发颤地给她戴上戒指，戒指也代表他的真心，男人将其一并献上，而Rey是唯一拥有他全身心的人。

求婚后的一个下午，Kylo从Morgan & Moose乘电梯到达34楼的Organa Law Firm，他需要和Rey讨论开庭的问题。Rey现在是他的未婚妻，再过不久她就是Mrs. Ren了，Kylo止不住地傻笑。经过长廊，Kylo一眼找到Rey的身影，她正和另一名律师说着什么。Kylo眯起眼睛，那名男律师似乎有些过分热情，难道他没有注意到Rey左手的戒指吗？

Kylo猛地想起Leia上半年和自己的对话：

_“Ben_ _，我觉得你应该要有危机感。_ _”_

_“_ _为什么？_ _”_

_“_ _你在_ _Morgan & Moose_ _所以不清楚，_ _Rey_ _既优秀又漂亮，我律所那些单身律师都想着怎么追求她。_ _”_

_Kylo_ _心里警铃大作：_ _“The fuck?_ _她是我的女朋友！_ _”_

_Leia_ _耸了耸肩：_ _“_ _他们只知道你和她是合作搭档，但并不知道你们私底下的关系。_ _”_

Kylo咬牙切齿，他冲上前准备宣示主权，Rey刚好偏过头看见他：“Kylo！”

径直走向Rey，Kylo死死盯着她身边的律师：“Hi, sweetheart.” 他这一声称呼凝固了男律师的笑容。Kylo从没有在工作场合如此亲昵地叫过Rey，可面前的陌生男人刺激了他的神经。

“Rey，他…Mr. Ren和你？”

“Mike, 我正式向你介绍。”Rey主动抬起左手将戒指展示给对面的人，并用能让办公室所有人听到的音量说道：“Kylo, my fiancé.”

名叫Mike的律师张大了嘴，Organa Law Firm的其他律师也停下了手中的工作，全部人的目光都集中在Rey和Kylo身上。一声激动的尖叫让他们回过头，Leia站在两人身后，她手中的文件撒了一地：“Benny boy! Finally!”

Kylo想找个洞钻进去，Rey在一边捂住嘴咯咯直笑。Leia走过来抱住Rey：“Congratulations, Rey! I’m so happy for you!” Leia随即向围观的律师们大声宣布：“我的儿子向他女朋友求婚成功了！”

这回轮到Rey羞红了脸。

同年，Rey和Kylo举办了婚礼。当Rey挽着Obiwan慢慢走向Kylo时，男人脑海中闪过三年前自己和她从相识到相爱的场景：

_“_ _额，我_ _…_ _我叫_ _Rey_ _。_ _”_

_“Kylo Ren._

_“Rey Kenobi_ _，我一直在寻找你，我从来没有忘记过你。_ _”_

_“_ _我是你的。_ _”_

_“_ _你的，我只属于你。_ _”_

_“_ _好，周五晚上。这是一次约会！_ _”_

_"Rey_ _，我想成为你的依靠。我知道我们才认识没多久，可我觉得没有什么比和你在一起更正确的事了，我们就该遇见彼此。我不想吓到你，或者逼迫你，但我希望我们之间的关系能长久下去。_ _”_

_“_ _谢谢你，我的女朋友。_ _”_

_“Rey, don’t leave me.”_

_“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”_

_“God_ _，_ _Rey_ _，没有你我该怎么办。_ _My sunshine.”_

_“Sweetheart,_ _别哭。我只想让你知道，我并没有忘记你的生日。_ _”_

_“_ _但是没关系，现在不一样了。_ _Kylo_ _，你给我创造了最美好的生日回忆，从今以后一提到生日，我只会想到你。_ _”_

_“_ _我爱你，_ _Rey_ _，我爱你！_ _Fuck_ _，除了你我什么都不在乎，我只要你。_ _”_

_“Oh, Kylo, I love you so much.”_

_“_ _都怪我，是我害你被指责，是我害你被调走，是我没有保护好你。_ _”_

_“Wha-No! Kylo_ _，这不是你的错！你忘了吗，我们说好一起面对的，我也有责任。_ _”_

_“_ _我知道，我也想让你记住，全世界我只在乎你，其他的事情对我来说都不重要。_ _Rey_ _，我只要你，我爱你。_ _”_

_“Kylo, I love you.”_

_“I love you, Rey.”_

_“Hi, Mr. Ren. I’m Rey Kenobi, nice to meet you.”_

在牧师宣布新郎可以亲吻新娘后，Kylo捧住Rey的脸给了她一个极其温柔的吻，他从未觉得自己的心跳像此刻充满活力。Rey是他黑暗旅途中照进的阳光，是他寻找回家方向的唯一灯塔，是他在浩瀚宇宙中的安居之所。

“I fell in love with you since I first saw you.” Kylo深情地说：“ **I’m still falling for you,** you’re everything to me, Rey.”

Rey流下幸福的泪水，她再次吻上Kylo的唇：“I love you, Mr. Ren.”

“I love you, Mrs. Ren.”

**Now**

结束一天的工作，Kylo接上Rey一起回家。今天是他们结婚五周年的纪念日，Kylo原本计划带Rey去餐厅吃饭，不过Rey说她想吃丈夫亲手做的饭。Kylo当然不会拒绝妻子的要求，他希望每天都能看到她灿烂的笑容。

进门后，Kylo挽起袖子：“你去客厅休息，我来下厨。”

“确定不用我帮忙？” Rey脱下鞋子。

“晚餐是惊喜。”Kylo亲了她一口：“希望你喜欢。”

Kylo打开冰箱准备拿起鱼肉，他想给Rey做她最爱吃的深海鳕鱼柳，不过前天中午的一段小插曲让他快速打消了这个念头。

_“Thanks.” Rey_ _接过_ _Kylo_ _递过来的鸡肉沙拉，她嗅到男人手中三明治的味道，嫌弃地撇嘴。_

_“_ _你不是一直喜欢吃金枪鱼三明治吗？_ _”_

_“_ _最近不想吃鱼，换换口味。_ _”Rey_ _没有直视他的目光，她抓起桌上的柠檬汁咕嘟咕嘟地喝起来。_

_“_ _我记得你讨厌酸的东西。_ _”_ _看她转眼间喝光了大半瓶的柠檬汁，_ _Kylo_ _诧异地挑起眉：_ _“Rey…”_

_“_ _我没事，快吃午饭。_ _”Rey_ _拿起_ _Kylo_ _手中的三明治堵住他的嘴。_

保险起见，Kylo选择了牛排。他盘算着做哪种酱汁和配菜，然而思绪又止不住地跳回Rey身上。Rey最近给他的感觉不太对，可他又说不上是哪里奇怪。除了口味上的变化，Rey好像还比往常少了一丝精神，这两个星期她睡得特别早。昨天两人做爱，Kylo啃咬乳头的动作让Rey喊了一声痛，他紧张地问是不是自己太大力，Rey解释这几天乳房有些酸痛，让男人轻一点。

“集中注意力，Kylo！你要做一餐完美的晚饭庆祝你们的结婚纪念日，别搞砸了！”强迫自己把心思放在烹饪上，Kylo决定晚点再向Rey提起心中的疑问。

“Oh my god, Kylo!” Rey惊喜地望着一桌的美味佳肴。前菜是清新的橙子沙拉，主菜是五成熟的菲力牛排搭配烤过的西兰花和土豆泥，甜点是金黄的苹果派。Rey的反应让Kylo松了一口气，他专门提前了一个星期构思菜谱。

“你太厉害了！”Rey抱住丈夫激动地喊道。自从结婚以后，Kylo下厨的次数越来越多，厨艺也越发高超，他还多次表达能为妻子做饭是他的荣幸。

Kylo愉快地看着怀里的人儿，Rey是他幸福的来源，自己当然是倾其所有去爱她。Kylo抬起Rey的下巴，低头含住她柔软的双唇：“Happy 5th anniversary, Mrs. Ren. I love you so much.”

Rey揪住他的衣领，加深彼此间的缠绵：“Happy 5th anniversary, Mr. Ren. I love you with my whole heart.”

晚饭过后，两人在沙发上休息。Rey把头枕在Kylo腿上，她拿着手机翻看相册的照片，里面记录了她和Kylo还有朋友们的点点滴滴。Kylo抚摸Rey顺滑的发丝，享受安逸的二人世界。

“你还记得这次旅行吗？”Rey举起手机。照片是Finn在自拍，Poe的胳膊挽住他的脖子，再往后是相拥的Kylo和Rey以及扮鬼脸的Rose和Armitage，众人身后是广阔的湖泊和蔚蓝的天空。

“记得。”Kylo勾起嘴角，和Rey一同陷入回忆。

_那是他和_ _Rey_ _在一起的第二年，圣诞假期_ _Armitage_ _邀请二人去他父母的小木屋待上一星期。_ _Rey_ _提议介绍_ _Rose_ _给_ _Armi_ _认识，并问他是否介意她们的好友_ _Finn_ _和_ _Poe_ _加入，_ _Armitage_ _爽快地答应：“人多才好玩，而且我也想认识你的朋友。”_

_出行当天，_ _Armitage_ _和_ _Rose_ _一见面便火花四溅。等到了木屋后，_ _Rose_ _悄悄和_ _Rey_ _说：_ _“_ _你怎么不告诉我_ _Kylo_ _有一个这么可爱的朋友！_ _I swear to god,_ _他就是我命中注定的那个人！_ _”_

_“Kylo_ _，你为什么从没提过_ _Rey_ _的这位朋友？！_ _” Armitage_ _回忆一小时前他们的会面：_ _“I like her,_ _这个女孩我追定了。_ _”_

_Kylo_ _也为好友感到高兴，他开玩笑地说：_ _“_ _你最好真诚待_ _Rose_ _，要是敢欺负她，_ _Rey_ _不会饶了你的。_ _”_

_女孩们的两位朋友和她们拥有同样阳光的性格，_ _Finn_ _刚见到_ _Kylo_ _便来了一个熊抱，他僵直身子不知该如何反应。_ _Rey_ _试图缓解_ _Kylo_ _紧绷的情绪：_ _“My love_ _，你要习惯_ _Finn_ _打招呼的方式，他对谁都如此热情。_ _”_

_“Peanut,_ _你男人好害羞啊。_ _”Finn_ _对_ _Rey_ _挤挤眼。_

_“Babe,_ _好了，没看到他快缩成一团了吗？_ _”Poe_ _拉开_ _Finn_ _，他大方地向_ _Kylo_ _伸出手：_ _“Hi, buddy._ _一直听_ _Rey_ _说起你，今天终于见到真人了！我是_ _Poe Dameron_ _，_ _Finn_ _的男朋友。_ _”_

_“_ _幸会，我是_ _Kylo Ren_ _。_ _”Kylo_ _握住_ _Poe_ _，后者对_ _Rey_ _说：_ _“_ _我有预感我们会成为好朋友。_ _”_

_事实证明六人共同度过了愉快的时光，白天他们外出享受大自然的风光，晚上则围在屋内的火炉边谈笑风生。_ _Armitage_ _和_ _Rose_ _的感情迅速升温，假期还没结束已经火速成为了情侣。_

Rey又滑过几张六人的合照：“大家都很快乐，真好。”

Kylo轻轻把Rey的脸转向自己：“是你让我们认识彼此，你给身边所有人带来了无限的美好。”

“Kylo, you make my life complete.” Rey的眼里只有他：“I love you, husband.”

“My dearest wife, I’ll love you till the end of time.”握住Rey戴有戒指的左手，Kylo抵住她的额头。

两人静静地依偎在一起，Kylo找准机会问道：“Rey，你最近是不是感觉不太舒服？我很担心你。”

“嗯？”Rey抬起眼望向丈夫，却发现对方一脸愁容：“Kylo…”

“不，听我说完。你这阵子的饮食和作息习惯发生了变化，还有你上次说自己胸部胀痛，这些全是这半个月才有的事！我不放心，我想明天带你去医院检查…”

“Kylo,” Rey伸出一只手指贴在男人的嘴唇上：“你还记得我上周和你说的surprise吗？”

“Rey，我不接受这个surprise!我妻子的身体出现了问题! Honey，你怎么能觉得我会喜欢这样的surprise?!” Kylo开始有点急躁。上周，Kylo临时有事和Armitage去西岸出差了两天，就在第一天晚上他收到Rey的短信，说她给自己准备了一个惊喜。

“Kylo, 今天是我们的结婚纪念日。” Rey依旧是一脸微笑。

“And?” Kylo焦急地问，他只想确保她是否健康。

“So…surprise! Daddy.”

Kylo愣了几秒，Rey和他虽然有不少对彼此的昵称，但他从未考虑过这个称呼：“Rey, Wh-what?”

“We love you, daddy.” Rey眼里满是喜悦，她把手盖在自己的小腹上。

Kylo瞪大了眼睛，他把一个又一个的线索联系在一起，终于反应过来。眼眶变得滚烫，Kylo抚上Rey的肚子，他控制不住地哽咽：“Rey, are you pregnant?”

“Yes. 之前我发现月经推迟了，而且我们也很长时间没做保护措施，所以我想也许是怀孕了。”Rey起身走进房间，拿来前几日用过的验孕棒：“你出差那天我去医院做了检查，医生说宝宝快四周了。”

Kylo望着验孕棒上的两条杠，他的心怦怦直跳：“所以你的身体？”

“医生说是正常的早孕反应，怀孕激素会引起一系列的症状，包括恶心呕吐、乳房酸痛，或者是疲劳嗜睡。”Rey揉了揉Kylo的头发：“Kylo, 我们即将成为父母，你准备好了吗？”

“Oh, Rey! I’m so ready!” Kylo紧紧把Rey搂入怀中，泪水浸湿她的脖子：“Rey, thank you, thank you, thank you….”

“Why?”

“你给了我无尽的幸福，给了我一个家，现在你还怀了我们的孩子。你每天都让我比前一天更快乐，我不敢想象没有你的日子！” Kylo捧住Rey的脸，一遍又一遍地亲吻她：“I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Kylo坦率直白的表达使得Rey的心软地一塌糊涂，她整个人瘫软在他强壮的怀抱里。好不容易有了喘息的机会，Rey睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，下一秒已经迷失在Kylo巧克力色的双眸中：“Sweetheart, 我已经等不及给孩子讲述我们相爱的故事了。”

“嗯，我会强调是你先爱上我的。”

“噢？我怎么记得是你先注意到我？”

“Kylo，明明是你主动来找我搭讪。”

“Come on, Rey. 你在酒吧外排队的时候就在偷看我了…”

夜幕降临，屋子里还不断传来两人嬉笑的声音。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Fallin' For You》到这里就全部结束了，从1月份写到现在完成了第一部中长篇，我也很舍不得律师Kylo和律师Rey~真的很感谢一直耐心等待和追文的各位！对Reylo我是投入了所有的热爱，后面会继续带给大家更多的文:)


End file.
